


Nie próbuj mnie szukać

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Levi gwałciciel xD, M/M, Yaoi, mentalna ewolucja, przygoda w klubie, samotny Levi ;__;, smutny Eren ;__;, trochę smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas gdy wszystkie miejskie latarnie powoli gasły wypierane przez intensywne światło wschodzącego słońca, w mózgu Erena zupełnie niespodziewanie zapaliła się żarówka, wypełniając umysł chłopaka błogim uczuciem satysfakcji ze znalezienia czegoś, czego szukał już od tak długiego czasu. "Kobalt" - pomyślał. "To z pewnością był kobalt" - stwierdził z przekonaniem, przywołując w pamięci piękną barwę kamienia, który widział kiedyś w szkole na lekcji geografii i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie oprawionego pasmami kruczoczarnych włosów spojrzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg klubu jego głowę wypełniło nieznośne dudnienie głośnej muzyki. Zdecydowanie zbyt głośnej. Na szczęście po chwili jego słuch przywyknął do wszechogarniającego hałasu, więc z o wiele weselszą miną usiadł z Mikasą i Arminem przy jednym z niewielu wolnych tego wieczora stolików. Co prawda nie cieszyła go za bardzo wizja spędzenia wolnej soboty w takim miejscu – nie był w zbyt dobrym nastroju i zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby leżeć na kanapie przed telewizorem – ale tym razem dał się wyciągnąć, z nadzieją, że po dzisiejszym wyjściu będzie miał spokój z imprezowymi namowami przyjaciół na kolejne pół roku.  
-Pójdę po piwo! - niemal krzyknął w kierunku swoich towarzyszy, bo muzyka wypełniająca pomieszczenie była naprawdę głośna.  
O dziwo przy barze zdawało się być nieco ciszej. Być może głośniki w tym miejscu nie były ustawione tak gęsto. Eren nieśmiało podszedł do lady i zamówił trzy duże piwa, na moment przysiadając na wysokim, barowym krzesełku obok jakiegoś faceta. Po chwili jego postać nieco go zaintrygowała. Był dosyć drobny, siedział zupełnie sam z kuflem piwa przed nosem, kaptur granatowej bluzy miał mocno naciągnięty na głowę. Kto normalny spędza wieczór w klubie sam jak palec kiedy wszyscy inni się bawią? A zwłaszcza w sobotę, gdy parkiet jest pełny a muzyka wyjątkowo głośna?  
Erena strasznie korciło aby zobaczyć jego twarz. Nie żeby był wścibski – to kwestia zwykłej ludzkiej ciekawości. Bo skoro chował się za kapturem, to musiał mieć ku temu jakiś powód, prawda? Tajemniczy mężczyzna zdawał się jednak wyczuwać jego spojrzenie i wciąż wpatrywał się przed siebie, uniemożliwiając mu dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. Po chwili delikatnie chwycił w dłoń swój kufel i podniósł go do ust, biorąc niewielki łyk złotego trunku. Ciekawski nastolatek wciąż zerkał na niego ukradkiem i prawie spadł z krzesła, gdy obserwowany mężczyzna powoli odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Eren nieświadomie uchylił usta w zakłopotaniu, gdy ujrzał spoglądającą na niego spod pasma czarnych włosów parę oczu. Ale nie były to takie zwyczajne oczy – chociaż chłopak w panującym półmroku rozświetlanym tylko nieznacznie plamami kolorowego światła nie był w stanie dostrzec ich barwy, poczuł jakąś dziwną więź i niepohamowane zainteresowanie. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jego kręgosłup, gdy kontakt wzrokowy utrzymał się przez kolejne kilka sekund. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś naprawdę niezwykłego, z jednej strony pełnego grozy, ale też cholernie fascynującego, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało Erenowi oderwanie wzroku. Stuknięcie kufli postawionych przed chłopakiem przez barmana nagle wyrwało go z tej dziwnej hipnozy – jednak tylko na moment. Odruchowo kiwnął głową w stronę nieco pulchnego mężczyzny w ramach podziękowania i ponownie zwrócił spojrzenie ku tajemniczemu nieznajomemu. Czuł się teraz cholernie niezręcznie. To fakt, że było w nim coś nadzwyczajnego, ale chyba nie powinien się tak bezczelnie gapić. Skarcił się za to w myślach. Jego twarz przybrała zdecydowanie bardziej nieśmiały i nieco przepraszający wyraz. Facet zdawał się jednak – w przeciwieństwie do Erena – nie zauważać niczego nieodpowiedniego w ostentacyjnym gapieniu się.  
Tym razem nastolatek zwrócił uwagę także na inne szczegóły jego twarzy – ledwo widoczne w rzucanym przez kaptur cieniu. Wydatne kości policzkowe, zgrabny nos, kształtne usta. Eren z dziwną ekscytacją pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogoś tak przystojnego i intrygującego – chociaż miał świadomość, że wszystko to może być tylko zasługą słabego oświetlenia. Nagle mężczyzna zmarszczył nieco brwi i odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę swojego trunku, cicho wzdychając. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę siedział spiorunowany, po czym zsunął się z krzesełka i ostrożnie ujął w dłonie trzy wypełnione po brzegi kufle i na miękkich nogach powędrował w kierunku swoich przyjaciół. Dziwny stan hipnozy zdawał się wciąż go nie opuszczać.  
-Co tak długo? - zapytał Armin, gdy jego przyjaciel usadowił się już przy nim, stawiając na stoliku trzy naczynia pełne piwa. - Zauważyłeś już coś ciekawego? - dodał po chwili wymownym tonem, ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu Mikasy.  
"Och, tak. Zauważyłem coś bardzo ciekawego." - odpowiedział Eren w myślach, delikatnie się uśmiechając i zanurzył usta w trunku zerkając na siedzącą przy barze, schowaną za kapturem postać. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić go ze swojego umysłu. A nawet gdyby był, z pewnością by tego nie zrobił.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren poddał się po kolejnej półgodzinnej serii szaleństwa na parkiecie. Armin i Mikasa tańczyli jeszcze, ale on miał już dość. Serdecznie dość. Najchętniej wróciłby do domu i zaczynał coraz poważniej planować w jaki sposób mógłby się im wyrwać. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie przy ich stoliku i oparł głowę o przyjemnie chłodną ścianę. Z leżącej obok torebki Mikasy wyjął telefon i po chwili jęknął cicho, z niedowierzaniem zauważając wskazania zegara. Piętnaście minut po północy? Czy to możliwe, żeby spędzili tutaj dopiero dwie i pół godziny? Nastolatek westchnął cicho i sięgnął po swój kufel, opróżniając go duszkiem. Starał się utrzymać dobry nastrój i myśleć nadal o zabawie, ze świadomością, że o tak wczesnej porze nijak nie uda mu się nakłonić przyjaciół do wypuszczenia go do domu. Mimo wszelkich dobrych chęci zmęczenie i pokryta potem skóra stopniowo wpędzały go w cichą, wewnętrzną rozpacz i chęć jak najszybszej teleportacji do własnej sypialni, a buzująca do tej pory energia z każdą minutą przeradzała się w coraz głębszą senność. Chłopak wyjął chusteczkę z torebki siostry i wytarł nią pokrytą kropelkami potu twarz, decydując się na wędrówkę do baru w celu uzupełnienia swojej szklanki. Ostrożnie zerknął w tamtym kierunku – chociaż nie sądził, aby tajemniczy mężczyzna ciągle tam siedział. Nagle jednak zamarł w bezruchu, zauważając, że facet wciąż tam jest. I – co więcej, właśnie kiedy Eren zwrócił wzrok w jego stronę, patrzył na niego. Na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały, lecz po chwili czarnowłosy automatycznie odwrócił głowę, chowając się za kapturem. Chłodny dreszcz po raz kolejny tego wieczora gwałtownie przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa nastolatka.

Jego nogi zdawały się nie być niczym więcej jak tylko roztrzęsioną, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek kości galaretą – nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane zmęczeniem, alkoholem, czy może dziwnym podenerwowaniem przed wizją kolejnego spotkania z nieznajomym. Fascynacja jego osobą zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. Chłopak miał ochotę dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś, zamienić parę słów, wymienić kilka kolejnych spojrzeń. Wypity alkohol dodał mu już sporo odwagi, jednak wciąż zmierzał w kierunku baru z uczuciem ogromnej niepewności.

Ostrożnie usiadł na wysokim krześle, zaraz obok tajemniczego mężczyzny i podał barmanowi kufel, prosząco kolejne piwo. Powoli zerknął w stronę obiektu swoich zainteresowań, jednak tym razem czarnowłosy zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Nie poznał go? Nie zauważył?Niemożliwe. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu gapił się na niego, gdy chłopak siedział przy stoliku na drugim końcu sali. Eren westchnął cicho, totalnie zdezorientowany. Sam nie wiedział na czym polega ta dziwna fascynacja nieznajomym, ale do tej pory był przekonany, że mężczyzna w pełni ją odwzajemnia. Może tylko mu się wydawało... Gdy wypełniony po brzegi kufel stanął przed nim, chłopak wziął kilka dużych łyków i ciężko wypuścił powietrze, coraz poważniej rozważając powrót do domu. W pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to idiotyczne, ale mimo wszystko ignorancja ze strony czarnowłosego w jakimś stopniu go zawiodła i zasmuciła. Nie miał pojęcia na co do tej pory liczył, ale brak zainteresowania z jego strony wprawił go w totalne zasępienie. Od początku nie podobało mu się to miejsce, teraz jednak miał ochotę po prostu zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyjść, nawet nie informując o tym przyjaciół. Zastanawiając się co robić dalej, chwycił pokryty kropelkami pary kufel w obie dłonie i z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął go powoli obracać, wpatrując się w uciekające do góry bąbelki. Był tym tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy siedzący obok mężczyzna zaczął na niego zerkać.

***  
Eren był zmęczony, zły i śpiący. Wciąż bezwiednie obracał kufel w dłoniach, chociaż nie było w tym najmniejszego sensu. Rozważanie na temat opuszczenia klubu nie przyniosło żadnych odpowiedzi – bardzo chciał wyjść, ale wiedział, że Mikasa i Armin nie będą z tego zadowoleni. Pfy, zadowoleni. Akurat jego nadopiekuńcza siostrzyczka będzie mocno wkurzona, znowu zrobi mu awanturę, że uciekł, że nie powinien wracać sam – bo niebezpiecznie, że nie powinien się izolować. Ale – cholera – co on miał poradzić na to, że nie potrafił bawić się w takim miejscu tak dobrze jak oni?

Nagle z przemyśleń wyrwał go delikatny dotyk na lewym boku, sunący powoli po plecach w prawą stronę. Chłopak wzdrygnął się nerwowo zaskoczony niespodziewanym bodźcem i odruchowo popatrzył w lewo, szukając jego źródła. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że miejsce – do tej pory zajmowane przez czarnowłosego, teraz było puste. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w druga stronę, usiłując go znaleźć. Bez większego trudu dostrzegł drobną, niską postać, zmierzającą w kierunku toalet. Uważnie śledził każdy jego ruch, usiłując zrozumieć o co chodzi – czy ten dotyk miał jakieś znaczenie, czy też był zupełnie przypadkowym odruchem łapania równowagi przez pijanego faceta? Ta druga opcja raczej odpadała – sądząc po jego równym i pewnym kroku nie był pijany – na pewno nie aż tak, żeby mieć problem z utrzymaniem się na równych nogach zaraz po wstaniu z krzesła. Podczas gdy w mózgu Erena toczyła się istna burza, facet z każdym kolejnym krokiem oddalał się od niego. Wreszcie, gdy od wejścia do korytarza prowadzącego do toalet dzieliło go już tylko kilka metrów, wyjął ręce z kieszeni i zsunął z głowy kaptur, by po chwili zniknąć za zakrętem. Widok jego kruczoczarnych, nieco podgolonych z tyłu włosów wywołał znaczny wzrost zainteresowania ze strony Erena – chociaż widział go z tak daleka i przez tak krótki czas. Chłopak popatrzył przed siebie, usiłując znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczący go dylemat w półpełnym kuflu. "A jeśli to coś znaczyło? Tylko co... Cholera, przecież... Chyba nie chodzi o to...?" - pomyślał, przełykając głośno ślinę. Nie żeby nie był ciekawy, ale alkohol nie zagłuszył jeszcze w pełni jego rozsądnego myślenia. Mimo wszystko po "kilku"wypitych piwach jego umysł zaczął tworzyć dziwne wizje w kwestii interpretacji ciepłej dłoni czarnowłosego na jego plecach. Ostatecznie jednak wahanie nie trwało długo – po chwili nastolatek z determinacją zmarszczył brwi i opróżnił kufel, po czym wstał i – na tyle na ile było to możliwe – zdecydowanym krokiem podążył w stronę toalety, wmawiając samemu sobie, że robi to tylko po to, żeby załatwić potrzebę fizjologiczną. A jeśli wydarzy się tam coś dziwnego... No cóż, to będzie zwykły przypadek.


	3. Chapter 3

Nieśmiało popchnął drewniane drzwi i wszedł do środka. W wyłożonym białymi kafelkami pomieszczeniu było znacznie ciszej niż na sali – co po kilku godzinach spędzonych w tym nieznośnym hałasie było niezwykle przyjemną odmianą. Eren zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czarnowłosego. Przy rzędzie pisuarów stał jednak tylko jeden spocony mężczyzna, zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki i zbyt blond jak na obiekt jego poszukiwań. Po prawej stronie znajdowało się jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie, z toaletami. Prowadzące do niego drzwi były tylko lekko uchylone. Eren domyślał się, że to właśnie tam go znajdzie – o ile to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło. W każdym razie zamierzał najpierw rozwiązać problem swojego pęcherza, stanął więc przy pisuarze i rozpiął rozporek.  
Co miał tak właściwie zrobić? Czy to dobrze, że w ogóle tu przyszedł? Niech to szlag, gdyby nie dał się wyciągnąć na tą potańcówkę nie wplątałby się w coś tak... dziwacznego. Z ulgą zauważył, że blondyn chwiejnym krokiem opuszcza pomieszczenie. Teraz miał przynajmniej jakieś pole do działania. Zaraz po zapięciu spodni podszedł do umywalki i nałożył na dłonie dużą porcję mydła z pojemniczka na ścianie, chcąc zyskać dodatkowy czas na zastanowienie. Wciąż się wahał. Może lepiej będzie jeśli wyjdzie? Opłukał dłonie z piany i przemył twarz chłodną wodą, z nadzieją, że ten zabieg nieco otrzeźwi jego umysł. Niedbale wytarł się koszulką i z determinacją podążył w stronę wyjściowych drzwi. "Z tego nie może wyniknąć nic dobrego." - przekonywał sam siebie, jednak z każdym kolejnym krokiem głos zdrowego rozsądku brzmiał w jego głowie coraz ciszej, aż w końcu zniknął zaplątany pośród setek innych błądzących w nietrzeźwym umyśle szeptów. Eren stanął w bezruchu i zacisnął zęby w podenerwowaniu. Po chwili westchnął cicho i odwrócił się, podążając do części z toaletami. "Będę tego żałował" – stwierdził, zbliżając się do progu.  
Delikatnie popchnął drzwi i wsunął się do środka. Pomieszczenie było równie białe i równie mocno oświetlone jak poprzednie. Wszedł tam z przekonaniem, że będzie musiał go szukać, lub w ogóle nikogo nie zastanie. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna stał przy przeciwległej ścianie, pomiędzy rzędami toalet, zupełnie się nie ukrywając – nawet pod kapturem– i jakby go oczekując. Eren stanął jak wryty, kolejny raz przyklejając do niego spojrzenie. Gdy w półmroku sali zauważył jego charakterystyczną urodę, był przekonany, że w jakimś stopniu przyczynia się do tego szczególne ułożenie światła i cieni i w mocniejszym oświetleniu mężczyzna może wcale nie wyglądać tak atrakcyjnie. Mylił się – i to bardzo. W ostrym blasku jarzeniówek każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół jego twarzy był dokładnie widoczny – a że wszystkie elementy były w zupełności doskonałe, tworzyły razem olśniewającą całość. Gęste czarne włosy opadające kilkoma kosmykami na czoło, zadziorne spojrzenie wyłaniające się spod dwóch idealnie równych brwi, zgrabny nos, usta ułożone w cienką linię zupełnie bez wyrazu, gładka, mleczna cera. Gdyby nie to przyciągające spojrzenie – no i może kilka centymetrów wzrostu więcej – Eren z pewnością by się go przestraszył. Teraz jednak, coś popychało go do przodu, jakaś dziwna chęć bliskości. Nigdy dotąd nie był zainteresowany osobami tej samej płci i to, co działo się teraz z jego ciałem i umysłem naprawdę go przerażało.  
Po chwili mężczyzna westchnął i – z rękami wciąż założonymi na piersi – odchylił głowę nieco do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę. Eren przełknął cicho ślinę na widok jego odsłoniętej szyi. W jego głowie krzątały się tysiące myśli. Co miał teraz zrobić? Spojrzenie czarnowłosego przewiercało go na wylot i – chociaż nie wiedział czy słusznie – uznał je za swego rodzaju zaproszenie. Gdy na trzęsących się nogach stawiał kolejne kroki, mężczyzna wciąż nie oderwał od niego wzroku, a jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu – a raczej wciąż żadnego nie przybrała. Moment później nastolatek stanął kilkanaście centymetrów przed nim, czując, jak zalewająca jego ciało fala podniecenia rozpala mu policzki. "Co dalej?" -pomyślał ze strachem ale i ekscytacją.  
Nagle czarnowłosy mocnym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi znajdującej się zaraz obok niego kabiny i wepchnął Erena do środka, zanim ten w ogóle zauważył co się dzieje. Zdezorientowany chłopak potknął się o własne nogi i ciężko usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie, z przerażeniem zauważając, że mężczyzna przekręca motylek w zamku.


	4. Chapter 4

Krew momentalnie zaczęła odpływać mu z twarzy a serce biło jak oszalałe. Chłopak podniósł się nieco, wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się przed chwilą stało – a może nie chcąc rozumieć. Jego umysł zaczęły nawiedzać różne dziwne wyobrażenia odnośnie rozwoju wydarzeń. "A co jeśli chce mnie skrzywdzić? A co jeśli chce... zrobić coś innego? A... co jeśli skrzywdzi mnie robiąc... coś innego?". Eren bezskutecznie usiłował zatrzymać ten potok bezsensownych myśli – z których każda kolejna miała coraz mniej wspólnego z rzeczywistością – i jakoś uspokoić swoje ciało. Po chwili czarnowłosy zdjął swoją granatową bluzę i pozwolił upaść jej na podłogę. "No to wersję z robieniem krzywdy chyba mogę sobie już odpuścić." - pomyślał chłopak z nieukrywaną ulgą, coraz wyraźniej dostrzegając jednoznaczność całej tej sytuacji. Gdy drobny mężczyzna wgramolił mu się okrakiem na kolana serce niemal wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Jakaś bardzo realistyczna część jego umysłu wciąż nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że wszystko to dzieje się naprawdę. Dziwnie nieznajomy głos niepokojąco dudnił mu wewnątrz czaszki, przekonując, że powinien to przerwać i jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Ale... co jeśli wcale nie chciał niczego przerywać? A może to tylko dziwny sen, lub chora alkoholowa wizja? Jeśli tak, to... czy warto z tego rezygnować? Zaklął w myślach, czując, że ciekawość i podniecenie biorą górę nad rozsądnym myśleniem.

Z tej odległości jego spojrzenie było jeszcze bardziej hipnotyzujące, chociaż chłopak wciąż nie był w stanie dokładnie określić koloru tęczówek. Dostrzegał w nich coś z niebieskiego, trochę granatu, fioletu, ale... Nie, to wszystko nie to. Czarnowłosy skutecznie uciął przemyślenia Erena, łącząc swoje usta z jego wciąż rozchylonymi w niedowierzaniu wargami.  
Przez pierwszą krótką chwilę nastolatek nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i tylko z przerażeniem usiłował łapać powietrze. Nie żeby nigdy wcześniej się nie całował, ale na pewno nie z facetem i na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach. "To tylko głupia imprezowa przygoda." - pomyślał po chwili, powodowany jakimś dziwnym instynktem zamykając oczy i poddając się rytmicznym ruchom swoich warg. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że podoba mu się to zdecydowanie za bardzo jak na "głupią imprezową przygodę". I nawet jeśli cała ta sytuacja miała pozostać tylko jednorazowym przypadkiem, zaczynał mieć cichą nadzieję, że nie skończy się na całowaniu. Moment później instynkt ponownie dał o sobie znać, skłaniając go do położenia dłoni na biodrach mężczyzny i wypełnieniu umysłu już tylko potrzebą zaspokojenia narastającej z każdą chwilą żądzy.  
Gdy ciepłe dłonie czarnowłosego z klatki piersiowej powędrowały w dół, wreszcie wpełzając pod koszulkę, Eren stęknął cicho, czując jak każdy dotyk zostawia na jego skórze palące, rozedrgane w podnieceniu i rozkoszy ślady. Chwilę później namiętny pocałunek został brutalnie przerwany na rzecz pozbawienia chłopaka koszulki. Nastolatek wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy jego nagie plecy oparły się o zimną spłuczkę. Ale nie miało to znaczenia – cholera, teraz już nic nie miało znaczenia. Nic, oprócz narastającego z każdą chwilą problemu w jego spodniach. Przez kilka sekund tylko wpatrywali się w siebie, obaj dziwnie zawstydzeni – obaj szalenie podnieceni. Dzikie pożądanie wypełniające każdy cal jego ciała nie pozwalało jednak Erenowi na takie bezczynne spojrzenia. Nie czekając dłużej jednym szybkim ruchem również pozbawił czarnowłosego jego brązowej koszulki i ponownie przylgnął do niego ustami – tym razem znacznie bardziej łapczywie.

Chwilę później mężczyzna wyrwał się z uścisku chłopaka i stanął przed nim, roztrzęsionymi dłońmi zabierając się za rozpinanie guzika spodni. Eren oddychał szybko, usiłując jakoś uspokoić swoje bijące w szaleńczym tempie serce. Nie wiedział czy bardziej był napalony, czy przerażony tym, na co się zanosiło. Przymknął powieki, niepewnie zsuwając dolną część garderoby poniżej kolan. Gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył naprężoną męskość czarnowłosego, jego umysł przeszyła fala wątpliwości i tragicznej bezradności. "Cholera... Nie, nie... Przecież to facet.... Przecież ja nigdy przedtem... "- myślał w panice, z jednej strony chcąc przerwać tą całą sytuację, z drugiej nie mogąc mu się oprzeć. Na jakiekolwiek wątpliwości było już jednak zdecydowanie za późno, bo drobny mężczyzna ponownie zaczął się do niego przybliżać. Może i Eren chciałby się jakoś sprzeciwić, powstrzymać to wszystko – ale jego członek był zdecydowanie innego zdania – a w tym wypadku to właśnie jego decyzje zdawały się być znaczące. Kilka sekund później rozpalony umysł chłopaka zalała kolejna fala przerażenia. Czarnowłosy zaczął nasuwać się na niego, co wprawiło nastolatka w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Było gorąco, rozebrali się, wszystko spoko – ale czy nie mogło skończyć się na zwykłych pieszczotach? Eren z niepokojem zerkał na jego przymknięte powieki i wykrzywione w lekkim grymasie dyskomfortu, a może nawet bólu usta. "Cholera, dlaczego on to robi?" - pytał sam siebie nastolatek, z każdą minutą coraz bardziej nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Każdy jego mięsień wypełniała mieszanka podenerwowania i narastającej stopniowo rozkoszy. Umysł jednak zdawał się krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc – ratunek z tej dziwacznej sytuacji. Ratunek jednak – choć w nieco innej formie – przyniosło po chwili uczucie przyjemnego ciepła i ciasnoty na członku. Gorące usta, które moment później ponownie przylgnęły do tych nastolatka, zgasiły w nim wszelkie wątpliwości. "Cokolwiek się dzieje... niech się dzieje..." - pomyślał po krótkiej chwili Eren, czując jak biodra mężczyzny rytmicznie poruszają się w górę i w dół.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o przyjemnie chłodne kafelki z głośnym westchnieniem. Cholera, jeśli kiedyś, kiedykolwiek wcześniej, wydawało mu się że miał prawdziwy orgazm – był w błędzie. Był w bardzo dużym błędzie. Każdy jego mięsień wciąż wypełniało rozkoszne drganie. Nastolatek oddychał ciężko, usiłując uzupełnić deficyt tlenu i uspokoić bijące w szaleńczym tempie serce. Równie zmęczony czarnowłosy oparł głowę o jego ramię, rozpalone dłonie zatrzymując na klatce piersiowej. Gorące oddechy mężczyzny na skórze Erena skłoniły go do położenia rąk na jego biodrach, w geście jakiejś dziwnej czułości. Chłopak zawiesił spojrzenie na pokrytej kropelkami potu i wyrazem błogostanu twarzy, analizując każdy jej fragment. Nigdy przedtem tak się nie czuł. To nie było zwykłe spełnienie, satysfakcja. To było coś więcej, coś zdecydowanie głębszego, coś wykraczającego poza ramy rzeczywistości zwykłego śmiertelnika. Odnosił wrażenie – ba, był przekonany, że z przyklejonym do niego, spoconym ciałem nieznajomego mężczyzny łączy go jakaś więź. Nie miał pojęcia na czym polega, ani jak ją określić, ale czuł ją. Czuł ją całym swoim ciałem, każdą rozedrganą w rozkoszy komórką. W końcu to, co się stało... to nie był zwykły imprezowy seks. To nie mogło być coś tak banalnego. Nastolatek obrócił nieco głowę w jego kierunku i z przymkniętymi powiekami zanurzył nos w kruczoczarnej czuprynie. Mocny zapach perfum po raz kolejny wypełnił jego płuca. Potrzebował go. Nie miał pojęcia kim jest ten człowiek, ani dlaczego to wszystko się stało, ale potrzebował go bardziej niż tlenu. Chłopak powoli przesunął głowę nieco niżej i zaczął delikatnie całować i przygryzać płatek jego ucha. Nie uzyskując żadnej reakcji przeniósł się nieco niżej, na rozpaloną szyję. Łapczywie pochłaniał wargami ciepło jego skóry, delikatnie przyszczypując ją i zlizując słony pot. Oparte na piersi chłopaka dłonie zaczęły nieznacznie drgać i zmieniać swoje położenie.  
Po chwili oddechy ich obu zdążyły się już w miarę ustabilizować, ale dziwne, przesycone bezsilnością zmęczenie wciąż w pełni nie opuściło mięśni. Eren odsunął się i ponownie oparł głowę o ścianę, ciężko wypuszczając powietrze. Moment później poczuł, jak czarnowłosy delikatnie wysuwa się z jego objęć i wstaje. Nastolatek nie otworzył nawet oczu. Nie miał siły, nie chciał tego robić, miał wrażenie, że gdy uniesie powieki, cała przyjemność, cała magia zniknie – ukazując mu ciasną, białą przestrzeń klubowej toalety. W wyobraźni wciąż czuł na sobie jego pożądliwe spojrzenie, widział drobne ślady emocji rysujące się na twarzy, słyszał tłumione jęki i sapanie, jakby wszystko działo się dokładnie w tym momencie. Chociaż wszystkie te wspomnienia były zdecydowanie zbyt mocne jak na wytwór jego własnego umysłu, nastolatek wciąż nie był pewien, czy to co się wydarzyło nie było tylko dziwnym snem. Czy w ogóle zobaczy go przed sobą gdy otworzy oczy? Czy nie rozmyje się za moment, nie zniknie bez śladu? Mężczyzna na pewno wciąż tam był, Eren pochłaniał każdy wydawany przez niego dźwięk: wciąż lekko przyspieszony oddech, odgłosy bosych stóp na podłodze, szuranie materiału. Wreszcie, na odgłos zapinanego zamka otworzył oczy.  
Czarnowłosy stał przed nim, odwrócony tyłem i kończył zapinanie spodni. Zerknął przez ramię, nie odwrócił się jednak całkiem w stronę wciąż rozpalonego nastolatka. Eren uważnie śledził każdy jego ruch, pochłaniał każdy centymetr tego idealnego ciała, wciąż nie do końca będąc w stanie robić cokolwiek innego. Z jakąś dziwną obawą, że mężczyzna może w każdej chwili zniknąć, rozpłynąć się niczym mgła, uważnie obserwował jego szczupłą, umięśnioną sylwetkę, kruczoczarne włosy, sposób ruchu, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Wciąż był nim zahipnotyzowany, utonął w jego spojrzeniu już na samym początku i ciągle nie potrafił wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Nie był w stanie odbić się od dna. Nie zważał nawet na fakt, że wciąż siedział nagi na toalecie. Powinien być przecież zawstydzony, w jakiś sposób skrępowany, ale nie wiedzieć czemu to zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, nie miało znaczenia. Dopóki on tam był, nic nie miało znaczenia.  
Mężczyzna schylił się i wsunął na nogi czarne adidasy, po czym podniósł z podłogi swoją koszulkę w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady i założył ją jednym szybkim ruchem. Jak gdyby zwinne ubieranie było wyćwiczoną przez lata umiejętnością. Zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na obecność chłopaka, na śledzący każdy jego ruch mętny wzrok, schowany za niebieskimi tęczówkami. Czarnowłosy energicznie chwycił leżącą na ziemi granatową bluzę i rzucił ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na rozmarzoną twarz nastolatka. Serce Erena niemal stanęło w miejscu, gdy mężczyzna szybkim ruchem przekręcił motylek w zamku i wyszedł bez słowa.

Przez ułamek sekundy chłopak siedział wciąż bez ruchu, totalnie zamurowany i nie do końca świadomy tego, co się właśnie stało. Jednak wypełniające nagle jego mięśnie przerażenie, już po chwili nakazało mu zerwać się na równe nogi.

-Zaczekaj! - krzyknął. Cholera, nie mógł go przecież gonić w takim stanie. Dlaczego wyszedł tak bez słowa? Gdzie poszedł? Chyba... nie ma zamiaru mu uciec? Rwąca rzeka myśli totalnie rozstroiła umysł nastolatka, pospiesznie zakładającego do tej pory opuszczone do kostek bokserki i spodnie. "Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę go zgubić. Nie mogę pozwolić mu się rozpłynąć. " - powtarzał chaotycznie w myślach, w pośpiechu zapinając spodnie. "Nie mogę pozwolić mu zniknąć." - dodał po chwili, zakładając koszulkę i wybiegając z toalety.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie było go. Cholera, nigdzie go nie było. Zniknął, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zapadł pod ziemię. A może tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał. Eren wodził zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po całej sali, ale nie zauważył nawet jego śladu. W panującym półmroku przerywanym tylko krótkimi mignięciami kolorowych świateł dostrzegał jedynie ciemne kontury postaci, wzrost, zarysy twarzy. Ale jego rozpoznałby na pewno. Gdyby tylko tam był, od razu by go zauważył. Chłopak z rozpaczą przeczesał włosy dłonią i podbiegł do baru, w stronę – pustego oczywiście – miejsca, które przez cały wieczór zajmował poszukiwany przez niego nieznajomy. Dawno nie był tak skonsternowany. Procesy myślowe w jego mózgu zdawały się zupełnie nie zachodzić – był tylko bezładny pęd informacji, swędzący szum neuronów. Jeśli barman popatrzy na niego jak na wariata stwierdzając, że tego dnia nikt nie zajmował wskazanego miejsca, nie będzie zdziwiony. Naprawdę nie będzie zdziwiony.  
-Przepraszam! - krzyknął Eren w stronę pulchnego blondyna, który wcześniej podawał mu piwo. - Nie wie pan może gdzie poszedł mężczyzna, który tutaj siedział? - powiedział szybko i niewyraźnie, zastanawiając się czy jego bełkot w ogóle zostanie zrozumiany wśród mocnych basowych uderzeń grającej muzyki.  
-Przed chwilą wyszedł. - odparł mężczyzna, chyba nieco zdziwiony roztrzęsieniem i podenerwowaniem stojącego przed nim nastolatka.  
Eren tymczasem pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Bez słowa podziękowania odwrócił się na pięcie i lawirując między ludźmi popędził w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
"A więc był tutaj. Więc istnieje. Więc to wszystko wcale mi się nie przyśniło." Tysiące myśli szumiało bezładnie w umyśle chłopaka. Miał szansę. Wiedział, że miał jeszcze szansę go dogonić. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet głęboko w to wierzył. Przecież wyszedł dopiero chwilę temu. Nie mógł być daleko. Skoro naprawdę istniał, nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć. Przeciskając się między ludźmi usłyszał jeszcze z oddali zagłuszone przez muzykę i ludzkie rozmowy nawoływanie Mikasy. Ale nie miał teraz czasu. Nie mógł zawrócić.  
Przez moment jego umysł wypełniło coś w rodzaju zwątpienia. Bo... dlaczego w ogóle za nim pobiegł?Czego tak właściwie oczekiwał? Czarnowłosy przecież nie zamienił z nim nawet słowa, nie podał swojego imienia. Zaciągnął go do toalety tylko w jednym, konkretnym celu – osiągnął go i wyszedł. Czy Eren miał w ogóle jakiekolwiek prawo, żeby go gonić? Mężczyzna już bardziej dobitnie nie mógł dać mu do zrozumienia, że był to tylko niezobowiązujący, imprezowy seks. Nastolatek wiedział, że wykraczanie poza tą granicę interpretacji całego zajścia jest totalnie bez sensu. Powinien po prostu zaakceptować fakt, że czarnowłosy wcale nie zamierza mu się oświadczyć. Powinien ochłonąć i wrócić do przyjaciół. Ale... Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie potrafił tak po prostu odpuścić. Chciał go mieć, w jakimkolwiek stopniu – dołączyć do wspomnień tej nocy przynajmniej jego imię. Zaklął w myślach, że wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy aby o to zapytać. Czy to nie jest pierwsza rzecz o której powinno się myśleć wchodząc w jakiekolwiek interakcje z nieznajomym człowiekiem? Zwłaszcza w tego typu interakcje? Tyle że jego umysł był zbyt rozpalony aby myśleć o czymkolwiek istotnym. W tamtym momencie było mu szczerze obojętne czy wirujące na jego biodrach ciało w ogóle należy do człowieka – równie dobrze mężczyzna mógł być robotem, płatnym mordercą, kosmitą czy nawet pieprzonym dinozaurem. Nie było szans, żeby Eren zmusił swój umysł do rozważań nad brzmieniem jego imienia. Ale teraz nabrało to dużego znaczenia. Wiedział, że musi go znaleźć – nawet realna świadomość że i tak kompletnie niczego to nie zmieni nie ostudziła jego zapału. Musiał przynajmniej spróbować. Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek szansa żeby zdobyć jego imię, numer, jeszcze jeden pocałunek albo wizję wspólnego spędzenia nocy w warunkach nieco bardziej komfortowych niż klubowa toaleta, musiał spróbować. W końcu czarnowłosemu też się podobało, więc dlaczego miałby nie chcieć tego powtórzyć?  
Gdy wreszcie wydostał się na zewnątrz, zimny podmuch powietrza uderzył gwałtownie w jego rozgrzane ciało i na moment odebrał mu oddech. Eren bezskutecznie kręcił się w kółko, panicznie obejmując wzrokiem pogrążony w mroku świat. Zziajany wbiegł na parking, nie zauważywszy jednak w tym miejscu żadnych oznak życia, zdecydował się pójść w przeciwnym kierunku. Skierował swoje kroki na wąską, asfaltową uliczkę łączącą klub z ruchliwą, główną ulicą, stwierdzając, że skoro mężczyzna wyszedł z dyskoteki, musiał tędy przechodzić. Nastolatek odrzucił raczej ewentualność, że czarnowłosy siedział w jednym z niewielu samochodów na parkingu – był przecież pod wpływem alkoholu, więc raczej nie mógł prowadzić. A nawet jeśli, żeby się stamtąd wydostać będzie musiał przejechać stanowiącą jedyny wyjazd drogą, którą właśnie podążał Eren. A wtedy chłopak na pewno go zauważy.  
Nastolatek postanowił nieco przyspieszyć kroku, wciąż nie zauważając nawet najmniejszego śladu poszukiwanego mężczyzny. Zaczął biec powoli w kierunku głównej ulicy, coraz bardziej wątpiąc, że uda mu się go znaleźć. Czarnowłosy musiał poruszać się naprawdę szybko, skoro wciąż nie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku Erena, nerwowo zwiększającego tempo truchtu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem nastolatek wpadał w coraz większa panikę, nie chcąc pogodzić się z faktem, że pozwolił mu zapaść się pod ziemię. Chociaż sam nie miał zielonego pojęcia czego oczekiwać, co powiedzieć jeśli go spotka, jak to wszystko rozegrać. Bo przecież nie mógł tak po prostu mu powiedzieć, że chciałby jeszcze kiedyś się z nim pieprzyć. No... Teoretycznie mógł, ale...  
Chłopak zbliżał się już do końca wąskiej uliczki i zaczął zwalniać z rezygnacją, łapczywie uzupełniając deficyt powietrza po męczącym truchcie. Powoli zmierzając w stronę głównej ulicy zaczął się poddawać. Nie było szans, żeby go znaleźć. Jeśli dostał się aż tutaj, w tym momencie mógł już być wszędzie. Ciało chłopaka przeszył dreszcz rozczarowania i jakiejś dziwnej rozpaczy, poczuł w ustach gorzki smak porażki. Kolejny raz w swoim życiu. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo tak naprawdę zależało mu na tym, żeby go znaleźć.  
Nagle w oddali, po przeciwnej stronie głównej ulicy od której dzieliło go już tylko nieco ponad dziesięć metrów, dostrzegł taksówkę i stojącego obok niej człowieka. To on. To musiał być on. Serce Erena w sekundzie przyspieszyło kilkukrotnie, gdy chłopak rzucił się do biegu w stronę szerokiej, kilkupasmowej ulicy. Czarnowłosy stał przy zaparkowanym na pasie postoju taksówek żółtym samochodzie i rozmawiał z palącym, opartym o pojazd kierowcą. Nagle taksówkarz odwrócił się i wyrzucając peta na asfalt, podążył w stronę drzwi. Eren czując napływ motywacji z uzyskanej szansy chciał przyspieszyć jeszcze bardziej, przebiec jezdnię, złapać czarnowłosego, krzyknąć, jakkolwiek go zatrzymać. W ostatniej chwili obejrzał się jednak w lewo i zauważając pędzącą pasem jezdni ciężarówkę, gwałtownie wyhamował. Gdy zwrócił spojrzenie w stronę samochodu, mężczyzna patrzył na niego, ściskając w dłoni klamkę uchylonych drzwi. Zauważył go. Eren w skupieniu wyczekiwał na jakikolwiek znak, sygnał, działanie. Ale nic się nie działo. Sekundy mijały, zagłuszane szaleńczym biciem serca w piersi chłopaka, ale wciąż kompletnie nic się nie działo. Kontakt wzrokowy nagle został przerwany przez przejeżdżającą ciężarówkę. Gdy ta ustąpiła z pola widzenia nastolatka, mężczyzna zniknął już wewnątrz pojazdu. Po chwili ostatni skurcz rozczarowania przeszył płuca chłopaka, gdy taksówka ruszyła i zaczęła niknąć na horyzoncie.  
Dlaczego...? Jak to do cholery możliwe... Pierwszy raz w życiu spotkał kogoś, kto samym spojrzeniem odebrał mu dech, zahipnotyzował, rozkochał w sobie podczas tych kilkunastu minut spędzonych w toalecie. Kogoś, dla kogo Eren złamał swoje zasady, zabił w sobie głos rozsądku, zrobił coś, o co nigdy nawet by się nie podejrzewał. Kogoś, komu oddał się w całości – bez ograniczeń, pohamowań i żadnych skrupułów.  
Kogoś, kto chwilę temu zniknął mu z pola widzenia w żółtej taksówce, zupełnie nieprzejęty jego pościgiem.  
Chłopak nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Czuł, że coś się w nim brutalnie złamało. Poddał się. Był na siebie wściekły. Był wściekły na niego. Był wściekły na cały świat.  
-Eren! - z przemyśleń wyrwało go głośne wołanie. Nastolatek odwrócił się i dostrzegł biegnących w jego kierunku przyjaciół.  
-Eren, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Armin.  
-Tak. Po prostu... musiałem się przejść. - odparł chłopak od niechcenia.  
-Zwariowałeś? Przeziębisz się. - dodała troskliwie Mikasa, zarzucając bluzę na jego spocone ramiona. Chłopakowi było potwornie gorąco, ale nie zrzucił nakrycia. Nie miał siły. Nie miał teraz ochoty żeby się z nią kłócić. Było mu wszystko jedno.  
Z niechęcią pozwolił przyjaciołom na miękkich nogach zawlec się z powrotem do klubu. Z trudem stawiał kroki na twardym asfalcie. Jego mięśnie drgały z wyczerpania, rozczarowania i w pewnym stopniu również wciąż je wypełniającego wspomnienia odczuwanej przecież tak niedawno rozkoszy. Całe ciało otaczały i wypełniały nieprzyjemne bodźce – początkowo nieznośny gorąc, po chwili spokojnego marszu przenikliwy chłód. Zmęczenie. Po wejściu do klubu również hałas i kwaśna woń potu zmieszanego z alkoholem. Ale umysł był zupełnie czysty – wypełniony tylko przez wspomnienie przenikliwych oczu czarnowłosego.

***

Był wczesny ranek, gdy trójka przyjaciół wracała do domu. Słońce zaczęło wysuwać już pierwsze, nieśmiałe promienie zza horyzontu, rozrzedzając panującą szarówkę. Eren nie sądził, że będzie w stanie wytrzymać tam tak długo – dokonał tego, chociaż przez ostatnie dwie godziny był nieco nieobecny. Po powrocie do klubu wypełniło go uczucie bezsilności tak silne, że wlewał w siebie każdą ilość alkoholu. Żeby tylko jak najbardziej sparaliżować swój umysł, nie czuć dłużej niekomfortowych ukłuć i dreszczy przebiegających kręgosłup na każde wspomnienie czarnowłosego. Cóż, udało się.

Nastolatek wlókł się ociężale za przyjaciółmi, nie mając siły ani ochoty zupełnie na nic. Najchętniej po prostu położyłby się tu gdzie właśnie stawiał stopy – na zimnym, twardym chodniku – i został tam na wieczność.Podczas gdy wszystkie miejskie latarnie powoli gasły wypierane przez intensywne światło wschodzącego słońca, w mózgu Erena zupełnie niespodziewanie zapaliła się żarówka, wypełniając umysł chłopaka błogim uczuciem satysfakcji ze znalezienia czegoś, czego szukał już od tak długiego czasu. "Kobalt" – pomyślał. "To z pewnością był kobalt" – stwierdził z przekonaniem, przywołując w pamięci piękną barwę kamienia, który widział kiedyś w szkole na lekcji geografii i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie oprawionego pasmami kruczoczarnych włosów spojrzenia.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren siedział nieprzytomnie na podłodze, z rękami opartymi o toaletę. Jego ciało przeszył kolejny dreszcz obrzydzenia, gdy przełknął ślinę i poczuł w gardle intensywny smak wymiocin. Przymknął powieki i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, z nadzieją, że za moment poczuje się lepiej. Nagle drzwi do łazienki uchyliły się delikatnie. Chłopak odwrócił twarz w ich stronę, chociaż dobrze wiedział kogo tam zobaczy. Mikasa stała tak chwilę bez słowa, pełnym żalu i troski spojrzeniem wpatrując się w bladą twarz brata, jego podkrążone oczy, sklejone od potu włosy. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, słowa były zbędne. Eren przecież doskonale wiedział. Każdego dnia powtarzał sobie dokładnie to samo, co usłyszałby od niej. A mimo to nie przestawał. Od kilku miesięcy nic się nie zmieniało. Nastolatek spuścił wzrok, łamiąc się pod szklistym spojrzeniem siostry. Widząc jego reakcję dziewczyna odwróciła się i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Eren czuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Przecież nie chciał tego wszystkiego. Nie chciał sprawiać bólu swoim bliskim. Nie chciał wyniszczać własnego organizmu. To nie tak miało być. Przecież chciał tylko odnaleźć tego faceta, spotkać go jeszcze raz, czegoś się dowiedzieć. Jego częste wyprawy do klubu strasznie zdziwiły Mikasę i Armina. Zdziwiły nawet jego samego. Przecież przychodził tam tylko po to, żeby go znaleźć. Pił przy okazji, tańczył też z braku innego zajęcia. Oczywiście miałby inne zajęcie, gdyby wreszcie udało mu się go odszukać. Ale mężczyzna zniknął, zapadł się pod ziemię. Nawet rozmowa z barmanem upewniła chłopaka w podejrzeniu, że czarnowłosy nie pojawił się tam od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania.  
Ale nastolatek wciąż przychodził do klubu. Po pewnym czasie chyba już bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż w celu prowadzenia dalszych poszukiwań kogoś, kogo istnienie zaczęło coraz bardziej tracić na realności. Przecież był z nim, dotykał go, całował, widział jak wsiada do taksówki – w tą wrześniową noc wszystko wydawało się prawdą. Ale teraz... Może to i dobrze, że go nie znalazł. Może on faktycznie nie istniał. I chociaż czasem podczas snu wciąż widział przed oczami jego spojrzenie, nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Tym bardziej, że nie pamiętał nawet jak mężczyzna wyglądał – jego obraz totalnie rozmył się w umyśle nastolatka. Wciąż kojarzył poszczególne elementy: kruczoczarne włosy, bladą cerę, usta sklejone w jedną cienką linię, drobny nos. Ale złożenie ich w realną całość po tak długim czasie było niewykonalne – mimo wszystkich jego wysiłków. Jedynym zupełnie nienaruszonym wspomnieniem była para przeszywających duszę oczu, z tęczówkami wysyconymi ciemnym kobaltem. I to w zupełności wystarczało, żeby nie mógł o nim zapomnieć.  
Chłopak nie zauważył nawet, kiedy wpadł w trans, ciąg weekendowych imprez. Po miesiącu nie myślał już nawet o swoich poszukiwaniach, po prostu chodził tam bo mu się spodobało. Bo nie miał nic lepszego do roboty – tak sobie wmawiał. Nie zauważył kiedy zaczął pić zdecydowanie za dużo i zdecydowanie zbyt często. Kiedy upijanie się do nieprzytomności zaczęło mu się podobać, stało się jego cotygodniową rutyną. Zaczął uważać sobotę za straconą, jeśli nie zaliczył zgona na imprezie. Nie rozumiał tego. Gdzieś głęboko nawet tego nie chciał. Był już zmęczony, miał dość. Jedyne o czym teraz myślał to powrót do normalności, pogodzenie się z rodzicami, chodzenie do szkoły, odbycie spokojnej rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, spędzenie w ich gronie trzeźwego weekendu. Wiedział jednak, że tego typu przemyślenia były gówno warte. Wyglądały dokładnie tak samo każdego niedzielnego poranka. Aby w każdą następną sobotę wylądować w koszu, gdy pierwsza stopa przekraczała próg klubu.  
Eren westchnął cicho i odsunął się od toalety. Chyba czuł się już nieco lepiej, wciąż jednak zbyt słaby, żeby robić cokolwiek. Oparł się plecami o zimną, wyłożoną płytkami ścianę i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Musi przestać. Musi wrócić do normalności. Musi wziąć się za siebie. Przestać pić. Przestać chodzić do tego cholernego klubu. Zacząć myśleć. Zacząć żyć. Wreszcie przyłożyć się do nauki. Zdać maturę. Dostać się na dobre studia. Znaleźć pracę.  
I już nigdy więcej o nim nie myśleć.


	8. Chapter 8

-To już ostatnie. - powiedział z ulgą Eren i położył wielkie pudło na podłodze. Nie sądził, że przeprowadzka może być tak męcząca. Wyprostował obolałe od dźwigania gratów plecy i rzucił okiem na puste jak na razie mieszkanie, zastawione tylko kartonami. Mikasa podała mu szklankę wody i stanęła obok, również przyglądając się nagim ścianom. Nastolatek wziął duży łyk przyjemnie chłodnego napoju i odetchnął z ulgą, stwierdzając, że jego życie chyba zaczęło się wreszcie układać.  
Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu o tej porze pewnie właśnie zmierzałby do klubu. Otrząsnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Udało mu się wybrnąć z tego wszystkiego i najchętniej całkowicie wymazałby ten okres swojego życia z pamięci. Wyszedł na prostą. Zdał maturę, dostał się na wymarzoną uczelnię – co prawda w oddalonym o kilkaset kilometrów mieście, ale jednak. Na początku nawet cieszył się wizją wyjazdu, rozpoczęcia nowego życia na własną rękę. Ale kilka dni później Mikasa oznajmiła mu, że pojedzie razem z nim. Bo w dużym mieście łatwiej będzie jej znaleźć pracę, będzie mogła mu pomagać, gotować. Był wściekły. Tak strasznie chciał wreszcie się jej wyrwać. Po pewnym czasie stwierdził jednak, że obecność dziewczyny faktycznie może być przydatna. Chyba już pogodził się z faktem, że Mikasa zawsze będzie przy nim, niezależnie od jego woli. Udało się jej nawet znaleźć dwa wolne mieszkania w tym samym bloku, dokładnie jedno nad drugim. Eren nie protestował już więcej, i tak szczęśliwy, że będą przynajmniej mieszkać osobno. Jakkolwiek to "osobno" miało wyglądać w praktyce. Czekało ich sporo pracy nad umeblowaniem mieszkań, jednak poza tym wszystko zdawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku.  
Eren opróżnił swoją szklankę i odstawił ją na blat, jednocześnie ściągając z niego klucze od samochodu.  
-Jedźmy na jakieś zakupy. - powiedział, przypominając sobie, że w ich lodówkach jest tylko światło.

***  
Było już wpół do dziesiątej, jednak znajdujący się jakieś dwa kilometry od ich bloku sklep latem był zamykany dopiero o północy, więc Eren bez pośpiechu zaparkował samochód na niewielkim wybetonowanym placu.

Chłopak zostawił Mikasę przy stoisku z pieczywem a sam udał się w kierunku półek z alkoholami. Po ciężkiej całodniowej pracy przy przeprowadzce należało mu się zimne piwo. Powoli podszedł do jednej z lodówek i zajrzał przez szybkę, szukając trunku na który miał ochotę. Kilka metrów po prawej stronie, na drugim końcu stoiska, gdzie znajdowały się wina i wszelkiego rodzaju droższe alkohole, kątem oka dostrzegł kogoś, kto również dokonywał życiowego wyboru. Eren na moment odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i omal nie zemdlał.  
Kruczoczarne włosy. Blada cera. Cienka linia ust. Nagle wszystko ponownie skleiło się w jedną całość. Serce chłopaka biło jak oszalałe, niemal wyskakując z piersi. To było coś więcej niż zwykły szok. To był stan przedzawałowy. Eren miał ochotę się uszczypnąć, bo nie wierzył, aby mogła to być prawda. Po prawie roku... Gdy już zdołał poukładać swoje życie, niemal o nim zapomniał... Nagle wszystko wróciło. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół tamtego wieczoru. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Dlaczego nie mogli wpaść na siebie wcześniej?  
Nastolatek zastygnął w bezruchu wciąż wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim postać, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w etykietę jakiegoś wina. Po chwili mężczyzna wyczuł chyba czyjeś spojrzenie, bo podniósł głowę znad butelki i niemal upuścił ją na podłogę, jednocześnie uchylając lekko usta w zdziwieniu. Tymczasem chłopakowi naprawdę zrobiło się słabo gdy znów poczuł na sobie to spojrzenie. Czarnowłosy momentalnie zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od pobladłego bruneta. Eren zauważył, że wypełniające jego oczy niedowierzanie stopniowo przeradzało się w złość. Chwilę później mężczyzna wsadził ściskaną w dłoni butelkę do koszyka obok kilku innych produktów i odwrócił się na pięcie, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę kasy.

Eren czuł, że dostał drugą szansę i wiedział, że nie może jej zmarnować. To przecież musiało coś znaczyć. Niespodziewane spotkanie po prawie dziesięciu miesiącach, w oddalonym o kilkaset kilometrów mieście. To nie mógł być zwykły przypadek. Chłopak ostrożnie stawiał kroki na roztrzęsionych, miękkich jak z waty nogach. Tym razem nie mógł niczego zepsuć, nie mógł pozwolić mu uciec, zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w tłumie, zapaść pod ziemię. Miał dowód na jego istnienie, nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. Musiał jakoś go zaczepić, zagadać. Zdobyć adres, numer, albo przynajmniej jego cholerne imię.

Czarnowłosy stał na końcu kasy, czekając aż jego zakupy zostaną skasowane. Eren podszedł blisko i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął miejsce następnego klienta. Mimowolnie rzucił okiem na produkty przesuwające się powoli w stronę ekspedientki. Drogie wino, jakiś chleb, trochę warzyw. Nic szczególnego. Nastolatek szybkim ruchem zgarnął ze stoiska przy kasie pierwsze lepsze gumy do żucia i położył je na taśmie, z zamiarem kupienia czegokolwiek. Grzebiąc dłonią w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu drobnych ukradkiem zerknął w kierunku mężczyzny i znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy poczuł na sobie pełne złości i grozy spojrzenie wyłaniające się spod pasm czarnych włosów, jakby ostrzegające go, żeby się nie zbliżał. Chłopak spuścił wzrok w zawahaniu. Może lepiej jednak sobie odpuścić?

Mężczyzna zapłacił kartą i ostrożnie zapakował swoje zakupy, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił sklep, rzucając ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w stronę Erena. Ten śledził go wzrokiem i gdy jego gumy zostały skasowane obojętnie wsunął je razem z resztą do kieszeni i z kotłującą się w sercu niepewnością poszedł za nim.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren bez słowa śledził czarnowłosego i odezwał się dopiero gdy ten podszedł do czarnego audi, zaparkowanego na prawej części parkingu.  
-Cześć. - zaczął nieśmiało chłopak. Cholera, nawet przed pierwszą randką się tak nie stresował. Co on tak właściwie miał powiedzieć?  
\- Pamiętasz mnie? - biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą reakcję czarnowłosego odpowiedź na to pytanie była bardziej niż oczywista, ale nic innego nie przyszło nastolatkowi do głowy. Mężczyzna prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
-A jak ci się wydaje? - zapytał, wkładając zakupy do bagażnika. Chłód tonu jego głosu wypełnił powietrze i mimo ciepła lipcowej nocy Erena przeszył dreszcz. Chyba nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego spotkania. Ale chłopak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Podszedł nieco bliżej i delikatnie wysunął rękę w jego kierunku.  
-Eren. - czarnowłosy zmierzył go wzrokiem i z wyraźną niechęcią chwycił jego dłoń.  
-Levi. - odpowiedział niechętnie i momentalnie wysunął rękę z uścisku, po czym zamknął bagażnik. Podenerwowanie Erena rosło z każdą sekundą. Bo niby co miał teraz powiedzieć? Oczywiście po intensywnych przeżyciach w toalecie myślał głównie o tym żeby jakoś zaciągnąć go do łóżka, ale... Przecież nie mógł o to tak po prostu zapytać...  
-Może... spotkamy się kiedyś? - zaproponował nieśmiało. Levi posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi.  
-Niby po co? - zapytał oschle.  
-No, wiesz... Porozmawiać? - Eren naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak utrzymać tą konwersację, a niechęć czarnowłosego napełniała go niepokojem, że znowu mu ucieknie, tak jak ostatnim razem. W odpowiedzi na jego słowa mężczyzna znów pogardliwie prychnął i ominął go w drodze do drzwi samochodu.  
-Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać. - powiedział szorstko i zacisnął dłoń na klamce, jednak czując nagłe szarpnięcie na nadgarstku odwrócił się w stronę Erena z jeszcze bardziej zirytowaną miną. Chłopak był wyraźnie zdenerwowany jego podejściem i sposobem w jaki był traktowany. Czy on naprawdę nie pamiętał do czego między nimi doszło? Czy to kompletnie nic dla niego nie znaczyło?  
-Prawie rok temu niemal zgwałciłeś mnie w klubowym kiblu, a teraz... - Levi przerwał gniewną wypowiedź chłopaka wyrywając swoją rękę z jego uścisku i fuknął z oburzeniem.  
-Zgwałciłem? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś jakoś szczególnie protestował.  
Eren zmarszczył brwi, niechętnie zmuszony przyznać mu rację. Jak do cholery miał go zatrzymać? Przecież nie mógł znowu pozwolić mu uciec, musiał coś zrobić.  
-Ale... Po tym wszystkim do czego między nami doszło nie możemy nawet pogadać? - tym razem chłopak spróbował nieco łagodniej.  
-Po czym wszystkim? - wysyczał ze złością czarnowłosy i jednym szybkim ruchem przykleszczył Erena do samochodu. Zdezorientowany nastolatek z przerażeniem patrzył na jego zamglone wściekłością spojrzenie wyłaniające się spod zmarszczonych brwi. Tym razem naprawdę się go bał.  
\- Posłuchaj szczeniaku, nigdy do niczego między nami nie doszło, lepiej wbij to sobie do tej swojej pustej głowy. - wyraźnie wypowiadał każde słowo, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że komunikat w pełni dotrze do odbiorcy. Eren patrzył na niego z rozchylonymi w zdziwieniu ustami, wciąż oniemiały. Palce czarnowłosego już zaczęły otwierać się na koszulce chłopaka, gdy ten nagle zdecydował się walczyć o swoje. Nie mógł tak łatwo dać za wygraną.  
-Zabawne. Pamiętam to nieco inaczej. - stwierdził nastolatek rozbawionym tonem, usiłując ukryć wciąż pulsujący mu w piersiach strach. Na dźwięk tych słów pięści czarnowłosego ponownie zacisnęły się na koszulce Erena i tym razem jeszcze mocniej przycisnęły go do samochodu.  
-Więc zapomnij. - wysyczał przez zęby Levi. - Lepiej dla ciebie gówniarzu, żeby nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Postaraj się o to dla własnego dobra.  
Mimo całej grozy tej sytuacji, widząc twarz czarnowłosego kilka centymetrów od własnej Eren mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym. Gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł lekkie rumieńce na jego policzkach, fuknął z poirytowaniem. Posyłając ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie Levi puścił go i gwałtownie odepchnął od pojazdu, po czym podszedł do drzwi od strony kierowcy i otworzył je mocnym szarpnięciem za klamkę. Nastolatek w sekundzie przebił determinację do działania przez chmurę brudnych myśli, ze świadomością, że musi coś zrobić, jeśli nie chce go stracić.  
-A co jeśli ktoś jednak się o tym dowie? - powiedział prowokacyjnym tonem. Czarnowłosy momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę i zastygnął w bezruchu, wolną dłoń zaciskając w pięść na tyle mocno, że kłykcie jego palców zrobiły się białe. Eren stał kilka kroków za jego samochodem wytrzymując gniewne spojrzenie, z nadzieją, że jego działania wreszcie przyniosą jakiś pożądany skutek. Cholera, dostanie od niego to czego chce, choćby miał posłużyć się szantażem.  
Swoją drogą... Dlaczego aż tak bardzo mu zależało na zachowaniu wszystkiego w tajemnicy?  
Levi westchnął rozluźniając pięść i zamknął drzwi. Podchodząc w kierunku Erena wydawał się być już znacznie spokojniejszy. Nastolatek momentalnie odczytał to jako swoją wygraną i gdy mężczyzna zatrzymał się niecały metr przed nim, serce w jego piersi zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej. Po chwili jednak chłopak zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji, gdy czarnowłosy wydobył z tylnej kieszeni spodni skórzany portfel.  
-Ile chcesz? - zapytał obojętnym tonem, przeglądając zawartość kieszonek.  
-Co? - zapytał zmieszany Eren.  
-Nie mam za dużo gotówki, ale mogę wypisać ci czek. - stwierdził po chwili Levi i podniósł pytający wzrok na chłopaka. - Ile?  
-Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy. - odpowiedział z pogardą Eren. Tym razem naprawdę się wkurzył. Czy on faktycznie uważał go za kogoś tak płytkiego? Myślał, że parę stów załatwi sprawę? Że tylko o to mu chodzi? Czarnowłosy tymczasem zamknął portfel ostentacyjnym ruchem i ponownie wsunął go do tylnej kieszeni, z widocznym niezadowoleniem marszcząc brwi.  
-Więc czego chcesz? - zapytał przeszywającym tonem, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka, jakby zamierzając dostrzec odpowiedź jeszcze zanim padnie z jego ust.  
-Ciebie. - odparł po krótkiej chwili milczenia Eren, usiłując ukryć drżenie głosu i intensywny rumieniec wstępujący na policzki. Na dźwięk kolejnego pogardliwego prychnięcia coś go zabolało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Mężczyzna ponownie zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie zirytowany odpowiedzią chłopaka.  
-Tak się składa, że nie jestem sprzedajną dziwką. - wysyczał z jadem Levi i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając w stronę samochodu. Eren tymczasem czuł, jak narasta w nim rozczarowanie i wściekłość – raczej na samego siebie. Bo znów nie udało mu się go zatrzymać. Znów zrobił coś nie tak. Tylko co?  
Ale był zły również na niego – czym do cholery zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie? Czy po tym co zrobił ten dupek miał jakiekolwiek prawo, żeby tak po prostu sobie pójść, zostawiając go bez żadnych wyjaśnień? Chłopak poczuł jak emocje biorą górę nad jego zdrowym rozsądkiem. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze, ale tym razem zupełnie nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować. Nie myśląc wiele, zdecydował się powiedzieć coś, czego nie powinien – tym bardziej domyślając się jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje. Ale było mu już tak strasznie wszystko jedno.  
-Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Dziwki pobierają opłaty za swoje usługi. - powiedział lekceważącym tonem posyłając mu protekcjonalne spojrzenie spod mocno zmarszczonych brwi.  
Tylko przez ułamek sekundy widział twarz Levi'a, wściekłą jak nigdy przedtem. Chwilę później leżał już na zimnym betonie, ciężko łapiąc powietrze i usiłując odzyskać zdolność wyraźnego widzenia. Potworny ból przeszywał całą jego twarz a metaliczny smak w ustach prowokował wymioty. Chłopak ostrożnie przysiadł na piętach i podparł się dygoczącymi rękami, czując, że nawet w takiej pozycji nieznacznie traci równowagę. Biorąc szybkie, płytkie oddechy poczuł ciecz skapującą mu z koniuszka nosa i leniwie cieknącą po brodzie. Popatrzył niepewnie na widoczne w bladym świetle latarni ciemne plamy na szarym betonie i przysunął dłoń do krwawiącego nosa, chybotliwie podnosząc się na nogi. Wypluł zebraną w ustach ciecz i zaciskając pokryte posoką zęby odwrócił się w kierunku czarnowłosego. Mężczyzna wciąż stał tam gdzie przedtem i powoli poruszał palcami dłoni, która zadała cios. Eren czuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego. Nie chciał takiego zakończenia. W ogóle nie chciał zakończenia.  
Tak bardzo chciał w tej chwili wyglądać dumnie – stanąć przed nim z podniesioną wysoko głową i obojętnym wyrazem twarzy dać do zrozumienia, że ma to wszystko gdzieś, że zupełnie mu nie zależy. Ale nie potrafił. Wiedział, że za moment wybuchnie płaczem. Czy naprawdę chciał od niego aż tak wiele? Czy za głupi komentarz należało mu się coś takiego?  
Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi i posłał mu ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, by po chwili zniknąć w swoim samochodzie. Eren spuścił głowę, pozwalając kilku łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Już sama świadomość odniesionej porażki była dla niego czymś zbyt ciężkim do udźwignięcia, czymś zbyt nagłym aby mógł się na to przygotować. W połączeniu ze sposobem w jaki dał się pokonać, ciężar niemal zmiażdżył mu wnętrzności. Czuł jak jego płuca zalewa gęsty, piekielnie gorący płyn, jak topi się we własnej rozpaczy.  
I to wszystko z powodu jakiegoś faceta, którego nawet nie znał. Którego wręcz obsesyjnie pożądał, chociaż na jeszcze jedną noc. Faceta, który nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. I którego za cholerę nie mógł wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu. Nie potrafił tak po prostu go wykreślić. I ten fakt tylko jeszcze bardziej go dobijał.  
Ostrożnie biorąc głęboki oddech odwrócił się z rezygnacją i wolnym krokiem poszedł w stronę wejścia do sklepu, z pełnym obojętności przekonaniem, że gorzej już być nie może. I właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie o konieczności wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego Mikasie. Jęknął bezgłośnie, przypominając sobie słowa ojca. "Zawsze może być gorzej, Eren. Zawsze."

 

Levi z wściekłością zatrzasnął drzwi i uderzył pięściami w kierownicę, mocno zaciskając szczękę. Cholera. Jak ten szczeniak w ogóle się tu znalazł? Nie po to fatygował się do klubu oddalonego o kilkaset kilometrów, żeby ten sam gówniarz ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się w jego mieście. Poza tym, przecież to był tylko jeden raz. Jeden jedyny raz, kiedy zrobił coś tak pojebanego. Powinien był siedzieć na dupie popijając swoje piwo zamiast wariować na jego punkcie. Wszystko przez ten pieprzony ocean zamiast tęczówek.  
Przecież już od niemal roku praktykował ten styl życia. Może i nie spędzał w takich miejscach każdego weekendu, ale tak czy inaczej robił to dość regularnie. I zawsze kosztowało go to wiele zachodu. Chcąc spokojnie posiedzieć w takiej knajpie musiał opuścić granice miasta – tutaj wszyscy go znali. Nie ważne jak bardzo poprzecierane spodnie by założył, jak szczelnie ukrył się za kapturem – ktoś by go rozpoznał. I niech to szlag – do tego wieczora w Shiganshinie wszystko działało jak należy.  
Problem nie tkwił jedynie w tym, co zrobił. Najgorszy był fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nawet nie myślał o czymś takim. Nie raz wyłapywał przecież w tłumie atrakcyjnych facetów, jednak po kilku sekundach jego wzrok zawsze obojętnie się od nich odklejał, nawet jeśli faktycznie było na co popatrzeć. Ale z tym szczeniakiem było zupełnie inaczej. Nigdy nie podejrzewał się o stracenie kontroli w takim stopniu – przecież nie doprowadzał się do tak złego stanu, żeby całkiem utracić świadomość swoich działań. Wtedy też nie był bardzo pijany. Cały problem tkwił w tym pieprzonym smarkaczu. Może i coś w nim było – coś niepokojąco kuszącego, coś tajemniczego. Był jak nowa zdobycz, świeże mięso tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale choćby nie wiem jak trudno było mu się powstrzymać – nie istniało usprawiedliwienie. Pieprzenie się z nastolatkiem w klubowym kiblu nie przewiduje okoliczności łagodzących. Nawet teraz, myśląc o tym nie do końca był w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego tak strasznie mu odbiło – już sama myśl, że wszedł do tej kabiny i chcąc czy nie dotykał jej zawartości, wywoływał u niego dreszcze obrzydzenia. Może nawet samo dotykanie gówniarza było w pewien sposób obrzydliwe.  
A teraz jeszcze ten szczeniak pojawia się tutaj i...  
To była jednorazowa przygoda. Pieprzona wpadka. Pierwsza i ostatnia. Jeśli smarkacz tego nie zrozumie, będzie miał poważne problemy.  
Levi wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, wydając przy tym dziwny, syczący dźwięk i podniósł głowę znad kierownicy, zerkając do bocznego lusterka. Chyba coś w nim trochę pękło, gdy zobaczył łzy spływające po policzkach chłopaka. Twarz skrzywdzonego dziecka w połączeniu z tymi cholernymi oczami mimowolnie wywołała u niego wyrzuty sumienia. "Gdyby przynajmniej nie ten pieprzony nos..." - westchnął w myślach czarnowłosy.  
Był wściekły. Wściekły na niego, że w ogóle usiłował wejść z butami w jego życie. Wściekły na siebie za swoją przesadną brutalność. Może nie powinien tak reagować. Może w ogóle nie powinien był go odtrącać...  
Nie. Dobrze wiedział, że nie chodzi mu o rozmowę. A przecież nie mógł pozwolić, żeby to się powtórzyło. Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby z przeświadczeniem, że po tym co zrobił, chłopak nie będzie już chciał mieć z nim żadnego kontaktu. Może to i lepiej. A może nie... Biorąc pod uwagę to kim był, spotykanie się z facetem – zwłaszcza tak młodym – było ryzykowne, zdecydowanie zbyt ryzykowne, ale...  
Cholera, gdyby tylko był anonimowym nikim, już dawno zaciągnąłby tego szczeniaka do siebie.  
Nagle jego umysł mimowolnie zaczęły wypełniać wspomnienia tamtej nocy. Zaklął pod nosem, czując, jak się łamie. Jak wszystkie jego mocne postanowienia tracą na znaczeniu w obliczu obrazów produkowanych przez wyobraźnię. I jeszcze ten nos... Może powinien mu to przynajmniej jakoś wynagrodzić? Poszukując go wzrokiem wyjrzał przez szybę, szybko upewniając się, że nie jest jeszcze jeszcze za późno. Dostrzegł Erena siedzącego na murku przy wyjeździe z parkingu, z dłonią wciąż przyciśniętą do krwawiącego nosa. Levi westchnął cicho i wahając się jeszcze tylko przez kilka sekund, wydobył ze schowka jakiś stary dokument i długopis, po czym na niedbale oderwanym skrawku papieru zapisał swój numer. Wiedział, że będzie tego żałował. To była jedna z tych decyzji z których nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Zapisując ostatnią cyfrę z westchnieniem zapytał sam siebie, dlaczego dwa razy popełnia ten sam błąd.

Eren dopiero po chwili usłyszał zapalający się silnik jego samochodu. Przez moment nawet zastanawiał się dlaczego trwało to tak długo, jednak szybko wyrzucił pytanie ze swojej głowy. Nie chciał myśleć o nim już nigdy więcej. Świadomość, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić bolała bardziej niż otrzymany cios.  
Nastolatek co chwila z przerażeniem zerkał w stronę oświetlonego wnętrza sklepu, czekając na przybycie siostry. Tak strasznie obawiał się jej reakcji. Bo niby co miał jej powiedzieć? Że dostał w mordę od kolesia z którym przeruchał się kiedyś na imprezie? Wtedy chyba sama by mu przywaliła.  
Nagle oślepiły go światła samochodu. Nastolatek momentalnie zapomniał o zmartwieniach związanych z wtajemniczeniem Mikasy w jego uszkodzoną twarz. Opuścił głowę w zasępieniu, chcąc żeby ten gnojek jak najszybciej wyjechał z parkingu i zniknął z jego życia. Raz na zawsze.  
Eren zmarszczył brwi z irytacją gdy pojazd zaczął zwalniać i w końcu zatrzymał się centralnie obok niego. Z niechęcią ale i ciekawością patrzył na sunącą w dół szybę i wyłaniającą się zza niej twarz czarnowłosego, teraz już znacznie spokojniejszą. Siedząc na dość wysokim murku nastolatek był niemal na tej samej wysokości co siedzący w samochodzie Levi. Chłopak posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, czekając na jakiś rozwój wydarzeń. Tym razem facet nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar w jakikolwiek sposób zrobić mu krzywdę . Może wyraz jego twarzy zahaczał nawet o coś przepraszającego. Po chwili czarnowłosy wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, między wskazującym a środkowym palcem przytrzymując jakąś małą karteczkę. Eren zerknął na niego niepewnie i ostrożnie sięgnął po nią. Z nadmierną podejrzliwością przysunął kawałek papieru bliżej do twarzy, usiłując w słabym świetle latarni dostrzec jego zawartość. Numer. Oczy chłopaka momentalnie rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Ogarnięty szokiem gapił się na świstek trochę zbyt długo, bo gdy uniósł głowę chcąc coś powiedzieć, samochód opuszczał już parking i po chwili zniknął z jego pola widzenia, niknąc za drzewami po prawej stronie drogi. Eren wziął głęboki wdech usiłując uspokoić szalone dudnienie w swojej klatce piersiowej. Jeszcze przez chwilę obracał karteczkę pomiędzy palcami lewej, czystej od krwi dłoni, chcąc chyba upewnić się o jej faktycznym istnieniu. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy ostatecznie jednak udało mu się coś osiągnąć?

 

Mikasa omal nie upuściła zakupów, gdy zobaczyła jego zakrwawioną twarz. Była wściekła. Nie tylko dlatego, że szukała go po całym sklepie przez jakieś piętnaście minut. Była wściekła bo Eren nie chciał jej powiedzieć co się stało. Usiłował zbyć ją jakimś głupim kłamstewkiem, ale dziewczyna nie uwierzyła, że rozwalony nos był efektem zwykłego upadku. Po krótkich oględzinach w domu stwierdziła, że sprawa jest poważna i niemal zmusiła go do wizyty w szpitalu. Chłopak nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale poddał się woli siostry, nie chcąc denerwować jej jeszcze bardziej. Gdy o trzeciej w nocy wychodzili wreszcie ze szpitala – Mikasa z wciąż naburmuszoną miną a Eren z usztywniającym opatrunkiem na nosie – chłopak przypomniał sobie o swoim dziewięciocyfrowym skarbie i odruchowo wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, upewniając się, że karteczka wciąż jest na swoim miejscu. Z jednej strony jej obecność cieszyła go, ale... wciąż miał wiele wątpliwości. Czy po tym jak dostał w mordę taki wyraz dobroci nie był zbyt podejrzany? Przecież nie wiedział nawet czy to faktycznie numer komórki. A nawet jeśli, niekoniecznie musiał należeć do niego – może chcąc ostatecznie go dobić i upokorzyć Levi naskrobał na karteczce numer jakiejś pizzerii albo agencji towarzyskiej. Mimo wszystko była jakaś szansa, że wszystko to nie było tylko głupim żartem – nikła, ale jednak. Cholera, jeśli naprawdę ceną za zdobycie jego numeru było otrzymanie ciosu w twarz, mogli od razu tak to załatwić. Eren z chęcią nadstawiłby jeszcze drugi policzek, jeśli byłoby to konieczne.


	10. Chapter 10

Mała karteczka z każdą kolejną minutą zdawała się być coraz bardziej wymięta. Eren już dawno wpisał numer do pamięci telefonu, więc nieszczególnie przejmował się teraz jej stanem. Miętolenie otrzymanego niczym ostatniej szansy świstka papieru po prostu w jakiś sposób pomagało mu myśleć. A może właśnie nie pomagało. Bo przecież siedział tu już prawie godzinę, zastanawiając się, kiedy powinien użyć numeru. Jeśli w ogóle powinien.  
Ociężale podniósł się na łóżku z półleżącej pozycji i westchnął cicho, opierając głowę o miękki zagłówek. Na moment zamknął oczy. Musi jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Już po chwili porzucił jednak ten pomysł, ze świadomością, że nie przyniesie to żadnego skutku. Minęło już przecież pięć dni odkąd miał w swoim posiadaniu ten numer –pięć długich dni wypełnionych rozmyślaniem na ten temat. Kolejne piętnaście minut niczego nie zmieni. Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że musi użyć go właśnie dzisiaj, że bez tego nie zaśnie, nie będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować, że potrzebuje przynajmniej potwierdzenia czy numer naprawdę należy do Levi'a. Wziął głęboki oddech chcąc dodać sobie odwagi i odblokował ekran telefonu. 20:18. Środa. Cholera, to z pewnością nie był najlepszy termin na załatwianie takich spraw, ale... Pieprzyć to.  
Eren jakoś zupełnie odruchowo odszukał jego numer w spisie kontaktów i dotknął palcem symbolu zielonej słuchawki. Dopiero słysząc sygnał połączenia uświadomił sobie, że to dzieje się naprawdę – dopiero wtedy zaczął się poważnie stresować, jego serce w sekundzie przyspieszyło co najmniej kilkukrotnie. Wziął jednak głęboki wdech i wciąż czekał, chociaż pierwszą paniczną myślą było jak najszybciej się rozłączyć. Gdy kolejny sygnał połączenia nagle został zastąpiony przez cichy szum po drugiej stronie słuchawki, chłopak poczuł jak dziwny ciężar naciska na jego klatkę piersiową, spłycając oddechy i uniemożliwiając wyduszenie z siebie słowa. O dziwo z drugiej strony wciąż nie padł żaden odgłos oprócz statycznego, przeciągłego szumu świadczącego o czyjejś obecności. Eren wreszcie się przełamał.  
-Eeeeh... Czcześć, to ja, Eren. - zdołał wydukać.  
-Cześć. - odezwał się po chwili znudzony głos w słuchawce.  
-No więc... Spotkamy się? - zapytał chłopak nieśmiało. - No chyba że nie chcesz, wtedy... Po prostu powiedz, jeśli mam się odczepić... - dodał po chwili, chcąc postawić sprawę jasno. Miał nadzieję, że ta znajomość nie zakończy się tutaj, nie w taki sposób, jednak z drugiej strony nie chciał już przeciągać niczego na siłę, nie chciał do niczego go zmuszać. Bo to przecież nie miało najmniejszego sensu.  
-Powiedz tylko gdzie i kiedy. - zawyrokował metaliczny głos.  
-Może lepiej ty zdecyduj... Dopiero co się wprowadziłem i niczego tutaj nie znam... - odparł Eren.  
-Pątek, 20:00, kawiarnia Kormoran. - rozbrzmiał po krótkiej chwili głos po drugiej stronie. - Wiesz gdzie to?  
-Tak, chyba kojarzę. - przyznał Eren, przywołując w pamięci małą knajpkę w centrum miasta która zwróciła jego uwagę podczas jednego z wieczornych spacerów z Mikasą. Po jego odpowiedzi zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Chłopak zaczął panikować, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. Nagle jednak mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie.  
-Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać?  
Treść tego pytanie trochę zbiła Erena z tropu. Przecież po to mieli się spotkać, prawda? Chociaż... Ostateczny cel tych całych podchodów był trochę inny, więc... Czyżby Levi już teraz domyślił się o co mu chodzi? "To całkiem prawdopodobne..." - przyznał w myślach nastolatek z cichym westchnieniem. Tak czy siak nie mógł przecież zrobić z siebie totalnego zboczeńca i tak po prostu mu tego powiedzieć. Udał więc lekkie zmieszanie i delikatnie zaśmiał się do słuchawki.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
Ciche, jakby pogardliwe prychnięcie po drugiej stronie upewniło chłopaka w przekonaniu, że nie udało mu się oszukać czarnowłosego. Oczywiście, że cała ta scenka była żałośnie sztuczna, ale... żeby aż tak? Eren wiedział, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt słabym kłamcą jak na tego kolesia, chociaż zawsze miał opinię dość dobrego oszusta. Ten fakt wcale mu się nie podobał. Jeśli Levi faktycznie wszystkiego się już domyślił, to... po co przeciągać akcję całej tej historii? Nie można by tak od razu dotrzeć do sedna?

-Nieważne. Do piątku. - słysząc te słowa Eren również chciał jakoś się pożegnać, jednak nie zdążył. Mężczyzna rozłączył się zaraz po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa. Nastolatek bezsilnie rzucił się na łóżko, nieco rozczarowany tym wciąż lekceważącym podejściem do jego osoby i czując jak związane z zaplanowanym spotkaniem podenerwowanie narasta w jego ciele.  
-Mam złe przeczucia... - wymamrotał, przecierając twarz dłońmi.


	11. Chapter 11

Lody już dawno zamieniły się w bezładną papkę, wypełniając pucharek wielokolorową, gęstą zupą. Eren wciąż leniwie grzebał w nich łyżeczką. Słodycze zawsze pomagały mu w stresowych sytuacjach, ale tym razem jego żołądek był tak zaciśnięty, że zjadł niecałą połowę porcji, którą zazwyczaj bez trudu pochłaniał w mniej niż pięć minut. Był tutaj już prawie pół godziny i o całe pół godziny za wcześnie. Po powrocie z pracy wpadł w totalną panikę że nie zdąży, tym bardziej, że usłyszał w radiu o jakimś wypadku na trasie którą zamierzał dostać się do umówionej kawiarni i ogromnych korkach tym spowodowanych. Wyjechał z domu zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. I wcale nie był to dobry pomysł, bo czekając na niego na miejscu stresował się jeszcze bardziej. Zastanawiał się czy będzie w ogóle w stanie sklecić jakieś sensowne zdanie – nie dość, że na widok tego faceta od razu odbierało mu mowę, był cholernie niewyspany. Wczorajszego wieczora zdecydowanie zbyt długo ekscytował się dzisiejszym spotkaniem.  
Zerkając na stojącą przed nim płynną maź zawołał kelnerkę i poprosił o zabranie pucharka. Na moment zanurzył twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiając się co on tak właściwie robi. A raczej co zamierza zrobić. Oczami wyobraźni widział już czarnowłosego po drugiej stronie stolika i czuł na sobie jego niepochlebne spojrzenie. O czym on do cholery będzie z nim rozmawiał? Ta myśl nagle wprawiła go w niemałe przerażenie. Levi nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby, która lubi prowadzić konwersacje – a co dopiero je zaczynać czy w jakimkolwiek stopniu starać się o ich utrzymanie. A Eren nie miał zielonego pojęcia co mógłby mu powiedzieć. "To będzie totalna porażka." - pomyślał z rozczarowaniem i westchnął cicho, zerkając na zegarek. Zbliżała się dwudziesta. Zaraz tu będzie. Serce chłopaka mimowolnie trochę przyspieszyło.

Słysząc odgłos otwieranych drzwi Eren podniósł wzrok znad stojącej na stoliku świeczki w którą do tej pory intensywnie się wpatrywał, z braku lepszego punktu zaczepienia. To on. Chłopak odruchowo wyprostował się na krześle i nieco poprawił, widząc jak mężczyzna wolnym krokiem przechodzi między stolikami i rozgląda się. Znów miał na sobie garnitur, musiał pracować w jakiejś korporacji. Levi poświęcił dosłownie sekundę na odnalezienie nastolatka wzrokiem i niechętnie podszedł w jego kierunku, po drodze wzdychając cicho na myśl o wszystkich sensownych rzeczach które mógłby teraz robić, zamiast siedzenia w knajpie z tym gówniarzem.  
-Cześć. - powiedział obojętnie, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Erena. Chłopak wzdrygnął się nieco na dźwięk tego głosu, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego.  
-Cześć. - odparł cicho, nerwowo poruszając spoconymi dłońmi pod stolikiem. Nastolatek intensywnie przeczesywał nawet te najciemniejsze zakamarki swojego umysłu w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek tematu do rozmowy. Na szczęście z opresji chwilowo uratowała go kelnerka, która momentalnie pojawiła się obok Levi'a.  
-Dla pana to co zawsze? - zapytała drobna kobieta miękkim, ciepłym tonem.  
A więc był tutaj stałym bywalcem... Chłopak coraz intensywniej wyczuwał coś dziwnego w całej tej sytuacji, tym bardziej dostrzegając po chwili, że inni pracownicy kawiarni również ciągle zerkają w ich kierunku. I ewidentnie nie kierowali spojrzenia na Erena.  
Levi odpowiedział kelnerce prostym "tak" i po chwili dziewczyna zniknęła za ladą. Czarnowłosy przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka, studiując go swoim znużonym wzrokiem. Nie wyglądał źle. Chyba wyglądał nawet trochę lepiej niż wtedy. Wyglądał trochę mniej niż dzieciak. Z naciskiem na trochę. Widząc monstrualne rumieńce na jego twarzy i ogólne podenerwowanie miał już ochotę przewrócić oczami i jak najszybciej się stąd wynosić. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie będzie dla niego w żadnym stopniu znośna. O ile w ogóle do jakiejkolwiek dojdzie, bo jak na razie szczeniak zdawał się zadławić własnym językiem, tylko się na niego gapiąc. Zdecydowanie zbyt ostentacyjnie się na niego gapiąc.  
-Oi. - powiedział i pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem. Eren wzdrygnął się lekko i odruchowo mrugnął. Chyba się na niego zapatrzył, totalnie gdzieś odpłynął. Przywrócony do rzeczywistości westchnął cicho i ponownie wbił spojrzenie w świeczkę, wściekły, że już zdążył się przed nim zbłaźnić.  
-Więc o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - zapytał Levi. Nastolatek nieśmiało podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem zauważył pędzącą w ich kierunku kelnerkę. Zaraz,zaraz. Czy to przypadkiem trochę nie za szybko? Eren miał wrażenie, że na drugim końcu sali siedzieli goście, którymi nikt się jeszcze nie zainteresował, chociaż przyszli wcześniej niż czarnowłosy. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi w totalnej dezorientacji. Coś naprawdę tutaj nie grało. Na sali siedziało jeszcze co najmniej kilku nieobsłużonych klientów, a on dostał swoją filiżankę w mniej niż minutę. Nastolatek podejrzliwym wzrokiem odprowadził kobietę do baru, czując jak przyjemny aromat kawy delikatnie łaskocze go w nosie. Czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że o czymś nie wie – o czymś bardzo istotnym. Westchnął cicho poddając na razie tą myśl i usiłując skupić się na prowadzeniu konwersacji. Levi brał właśnie mały łyk aromatycznego napoju, ku zdziwieniu Erena strasznie dziwacznie trzymając filiżankę. Gdy naczynie ponownie wylądowało na spodeczku a spojrzenie czarnowłosego na twarzy chłopaka, ten zamrugał kilka razy z podenerwowaniem, usiłując znaleźć jakiś temat do rozmowy. Niezręczna cisza wciąż jednak trwała.  
Levi zdecydował się na moment przejąć pałeczkę. To szczeniak chciał o czymś rozmawiać, nie on – ale jako że na razie był trzęsącą się galaretą niezdolną do wypowiedzenia zdania, mężczyzna postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zadać mu kilka pytań. Swoją drogą, co z nim było nie tak? "Jestem aż tak przerażający?" - westchnął Levi w myślach.  
-Skąd ty się tutaj tak właściwie wziąłeś? - zapytał, chociaż ton jego głosu nie wyrażał najmniejszego śladu faktycznego zainteresowania tematem. Eren nieśmiało podniósł wzrok znad świeczki, nieco zdziwiony faktem, że jego rozmówca odezwał się jako pierwszy. Umysł chłopaka naprawdę był w tragicznym stanie. Jeśli dalej miało to tak wyglądać, ta rozmowa z pewnością spełznie na niczym.  
-Wprowadziłem się jakiś tydzień temu. Od października zaczynam tu studia. - odparł nastolatek powoli się uspokajając.  
-Jakie?  
-Prawo. - na tą odpowiedź Levi nieznacznie pokiwał głową i wziął kolejny łyk kawy. Wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od chłopaka, licząc na jakiś rozwój sytuacji. Cokolwiek. Jedno zdanie. Słowo. Choćby najbardziej gówniane. Czy ten gówniarz miał autyzm? Serio, co było z nim nie tak?  
-Więc.. Co u ciebie? - wykrztusił wreszcie Eren. Myślał, że zapadnie się pod ziemię gdy usłyszał wlasny głos wypowiadający to idiotyczne pytanie – jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Przełknął ślinę, z rozczarowaniem uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo zdążył już wszystko zjebać. To z pewnością nie był ten typ pytania jakie zadaje się osobie o której kompletnie nic się nie wie. Tym bardziej mając w stosunku do niej dość konkretne zamiary.  
-Wszystko spoko. - odparł Levi znużonym głosem. Gdyby tylko nie był tak zmęczony i w gównianym nastroju chyba nawet by się roześmiał słysząc to pytanie. Zwłaszcza że w połączeniu z tymi wypiekami na twarzy i oczami wypełnionymi szczeniackim pożądaniem całość rysowała się naprawdę komicznie. Chłopak może i wyglądał uroczo z delikatnymi rumieńcami, ale faza buraka w jaką wszedł teraz, nie dodawała mu niczego dobrego – a już na pewno nie uroku.  
-A u ciebie? Jak nos? - zapytał obojętnie czarnowłosy. Eren nieśmiało podniósł wzrok, wciąż płonąc ze wstydu i odruchowo dotknął dłonią opatrunku, o którym niemal już zapomniał.  
-Dobrze. Już prawie nie boli. - odpowiedział cicho i wypuścił powietrze, poddając się. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć niczego sensownego. W sumie to od początku nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. A raczej jak zacząć. Położył łokcie na stole i w akcie rozpaczy ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To nie tak, że już mu nie zależało – naprawdę chciał jakoś się z nim dogadać, ale... Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Jego mózg odmówił jakiegokolwiek posłuszeństwa.  
Levi tymczasem wziął kolejny, spokojny łyk swojej kawy i popatrzył na tą opartą na dłoniach brązową czuprynę. Może nawet zrobiło mu się go trochę żal. Przez krótką chwilę. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i nie zamierzając spędzić w jego wątpliwie przyjemnym towarzystwie już ani sekundy dłużej wyjął z portfela stuzłotowy banknot i podnosząc się z krzesła niedbale rzucił go na stół, zaraz obok swojej filiżanki.  
-Marnujesz mój czas. - te słowa i dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła momentalnie wyrwały Erena z jego transu. Zauważając, że Levi wstaje i szykuje się do wyjścia gwałtownie podniósł się na równe nogi i chwycił go za przedramię. Nie do końca planował dać się ponieść emocjom, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Trzeci raz już nie może pozwolić mu zwiać.  
-Nie, proszę. - powiedział cicho, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Proszę, nie każ mi cię znowu gonić.  
Levi czuł się dziwnie z dotykiem jego ciepłej dłoni na swoim przedramieniu. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że ten bodziec otworzył pewną szufladkę w jego pamięci – tą, którą już dawno zamknął i zdecydował nigdy nawet się do niej nie zbliżać. Nie spodziewał się od chłopaka takiej reakcji. Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo mu na nim zależało? Po chwili skarcił się za złe sformułowanie pytania. Nie, nie zależało mu na nim jako na całości. Tylko na jego ciele. A zwłaszcza pewnej jego części, wnioskując po fakcie, że cała fascynacja Erena jego osobą opierała się na pewnym przemiłym wieczorze spędzonym wspólnie w toalecie. Bynajmniej nie rozmawiali wtedy na życiowe tematy zgłębiając swoje charaktery. Więc jedyną motywacją tego szczeniaka było powtórzenie tego, co wtedy się tam wydarzyło. Jeśli naprawdę był aż tak napalony, nie prościej było załatwić to w inny, prostszy sposób? Dlaczego tak strasznie zależało mu akurat na nim?  
Tak czy owak Levi był już zniecierpliwiony i zirytowany postawą chłopaka. Jeśli to dla niego takie ważne niech przynajmniej konkretnie powie o co chodzi, pozbawiając go wątpliwości. Nie żeby potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń miało cokolwiek zmienić, bo... Bo przecież nie mógł dopuścić do powtórzenia tego incydentu z klubu. Nawet jeśli sam gdzieś głęboko w środku tego chciał. Mimo wszystko z jakiegoś powodu potrzebował tej pewności odnośnie zamiarów chłopaka.  
-Może przynajmniej powiesz mi wreszcie o co ci chodzi? - zapytał ze złością Levi, marszcząc brwi i wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku.  
Eren westchnął cicho i na moment opuścił głowę, opierając dłonie na stoliku. Serio miał to powiedzieć? Przecież jeśli to zrobi Levi wyśmieje go i wyjdzie z tej knajpy nawet nie odwracając wzroku na pożegnanie.  
-Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? - zapytał cicho, ponownie patrząc mu w oczy. Bardziej wymowny być już nie mógł, czy ten kretyn wciąż nie wiedział o co chodzi?  
Levi prychnął słysząc to pytanie. Szczeniak chyba faktycznie miał go za debila. Nieco się do niego przysunął i zaczął mówić cichym, niskim głosem. Na szczęście nikt nie siedział w bezpośredniej bliskości ich stolika.  
-Nie, nie domyślam się. - powiedział ironicznie, na ułamek sekundy wprawiając Erena w totalną dezorientację. - Doskonale wiem o co ci chodzi, zboczony gówniarzu. Chcę tylko żebyś pokazał trochę jaj które tak skrzętnie chowasz w tych przyciasnych dżinsach i powiedział mi prosto w twarz, że chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć.  
Oczy Erena szeroko otworzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Więc... on wiedział? Więc po prostu chce to od niego usłyszeć? To wszystko? Tylko o to przez cały czas mu chodziło? Chłopak wciąż do końca nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą powiedział czarnowłosy. Do tej pory był przekonany, że przesadna bezpośredniość tylko go przestraszy, a teraz dowiaduje się czegoś takiego? Nastolatek zaklął w myślach, uświadamiając sobie, że mężczyzna przez cały ten czas z nim pogrywał. Nieważne. Powie to. Powie to i wreszcie dostanie to, czego chce.  
-Ale... tak tutaj? - zapytał nieśmiało chłopak, niepewnie zerkając po innych gościach kawiarni.  
-Nie musisz krzyczeć. - zapewnił go czarnowłosy.  
Eren głośno przełknął ślinę. Jeśli naprawdę tylko o to chodziło...  
-Chciałbym się z tobą pieprzyć. - powiedział niemal szeptem, czując jak jego twarz płonie. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że z jego ust kiedykolwiek padnie coś takiego. Nigdy wcześniej z własnej woli tak bardzo się nie skompromitował. Ale tak cholernie mu na nim zależało. Jeśli wypowiedzenie tych słów miało gwarantować jakikolwiek rozwój sytuacji, na pewno nie będzie tego żałował. Nastolatek patrzył z niepokojem na obojętne oblicze Levi'a i czekał na jego reakcję. Oczywiście z wyrazu twarzy nie był w stanie odczytać kompletnie niczego.  
Czarnowłosy z lekkim niedowierzaniem spoglądał na chłopaka. Tak naprawdę nie sądził, że szczeniak jednak to zrobi. Gdyby nie był sobą może nawet trochę by się wzruszył, że jakiś gówniarz zdecydował się nawet na akt upokorzenia tylko po to, żeby zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Pewnie będzie mu trochę smutno gdy dowie się, że to była tylko mała gra z jego strony i wcale nie zamierza do tego dopuścić. No cóż. Przecież niczego mu nie obiecywał.  
Gdy Levi po chwili milczenia odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia kawiarni, Eren ponownie zacisnął dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Niby co to miało znaczyć? Przecież zrobił to, powiedział mu... Nastolatek wbił zdezorientowane spojrzenie w jego obojętne oblicze, gdy mężczyzna zwrócił ku niemu twarz ponownie czując mocny uścisk na swojej ręce.  
-Więc? - zapytał Eren roztrzęsionym głosem.  
-Co więc? - odparł obojętnie Levi. Tym razem nie wyrywał mu się ani nie pokazywał swojej irytacji. Tylko stał i patrzył mu w oczy, czekając aż zrozumie. Trwało to niepokojąco długo, ale wreszcie twarz chłopaka zbladła a palce rozluźniły się na jego przedramieniu.  
Nastolatek odsunął swoją dłoń i zmarszczył brwi, pozwalając mieszance niedowierzania i wściekłości wypełnić swoje ciało. Czy to w ogóle działo się naprawdę? Od początku przeczuwał, że to spotkanie źle się skończy, że nie uda mu się osiągnąć tego czego chce i wróci do domu w gównianym nastroju. Ale... nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak źle. Że pozwoli tak się upokorzyć. Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Jak mógł dać się nabrać na coś takiego? Czy zakończenie tej znajomości od samego początku nie było oczywiste? Dlaczego do cholery tak się uparł?  
Eren mimowolnie przysunął dłoń do ust, czując jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Nie potrafił dłużej tam stać. Nie chciał na niego patrzyć już ani sekundy. Ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymując się przed wybuchem płaczu gwałtownie wyminął mężczyznę i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kawiarni. Chciał już tylko jak najszybciej wsiąść do samochodu i wrócić do domu. Wykasować z telefonu jego numer. Wykasować z pamięci jego twarz. Pozbyć się wszystkich wspomnień.

 

Levi jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, mimo wszystko nieco zaskoczony reakcją nastolatka. Szczerze powiedziawszy bardziej spodziewał się wybuchu agresji, jakichś obelg, może nawet szamotaniny. Był na to przygotowany. Był nawet w stanie poświęcić trochę swojej reputacji, żeby tylko ten szczeniak wreszcie się od niego odczepił. Ale to co zobaczył uderzyło w jego czuły punkt. Naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że chłopak wybiegnie stąd łkając. Ten widok mimowolnie przypomniał mu jego dzieciństwo. I wtedy poczuł się z tym cholernie źle. Nie znosił doprowadzać ludzi do płaczu – a zwłaszcza dzieci. Eren może i nie miał już rozmiarów ośmiolatka, ale wciąż wyglądał jak dzieciak. A przede wszystkim – zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Ta myśl połączona ze wspomnieniem z klubowej toalety sprawiła, że wszystko to stało się jeszcze bardziej popieprzone. Levi zaklął w myślach, przypominając sobie że ostatecznie to on wszystko zaczął – wtedy, na tej durnej imprezie. Ale... skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy? A tym bardziej że po tym wszystkim chłopak będzie chciał mieć z nim jakikolwiek kontakt? To był jeden z niewielu momentów słabości w jego życiu. Potrafił oprzeć się używkom, słodyczom, niepochlebnym ludzkim reakcjom, ocierającym się o niego napalonym laskom. I większości facetów. Tylko nie jemu. Ten jeden jedyny raz sobie na to pozwolił. I wyniknęły z tego same kłopoty. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i wolnym krokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz, zmierzając w stronę swojego samochodu. Erena nigdzie już nie było. I dobrze. Może i trochę żałował, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu, ale miał nadzieję, że to zadziała. Że był to – dość drastyczny – ale jednak ostateczny koniec ich znajomości.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciepła woda wąskimi strumieniami spływała mu po plecach, dając przyjemne uczucie spokoju. Woda zawsze była spokojna. Zawsze taka sama. W sumie cały świat wydawał się być w miarę ustatkowany – na pewno bardziej niż Eren, który na tym etapie nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się z jego życiem. Tej nocy praktycznie nie zmrużył oka. Był za bardzo rozbity. Jakby każda jego kończyna znajdowała się na innym kontynencie. Nie był w stanie złożyć się w całość, nawet teraz. A po południu musiał iść do pracy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet nad symulowaniem jakiejś choroby żeby pozwolić sobie w spokoju pocierpieć, odrzucił jednak ten pomysł. Jedyną szansę na wydostanie się z tego wszystkiego upatrywał w jak najszybszym powrocie do normalności. Szukanie wymówek i odcinanie się od reszty świata nie miało najmniejszego sensu. To właśnie sobie wmawiał od wczorajszego wieczora. "Wczorajszy wieczór..." Chłopak mimowolnie poczuł jak coś zaciska się na jego klatce piersiowej, doprowadzając serce do niepożądanego drżenia. Drżenia, które zdołał uspokoić dopiero kilka godzin temu a i tak powracało przy każdym najmniejszym wspomnieniu. Eren westchnął głośno i zakręcił wodę. Jeszcze przez chwilę stał w brodziku, z czołem opartym o płytki, pozwalając kropelkom wody parować z powierzchni jego skóry. Miał nadzieję, że razem z ciepłem zabiorą ze sobą też trochę brudu, który nieustannie czuł wewnątrz swojego ciała. Brudu, który był mieszanką nienawiści, rozpaczy, wściekłości – wszystko za pomocą łez połączone w ciągnącą się masę, której nie potrafił się pozbyć, która nieustannie drażniła każdy jego nerw, uniemożliwiając normalne funkcjonowanie. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i ostatni raz wmawiając sobie, że jedyną szansą jest powrót do rzeczywistości owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i nałożył na szczoteczkę długi pasek miętowej pasty.

***

-Eren? - Mikasa, wciąż w piżamie, przywitała brata z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. Nigdy nie pojawiał się u niej tak wcześnie, tym bardziej w sobotę. Coś musiało się stać. Mimo pełnego ubioru i sztucznego uśmiechu przyklejonego do twarzy, dziewczyna bez problemu zauważyła to w jego oczach. Znała go już tyle lat. A on wciąż usiłował ją oszukać. Wciąż tak samo nieudolnie. Byłaby przecież znacznie mniej podejrzliwa gdyby wgramolił się do niej w okolicach południa, wciąż w totalnym nieładzie.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi nieco szerzej i wpuściła go do środka. Gdy tylko posłała mu to swoje wymowne spojrzenie, nieszczery uśmiech spłynął z jego twarzy niczym farby z pozostawionego na ulewie rysunku. Chłopak westchnął cicho i wszedł do środka. Od początku wiedział, że nie zdoła tego przed nią ukryć. Miał jednak nadzieję, że wytrwa trochę dłużej niż te kilkadziesiąt sekund.  
-Nakarmisz mnie? - zapytał cicho Eren, siadając przy niewielkim stoliku w kuchni.

***

Chłopak energicznymi gryzami pochłaniał parujące tosty, niejednokrotnie parząc sobie przy tym palce. Potrawy Mikasy zawsze jakoś poprawiały mu humor. Miały w sobie coś szczególnego, jakąś nutkę domowego zacisza. Nastolatek doceniał to zwłaszcza od momentu przeprowadzki, gdy codzienne domowe obiady przeszły do fazy miłych młodzieńczych wspomnień. Znacznie bardziej cenił też samą jej obecność, dzięki której wspomnienia te częściowo odżywały, choć już w zupełnie innym miejscu.  
Tego dnia zaczynał pracę dopiero o piętnastej, teoretycznie nie musiał się więc nigdzie spieszyć, ale wiedział że przedłużanie swojego pobytu u Mikasy jest bardzo ryzykowne. Już teraz nieustannie czuł na sobie jej spojrzenia, chociaż dziewczyna wciąż jeszcze krzątała się po kuchni. Wiedział, że wreszcie o to zapyta. To było bardziej niż pewne. To nie tak, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać – wmawiał to sobie, nie chcąc rozdrapywać świeżych ran, ale był przecież świadomy, że gdyby tylko komuś się wygadał trochę by mu ulżyło. Ale nie jej, Boże, tylko nie jej. Eren nigdy nie był skory do prowadzenia tego typu rozmów z Mikasą – ona podchodziła do spraw zbyt emocjonalnie lub zbyt obojętnie, zawsze wtrącając przy tym jakieś swoje trzy grosze i krytykę jego działań. Najlepszym słuchaczem był Armin. On naprawdę wiedział o nim wszystko. Wiedział zdecydowanie więcej niż ktokolwiek powinien wiedzieć. Nigdy go nie zawiódł i Eren darzył blondyna niemal bezgranicznym zaufaniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy się z nim nie skontaktować, ale to na pewno nie była rozmowa na telefon, a ściąganie go tutaj z aż tak daleka nie wydawało się mieć najmniejszego sensu.  
Mikasa wreszcie skończyła gotowanie i z własną porcją parujących tostów usiadła naprzeciwko brata. Eren dokładnie wiedział co za moment usłyszy. I jak zwykle nie miał zielonego pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.  
-Powiesz mi? - zapytała cicho dziewczyna, wpatrując się w chłopaka. Ten niechętnie podniósł wzrok znad talerza i wzdychając cicho pokręcił głową. Może i powinien to zrobić. W końcu była jego siostrą, chciała mu pomóc. Gdyby tylko to wszystko nie było aż tak pojebane, może by się na to zdecydował.  
Mikasa jeszcze przez moment zatrzymała na nim pełne politowania spojrzenie, po chwili jednak dała za wygraną. Znała go zbyt dobrze, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek nadzieje na poznanie prawdy. Być może dowie się później czegoś od Armina.  
Dziewczyna wzięła łyk herbaty i kilka gryzów swojego posiłku, po czym zdjęła z szafki obok gazetę i otworzyła ją nieco za połową. Eren skończył już jeść i właśnie wycierał palce do niewielkiej, leżącej na stoliku ściereczki, przyglądając się działaniom siostry z lekko przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wydawała się być jakoś szczególnie przejęta jego odmowną odpowiedzią, jednak chłopak wiedział, że sprawia jej przykrość ukrywając przed nią to, co działo się w jego życiu. Mikasa z obojętną miną ustawiła gazetę dolnymi krawędziami na stoliku chcąc wyrównać kartki i wtedy...  
Wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dużym, czarno-białym zdjęciu widniejącym na pierwszej stronie. Chłopak nie myśląc wiele energicznym ruchem wyrwał siostrze gazetę z rąk, omal nie przewracając przy tym kubka z kawą.  
-Eren! - wrzasnęła z irytacją Mikasa.  
On jednak słyszał jej krzyk jak przez mgłę. Z oczami wielkimi jak spodki i rozchylonymi w szoku wargami wpatrywał się w umieszczoną na cienkim papierze fotografię, usiłując zrozumieć o co chodzi. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund uważnie przyglądał się zdjęciu, chcąc upewnić się, że to naprawdę on. Ale czy mógł mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości? Ilu jest na świecie facetów z tak charakterystyczną urodą? Gdy już zaczął zwracać uwagę na szczegóły fotografii, jego dezorientacja przybrała na sile. Już sam fakt jego obecności na zdjęciu w gazecie był cholernie dziwny, ale jeszcze ten uścisk dłoni z jakimś mężczyzną, przecięta wstęga przed budynkiem w tle. Zaraz, zaraz. Nagłówek. "Firma "Wings Corporation"ufundowała remont lokalnego domu dziecka." "Co on do cholery ma wspólnego z jakąś firmą?" pomyślał Eren, coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi. W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi zaczął panicznie przeskakiwać wzrokiem linijki napisanego drobną czcionką tekstu. "...międzynarodowa firma spedycyjna..." ."...krajowa siedziba w naszym mieście..."."...wielokrotnie wspierała już lokalne inicjatywy..."."...jej prezes, Levi Ackerman...".  
Nagle serce Erena zaczęło bić jeszcze głośniej. Ostrożnie wrócił do tego zdania i powoli przeczytał je w myślach. "Już od wielu lat jej prezes, Levi Ackerman chętnie wspiera finansowo inicjatywy wpływające na ogół życia mieszkańców. Szczególne środki przeznacza na lokalny dom dziecka – należy przypomnieć, że jeszcze kilka lat temu miejsce to było ruiną. Dzisiaj natomiast, dzięki jego ogromnemu wkładowi finansowemu i zaangażowaniu wielu mieszkańców jest to jeden z najlepiej wyposażonych spośród wszystkich tego typu ośrodków w kraju."  
Levi?  
Ackerman?  
Prezes?  
Eren bezskutecznie usiłował jakoś sobie to wszystko poukładać, gdy nagle rozbrzmiał zirytowany głos Mikasy.  
-Jeśli chodzi ci o tego kolesia z pierwszej strony, to zapewniam cię, że nie mam z nim nic wspólnego a to nazwisko to zwykły zbieg okoliczności.  
Chłopak gwałtownie przeniósł jeszcze wzrok na nazwę gazety. Tak jak przypuszczał, był to jakiś lokalny dziennik.  
Eren ostrożnie poukładał przekrzywione kartki i rzucając ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na jego obojętną twarz wydrukowaną na tanim papierze, oddał gazetę siostrze i wstał bez słowa, zmierzając do wyjścia. To było zbyt wiele. Może i zaczynał coś rozumieć, ale ta informacja uderzyła go zdecydowanie zbyt nagle. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Czuł, jak strupy które zdążyły zasklepić jego świeże rany gwałtownie się odrywają. Nie, raczej są odszarpywane, razem z fragmentami żywych tkanek, wywołując ponowne krwawienie, jeszcze bardziej intensywne niż poprzednio.  
-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Mikasa, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że chłopak kieruje się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Jego wyraz twarzy był naprawdę niepokojący.  
-Eren... - usłyszał jeszcze przed zamknięciem drzwi z drugiej strony. To nie tak, że chciał ją ignorować. Chciał, żeby ona go ignorowała. Żeby cały świat go ignorował. Żeby przestał istnieć. Żeby mógł wgramolić się pod kołdrę i przeleżeć tam resztę swojego życia. Wreszcie, po tych wszystkich dniach wariackich starań o nawiązanie z nim jakiejś ludzkiej relacji, po tych wszystkich nieprzespanych nocach, już nawet on sam zdecydował się zakończyć tą znajomość. Ze świadomością, że robienie czegokolwiek na siłę nie ma najmniejszego sensu, postanowił, że da temu spokój. Nie chciał już więcej o nim myśleć. Nie chciał po raz kolejny wracać do domu z płaczem albo rozwalonym nosem. Ten facet po prostu się nie nadawał. Nigdy go nie chciał. Nie było szans żeby coś z tego wyszło.  
I gdy wreszcie przemówił sobie do rozsądku, gdy zaczął dzień z zamiarem powrotu do normalności, on ni stąd ni zowąd pojawia mu się przed oczami na zdjęciu w pieprzonej gazecie? Z samego rana? Czy to jakiś żart?  
Chciał to zakończyć. Raz na zawsze. Zapomnieć.  
Chociaż i tak wiedział, że pierwsze co zrobi po powrocie do mieszkania to załączenie komputera. Musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. To był cholernie zły pomysł. Ale wiedział, że i tak to zrobi.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi Ackerman. 29 lat. Prezes krajowej siedziby "Wings Corporation". Każdego roku przekazuje ogromne kwoty na rozwój miasta. Szczególnego wsparcia udziela tutejszemu domu dziecka. Obrzydliwie bogaty. Cholernie przystojny. Podobno kawaler. Totalnie niedostępny dla Erena.

Nastolatek westchnął ciężko i z głuchym stuknięciem oparł głowę o ścianę windy. Szczerze?Spodziewał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, czegoś bardziej konkretnego. Czy to możliwe żeby ktoś tak popularny w lokalnej społeczności był tak wielką tajemnicą? Internet to przecież nieskończone źródło informacji. A jednak poza kilkunastoma artykułami opowiadającymi o inwestycjach firmy – z których każdy zawierał kilka gorących pochwał i jedno krótkie zdanie na jego temat – nie znalazł kompletnie nic. Żadnego wywiadu, sesji zdjęciowej, plotek. Kompletnie nic czego spodziewałby się doszukać na temat kogoś mniej lub bardziej znanego. Ale to bez znaczenia. Bo przecież dla niego niczego to nie zmieniało. Posiadana wiedza nie miała żadnego realnego wpływu na jego życie. Ich ścieżki brutalnie rozeszły się przecież trzy dni temu – prawdopodobnie raz na zawsze. Może to i dobrze. Kiedyś wreszcie mu przejdzie.

Eren przymknął oczy, czekając aż winda zatrzyma się na jego piętrze. Był tym wszystkim zmęczony. Zmęczony pracą, z której właśnie wracał. Zmęczony podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami Mikasy. Zmęczony świadomością, że to przeszywające kobaltowe spojrzenie zawsze będzie siedziało w jego głowie. Że jego właściciel mieszka w tym samym mieście. Że siedziba jego firmy znajduje się niecałe piętnaście minut drogi od jego mieszkania. Że od października codziennie będzie mijał ją w drodze na uczelnię. Zmęczony uczuciem rozczarowania. Zmęczony bezradnością. Zmęczony wszystkimi porażkami swojego życia.

Nagle z przemyśleń wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu. Chłopak niechętnie otworzył oczy i leniwie wygrzebał komórkę z kieszeni. Nieznany numer. Przez chwilę wahał się czy w ogóle odebrać – nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z konsultantem swojej sieci albo przemiłą panią o zdecydowanie zbyt podnieconym tonie, oferującą mu jakiś niesamowity domowy pokaz garnków z kosmicznej stali. Mimo wszystko nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. W każdej chwili może się przecież rozł...

-Cześć.

Eren z przerażeniem przełknął ślinę słysząc znajomy głos. Głos, którego miał przecież już nigdy nie usłyszeć. Jego serce w sekundzie podwoiło tempo bicia, sprawnie dotrzymując kroku prędkości z jaką myśli przebiegały mu przez głowę.

Chłopak momentalnie skarcił się za usunięcie jego numeru – gdyby wiedział że to on, na pewno by nie odebrał. Zastanawiając się co ma tak właściwie zrobić zamknął oczy i przetarł je dłonią w akcie rozpaczy. Dlaczego to się do cholery dzieje? Dlaczego ostatnie spotkanie nie mogło być już końcem tej wątpliwie przyjemnej znajomości? Ile łez i krwi musi jeszcze wylać z powodu tego gnojka?

-Cześć. - odparł niechętnie chłopak, zdejmując dłoń z twarzy. Miał szczere nadzieje, że ta konwersacja zakończy się w przeciągu minuty i nie dotknie żadnego z drażliwych tematów. Chociaż szczerze bardzo w to wątpił. Po co on tak właściwie dzwonił? Przecież niejednokrotnie dał już nastolatkowi do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego... Więc co takiego nagle się stało?

Winda zatrzymała się i Eren powoli wyszedł na korytarz swojego piętra, lewą ręką gmerając w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy.

-Mam twój bilet. - zabrzmiał chłodny głos.

Tym razem nastolatek zainteresował się treścią wypowiedzi – na tyle, że pozbył się nawet dziwnego skrępowania, na moment zapominając o fakcie, że rozmawia z mężczyzną przez którego przeryczał prawie cały piątkowy wieczór.

-Naprawdę? Gdzie go znalazłeś? - zapytał z odruchową ekscytacją chłopak, mając ogromne nadzieje na odzyskanie dokumentu, w którego poszukiwaniu wywrócił do góry nogami całe mieszkanie.

-Nie ja tylko kelnerka z kawiarni. Widziała nas razem więc po pracy podrzuciła mi go do biura. Jeśli chcesz go odebrać jest w portierni firmy "Wings Corporation".

-Świetnie, mogę wpaść po niego jeszcze dzisiaj? - zapytał Eren, z przyjemnym uczuciem ulgi przekręcając kluczyk w zamku i wchodząc do mieszkania. Zapłacił za ten miesięczny bilet trochę kasy i wizja jego odzyskania naprawdę go ucieszyła. Tym bardziej, że w kwestii finansowej ostatnio nie układało mu się zbyt dobrze a musiał przecież jakoś dojeżdżać do pracy kiedy Mikasa zabierała samochód. Tak właściwie to był jej samochód.

-Możesz. Jak wspomnisz o bilecie sekretarka powinna cię zrozumieć.

-To super. Wielkie dzięki. Bałem się że już go nie znajdę. - powiedział chłopak, odkładając torbę na fotel i z ulgą przeczesując włosy dłonią. Powoli radość z wizji odzyskania poszukiwanego dokumentu zaczęła tracić na znaczeniu, dopuszczając do głosu nagłą świadomość z kim mimo wszystko rozmawia.

-Nie ma sprawy.

Eren chciał już się pożegnać, jednak coś przyszło mu do głowy. Coś, co mimo całego swojego załamania i wewnętrznego rozbicia powinien chyba zrobić. Żeby ulżyć sobie samemu. Żeby móc jakoś to poukładać. Wrócić do normalności. W końcu wszystko co się stało było wynikiem jego przesadnej upartości – więc teoretycznie wina leżała głównie po jego stronie, od samego początku.

-Levi, ja... - zawahał się na moment, odruchowo opuszczając głowę w zawstydzeniu. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Za to co odwaliłem ostatnio w kawiarni. - przerwał na chwilę, czując jak wciąż ciężko mu o tym mówić. - Sam nie sądziłem, że zareaguję w taki sposób.

Może i nie powinien go przepraszać. Może i nie miał za co. Ale chyba potrzebował tego dla własnego spokoju ducha.

-Nieważne, to ja zachowałem się jak dupek. - rozbrzmiał po chwili metaliczny głos.

Niezręczna cisza zawisła w powietrzu. Eren wiedział, że przydałoby się pożegnać, ale... Jakoś nie mógł się do tego zabrać. Z drugiej strony czarnowłosy też nie zrobił niczego żeby zakończyć rozmowę. Ale nie zrobił też niczego aby ją utrzymać... Przez chwilę nastolatek miał nawet wrażenie, że może mężczyzna chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, postanowił więc zaczekać na jakiś rozwój wydarzeń.

-Muszę kończyć. Mam kogoś na drugiej linii. - zabrzmiał po chwili głos w słuchawce. Oczywiście połączenie rozłączyło się jeszcze zanim Eren zdążył pomyśleć o pożegnaniu.

Chłopak westchnął cicho i wsunął telefon do kieszeni spodni, do drugiej wpychając portfel. Zabrał ze stolika klucze i podążył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z zamiarem odebrania biletu. Mikasa była jeszcze w pracy a ostatni autobus w kierunku mieszkania miał za półtora godziny, więc musiał załatwić to jak najszybciej. Jednocześnie wcale nie chciał tam jechać. Znów wszystko mu się przypomniało. Ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie że poza tą nocą w klubie nie ma z czarnowłosym żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień. Więc dlaczego do cholery mu nie przechodziło? Dlaczego nie potrafił pozbyć się tego kretyna ze swojej głowy? Co w nim było takiego? A raczej co takiego było w Erenie, że mężczyzna tak bardzo upodobał sobie upokarzanie go na każdym kroku? Ale... Gdyby był tak całkowicie obojętny, nie dałby mu przecież swojego numeru, prawda? I miałby gdzieś jego zgubiony bilet...

Ta myśl nieco przywróciła chłopaka do rzeczywistości. Wziął głęboki oddech i usiłując skupić swoją uwagę na odzyskaniu zguby wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

"Bilet. Myśl o bilecie, Eren." - mówił do siebie w myślach, naciskając przycisk parteru w windzie. - "Chyba faktycznie musiał wypaść mi z kieszeni podczas tego spotkania w kawiarni." - westchnął.

***

Levi ostrożnie odłożył komórkę na biurko i zamykając oczy odchylił się do tyłu na krześle. Do tej pory uważał je za nieziemsko wygodne, zawsze czerpał jakiś rodzaj przyjemności i odprężenia z bezczynnego opierania ciężaru całego ciała na skórzanym obiciu. Tym razem jednak miękkie wypełnienie przyjemnie dopasowujące się do kształtu jego pleców nie przyniosło żadnego ukojenia. Tej nocy niemal nie zmrużył oczu. Ponieważ wspomnienie jakichś innych oczu skutecznie blokowało jego umysł przed przejściem w stan spoczynku. Życiowe dylematy. Coś, co od zawsze spędzało mu sen z powiek. Podejmowanie decyzji dotyczących firmy czy jakiegokolwiek martwego elementu zewnętrznego świata było proste, wręcz idiotycznie nudne. Bo wszystkie te elementy były idiotycznie łatwo przewidywalne. Jednak w kwestii decyzji odnośnie jego prywatnego życia było już znacznie gorzej. Bo w tym wypadku nie był w stanie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich wyborów. A ten szczeniak nie wiedzieć czemu i kiedy totalnie zawrócił mu w głowie. Nigdy nie wierzył w coś tak głupiego jak przeznaczenie, ale... Może ta znajomość od samego początku miała jakiś cel?

Jego palce nieświadomie błądziły po metalowych podłokietnikach, studiując znane już przecież na pamięć kształty. Usiłował się uspokoić. Był wściekły i skołowany. Nie potrafił o nim zapomnieć. Fakt, że chłopak za moment miał być zaledwie kilka pięter niżej, napawał go jakimś dziwnym niepokojem. Jeśli niczego nie zrobi to może być ich ostatnie tak bliskie spotkanie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu czarnowłosy miał głęboko gdzieś tego gówniarza i jego brudne myśli. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Ale teraz... Może to naprawdę miało jakiś sens. Może powinien wcześniej wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że tego roku stuknie mu trzydziestka. Że wciąż jest samotnym, zdziadziałym gburem. Może jednak kogoś potrzebuje. Może chciałby zobaczyć czyjeś ubrania porozrzucane w nieładzie na podłodze swojego sterylnie czystego i nieskazitelnie pustego mieszkania. Może lawirujący w martwym powietrzu zapach drugiego człowieka ożywiłby to miejsce.

Może Eren faktycznie mógłby być kimś więcej. Chociaż na chwilę.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył oczy, wyrywając się z niedorzecznych wyobrażeń. Uderzyła go przykra świadomość pustki. Nieprzerwanej od kilku lat samotności. Już jakiś czas temu obiecał sobie, że z nikim się nie zwiąże, że już nigdy się nie zakocha. Wszyscy zawsze byli święcie przekonani co do jego obojętności, braku jakiejkolwiek wrażliwości. Gówno wiedzieli. Zawsze wmawiał sobie, że jeśli nie byli nawet w stanie przejrzeć przez jego maskę, nie byli warci uwagi. Bo to oznaczało że skupiali się tylko na jego powierzchownej postawie, że to ona w jakiś sposób ich przyciągała, że święcie wierzyli w jej realność. Tylko jednej osobie udało się poznać go na wylot. Tylko jemu na to pozwolił. Tylko jemu bezgranicznie zaufał i całkowicie się otworzył. Tylko jemu dał calego, najprawdziwszego siebie, bez żadnych masek i gier. Poświęcił mu prawie trzy lata swojego życia. Tylko po to, by pewnego wieczora znaleźć go we własnym łóżku z jakąś laską. By dowiedzieć się, że to wyglądało tak niemal przez cały czas. Że po prostu fajnie się z nim pieprzyło. Gdy skończył już wyrzucanie jego rzeczy z balkonu i ponownie zobaczył tą martwą pustkę swojego mieszkania, poczuł jak pęka mu serce. Nienawidził płakać. To było upokarzające, nawet w samotności. Ale tej nocy było mu już cholernie wszystko jedno. Zawsze był tylko materiałem do ruchania. Niczym więcej.

Mężczyzna prychnął, rozczarowany własnym stanem – stanem w jaki dał się wpędzić przez tego gówniarza. Przecież jemu chodziło dokładnie o to samo. Sam to nawet przyznał podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Chciał się z nim pieprzyć. To wszystko.

Ale... Gdyby tylko o to chodziło, czy walczyłby tak długo?

 

Levi wstał i podszedł do okna, wzdychając cicho i w desperackiej próbie usiłując wyrzucić nastolatka ze swojego umysłu. Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wyjrzał przez okno na rozciągającą się w dole niczym pajęcza sieć plątaninę ulic. "Może po prostu jest jakimś pieprzonym kolekcjonerem, który nie daje za wygraną." – powiedział w myślach, usiłując przemówić sobie do rozumu w kwestii niedorzeczności jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, że chłopak mógłby... cokolwiek do niego... czuć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Jakby komuś się już nudziło, to zawiadamiam, że za kilka rozdziałów zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego xD :> If u know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. Chapter 14

Eren z zawahaniem zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed wejściem i biorąc głęboki wdech popatrzył w górę. Budynek był cholernie wysoki, jego szczyt niknął w silnym, oślepiającym blasku promieni słonecznych odbijających się od gładkich powierzchni wykonanych ze szkła i metalu ścian. Mniej więcej w połowie znajdowała się nazwa firmy zbudowana z wielkich, połyskujących w słońcu liter, a zaraz pod nimi ogromne logo, ukazujące symbolicznie parę nieco na siebie zachodzących skrzydeł. Nastolatek westchnął cicho i spuścił wzrok na widniejące przed nim drzwi. W jego głowie był tylko czarnowłosy. Próbował myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jakoś wziąć się w garść, ale nie potrafił. Czując nieprzyjemny nacisk na klatkę piersiową i dziwne podenerwowanie spłycał oddechy, jakby nie mając siły na całkowite wypełnienie płuc powietrzem. Wreszcie mentalnie wymierzył sobie policzek za tchórzostwo i postawił pierwszy chwiejny krok w kierunku oszklonego wejścia. W końcu sam postanowił z tym zerwać, zakończyć tą wątpliwie przyjemną znajomość, podjął świadomą decyzję. Więc dlaczego było tak trudno?

"Szkoda..." - pomyślał odruchowo otwierając drzwi na wspomnienie wszystkich bajkowych planów związanych z Levi'em i obojętnie wszedł do środka.

***

-Aaach, to pan! - powiedziała sekretarka, po zaledwie kilku słowach Erena orientując się w kwestii biletu. Chłopakowi szczerze ulżyło – nie wyobrażał sobie stania tam przez pół godziny i tłumaczenia o co mu chodzi.

\- Proszę chwileczkę poczekać. - dodała i posłała Erenowi szeroki uśmiech, znikając za drzwiami portierni. W momencie gdy wyszła, telefon na jej stanowisku zaczął wydawać z siebie krótkie rozedrgane dźwięki, wypełniając powietrze dziwnym echem i nie wiedzieć czemu zwiększając niepokój chłopaka.

Eren z braku lepszego zajęcia rozejrzał się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Był zestresowany. Tak właściwie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale wciąż nie potrafił się uspokoić. To miejsce było obce. Puste. Sztuczne. Jednocześnie jednak w jakiś dziwny, podświadomy sposób przepełnione jego obecnością – co czyniło je nieco bardziej bliskim. Jak gdyby było zarazem zimne i gorące. Chłopak ku własnemu niezadowoleniu nie mógł przestać myśleć o czarnowłosym – nerwowo stąpając w miejscu nie potrafił wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu świadomości, że on gdzieś tam jest – tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko, tylko i aż kilka pięter nad nim. Że codziennie otwiera te drzwi, przechodzi obok portierni a później wchodzi do jednej z trzech znajdujących się na przeciwległej ścianie wind. Te wizje były tak cholernie realne. Z drugiej strony Levi zdawał się nigdy naprawdę nie istnieć. Był bohaterem dziwnego snu, zapomnianej historii, starego filmu o którym nikt już nie pamięta. Był mieszkańcem innej planety, żył w zupełnie innej epoce. To wszystko było zbyt dziwaczne.

Wygląd pomieszczenia w którym się znajdował tylko nasilał niepokój Erena. Całe wyłożone było matowymi, szarymi płytami, sprawiając wrażenie metalowej klatki. Jednak stojąca po środku duża kremowa kanapa w kształcie litery L, stolik z ciemnego drewna i ogrom roślin w białych donicach, nadawał całości dość przyjemny, wręcz przytulny wygląd. Portiernia była niewielka, składała się właściwie tylko z półokrągłego, białego blatu, połączonego krawędziami ze ścianą, w której równie białe drzwi prowadziły do drugiej części pomieszczenia. To właśnie za nimi zniknęła przed momentem młoda kobieta. Telefon wciąż dzwonił, wypełniając powietrze irytującym dźwiękiem. Chłopak na moment zawiesił na nim spojrzenie, gdy sekretarka wróciła na swoje stanowisko i z szerokim uśmiechem wręczyła mu bilet.

Wyrwany ze swojego myślowego transu Eren z ogromną ulga popatrzył na odzyskany dokument i uprzejmie podziękował miłej pracownicy. Gdy tylko odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, kobieta odebrała telefon, dzięki czemu znów zapanowała błoga cisza, przerywana tylko nieznacznie kierowanymi do słuchawki słowami sekretarki.

Zmierzając wolnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, nastolatek pobieżnie zerknął na bilet i lekko wzdychając z ulgą obojętnie wyjął portfel z zamiarem umieszczenia zguby w bezpiecznym miejscu. Po umieszczeniu dokumentu w jednej z kieszonek odruchowo wsunął go z powrotem do kieszeni z cichą nadzieją, że w najbliższym czasie uda mu się niczego nie zgubić i zbliżając się do drzwi, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku metalowej klamki.

-Proszę zaczekać! - usłyszał nagle za sobą krzyk i odsunął rękę, odwracając się ze zdziwieniem. Czy to w ogóle było do niego? Sekretarka ewidentnie spoglądała jednak w jego kierunku i uśmiechała się przywołująco. Eren niechętnie odwrócił się i podszedł nieco bliżej w stronę portierni z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem i podenerwowaniem. O co mogło chodzić?

-Pan Ackerman zaprasza pana do siebie. - powiedziała kobieta przymilnym tonem gdy chłopak znalazł się już kilka metrów przed nią i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Eren poczuł, jak serce znowu podchodzi mu do gardła. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, starając się jakoś ogarnąć sytuację i zdecydować czy w ogóle skorzystać z tego "zaproszenia". "Pan Ackerman zaprasza pana do siebie" – powtórzył w myślach. To jakiś żart? Dlaczego teraz, gdy chłopak zdecydował się zakończyć tą znajomość, "Pan Ackerman" zaprasza go do siebie? Po co? Żeby ostatecznie zmieszać go z błotem?

-Eeech... Przykro mi, ale się spieszę - odparł obojętnie Eren, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna dopuszczając do głosu zdrowy rozsądek.

-Obiecuję, że to zajmie tylko chwilkę, pan prezes naprawdę nalega. - powiedziała niemal błagalnym i przesadnie przymilnym tonem, robiąc przy tym dziwacznie kwaśną minę.

-To on dzwonił? - zapytał z niepewnością chłopak.

-Tak. Kazał mi Pana zatrzymać za wszelką cenę. - odparła kobieta, podkreślając swoim gładkim głosem ostatni fragment wypowiedzi.

Eren zaklął w duchu, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Spojrzenie sekretarki niemal przeszywało go na wylot, on jednak naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, aby tam pójść. "... za wszelką cenę..." - powtórzył w myślach i cicho prychnął, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.

Przez to co się między nimi wydarzyło chłopak nabrał jakiegoś dziwnego odruchu – na samą myśl o Levi'u zaczynał się denerwować, niespokojnie wiercić, czuł drażniący szum neuronów w swojej głowie. Fakt, od samego początku mniej więcej tak to wyglądało, ale... Wcześniej ten stan związany był bardziej z uczuciem nieposkromionej sympatii, a nie tak jak teraz – niechęci i obaw. Czując na sobie ponaglający wzrok młodej kobiety westchnął cicho i wolnym, bardzo niechętnym krokiem podążył w kierunku rzędu wind. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że kobieta momentalnie się rozchmurzyła.

-Ósme piętro. - powiedziała uprzejmym tonem. Nastolatek nie odwrócił się nawet w jej kierunku i gdy metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się przed nim, bez słowa wszedł do środka. Nacisnąwszy odpowiedni przycisk oparł się plecami o ścianę i oglądając w gładkiej metalowej powierzchni własne odbicie westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się dlaczego tak właściwie się poddał. Dlaczego po prostu stanowczo nie odmówił i nie wyszedł. Bał się. Jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło, ale już był zły, spięty. Zestresowany. Może i nie miał ku temu powodu. Może tym razem jego obawy były zupełnie bezpodstawne. Może mężczyzna po prostu chce z nim porozmawiać, albo – chociaż trudno w to uwierzyć – jakoś wynagrodzić bycie totalnym dupkiem. W końcu sam przyznał to przez telefon. Eren nie potrafił się jednak wyzbyć uczucia, że to spotkanie znowu wszystko skomplikuje. Może i lepiej żeby Levi znów pokazał swoją złą stronę, ponownie go skompromitował, wyśmiał, cokolwiek. Żeby po prostu znów zachował się wobec niego jak gnojek. Bo jeśli okaże się miły... Chłopak przełknął ślinę i wytarł spocone z podenerwowania dłonie o ciemne dżinsy. Jeśli okaże się miły, jeszcze trudniej będzie sobie odpuścić.

Słysząc charakterystyczny dźwięk zatrzymującej się windy, Eren oderwał się od ściany i wolnym krokiem wyszedł na szeroki korytarz. Niepewnie zerknął w prawą stronę, zauważając rząd drzwi po obu jego stronach, nagle usłyszał jednak czyjś głos.

-Mogę w czymś pomóc? - łagodny kobiecy głos doszedł go z lewej strony. Chłopak odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i podszedł do znajdującej się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego lady. Młoda blondynka, rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na jego twarz, momentalnie się rozpromieniła.

-Ach, pan Yeager, zgadzaj się? - zagadnęła uprzejmie. Eren nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo kobieta wskazała mu drzwi po lewej stronie i popatrzyła zachęcająco. - Prezes już na pana czeka.

Eren z niepokojem zerknął na jej gładkie oblicze i niepewnym krokiem poszedł w kierunku wskazanego wejścia. Skąd wiedziała, że to on? Poza tym czy wszyscy tutaj byli tak cholernie mili? To było coraz bardziej przerażające.

Chłopak stanął przed dużymi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna i z zawahaniem zawiesił wzrok na metalowej tabliczce z imieniem i nazwiskiem właściciela gabinetu. Dając sobie jeszcze kilka chwil, westchnął cicho i wiedząc, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu, ostatni raz dobitnie powiedział sobie w myślach jakieś życiowe hasełko w stylu "co ma być to będzie" i postanawiając nie pozwolić się kolejny raz skompromitować i wejść tam z podniesioną dumnie głową, nacisnął klamkę.

Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i już chciał postawić pierwszą stopę za progiem, gdy go zobaczył. Mężczyzna stał centralnie naprzeciwko, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, tuż przed ogromnym, sięgającym od podłogi aż po sam sufit oknem. Wieczorne promienie słońca, którego kontury błądziły gdzieś pomiędzy wysokimi wieżowcami za szybą otaczały go jasnopomarańczową łuną. A on stał tam, w lekko wymiętej, białej koszuli, z dłońmi wsuniętymi do kieszeni czarnych spodni. Eren zamarł w bezruchu, momentalnie przypominając sobie dlaczego tak strasznie chciał go mieć. Gdy Levi powoli odwrócił się do niego i posłał mu to przeszywające spojrzenie, chłopak poczuł jak opuszczają go resztki nagromadzonej chwilę temu pewności siebie i niechęci do jego osoby. Zupełnie jakby uciekało z niego powietrze. Miękkie kolana dygotały nieznacznie w rytm przyspieszonej akcji serca. "Niech to szlag..." - zaklął w myślach ze świadomością, że jeśli mężczyzna znów postanowi go pobić albo upokorzyć, nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić. Pozwoli mu na wszystko, byle tylko zostać w jego obecności choć sekundę dłużej.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Naprzemiennie z perspektywy Erena i Levi'a.*

*L*

Levi odruchowo zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. Już nie potrafił patrzeć na niego tak jak kiedyś – z chłodną obojętnością a może nawet pogardą. Ta świadomość trochę go przerażała. Jak to się właściwie stało, że niechęć do gówniarza zamieniła się w coś w rodzaju nadziei na coś więcej? Ach, tak. Zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie o bezsensowności swojego życia. Przecież czuł to już od dawna. Już od spotkania na parkingu, gdy dał mu swój numer, dobrze wiedział, że liczy na coś do czego sam przed sobą nie chciał się przyznać. Więc... Ostatecznie to wszystko było tylko kwestią czasu, prawda? Szkoda tylko, że przez ten czas zdążył tak strasznie wszystko zjebać. Rozwalić mu nos, upokorzyć i zniszczyć jego nadzieje. Przez moment nawet czuł się z tym dobrze. To było chyba coś w rodzaju zemsty. Nie zemsty na chłopaku, ale na swoim losie. Bo ile już razy on sam przez to przechodził? Chciał tego. Tym razem to on chciał być łowcą, chciał kogoś zniszczyć, tak jak kiedyś inni niszczyli jego. Wydawało mu się, że to go w jakiś sposób uwolni. Że to wszystko zmieni. Że jeśli skrzywdzi tak kogoś innego, wszystko wróci do normy. Wreszcie poczuje się czegoś warty, odzyska pewność siebie w swoim prywatnym życiu. Gówno prawda. Jak zwykle gówno prawda. Nie miał pojęcia jak to działa. Nigdy nie miał pojęcia jak się ustabilizować, jak sobie pomóc. Teraz wiedział już przynajmniej, że krzywdzenie innych niczego nie zmienia. Że jakakolwiek forma zemsty jest idiotyczna. A zwłaszcza zemsta na niewłaściwych osobach. To nawet samo w sobie nie miało sensu. To nawet nie brzmiało jak poprawne gramatycznie zdanie.

Szkoda że zrozumiał to tak późno. Szkoda że tak późno zdecydował się coś zrobić – przynajmniej się upewnić. Przynajmniej poznać tą najprawdziwszą prawdę. Bo... Całkiem możliwe, że na cokolwiek innego było już za późno. Wnioskując po niechętnej minie Erena, było już zdecydowanie za późno.

-Zajmę ci tylko chwilę. - powiedział chłodno Levi, z nadzieją, że to jednak przekona chłopaka do przekroczenia progu. Wciąż nie przerwali kontaktu wzrokowego, ale czarnowłosy widział jego niepokój. Widział drobne iskierki strachu w jego oczach. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie widok łez, spływających mu po policzkach, wtedy w kawiarni. Westchnął cicho i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę okna. Nieważne. Nie zamierza do niczego go zmuszać. Jeśli chce, niech wyjdzie.

Słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi, mężczyzna ukradkiem zerknął przez ramię. Ku jego zdziwieniu chłopak stał po tej właściwiej stronie. Wciąż niespokojny, wodząc swoim smutnym wzrokiem po wnętrzu jego gabinetu – ale jednak wszedł. Levi niezauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Chyba jednak dostał szansę.

-Rozgość się. - powiedział czarnowłosy, pokazując dłonią na otaczające z dwóch stron niewielki stolik kanapy. Eren przelotnie zerknął na niego i powoli podszedł we wskazanym kierunku, ostrożnie siadając na jednej z nich.

-Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał mężczyzna, zbliżając się do ukrytej w ścianie półki z alkoholami.

-Nie, dziękuję. - odparł szybko nastolatek. Levi popatrzył na jego wbite obojętnie w wykładzinę spojrzenie i niechęć malującą się na twarzy. Chyba nie miał się czemu dziwić. W obliczu tego, co między nimi zaszło, reakcja chłopaka była w pełni zrozumiała. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł do drugiej kanapy i z cichym westchnieniem usiadł centralnie naprzeciwko. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Levi wiedział, że wreszcie go o to zapyta. W końcu po to go tu ściągnął. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Chciał jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzeć na jego szafirowe oczy, przysłaniane częściowo przez gęstą, brązową czuprynę. Na jego gładką cerę. Na zgrabny, dziewczęcy nosek, delikatne usta. Jeszcze przez chwilę pozastanawiać się, jak kiedykolwiek mógł patrzeć na niego z obojętnością.

 

*E*

"Nie chcę tutaj być." - nieustannie powtarzał w myślach Eren. Próbował jakoś wziąć się w garść i ogarnąć. Setki skrajnych uczuć przebiegały jednocześnie przez jego umysł. Odczuwał emocje, których nie był nawet w stanie zidentyfikować. Jeszcze tydzień temu, po otrzymaniu zaproszenia do jego prywatnego gabinetu chyba skakałby ze szczęścia. Ale teraz? Teraz miał co najwyżej ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno. Nie spodziewał się już niczego dobrego. Wszystko to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Niby co miał zrobić? Fakt, od ostatniego spotkania niemal znienawidził tego faceta, wmawiał sobie, że go nie cierpi, że nie zniesie ani jednej sekundy w jego obecności. Usiłował zamaskować w ten sposób to, co kiedyś czuł. Teraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że wciąż czuje to samo. I było to cholernie wkurwiające. Zbudowana z niechęci mydlana bańka prysnęła. I znów wszystko było jak dawniej. Eren czuł, jak topi się pod jego spojrzeniem. Nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie chciał tego rozumieć. Teraz już nie potrzebował niczego rozumieć. W tej chwili znów był w stanie rzucić się przed nim na kolana i prosić o kolejne spotkanie. Pozwoliłby mu się pobić. Upokorzyć. Ale nie zrobi tego. Czując lekki rumieniec wstępujący mu na policzki chłopak ostatecznie zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spuścił głowę w zawstydzeniu. Jednak mu nie przeszło. Nic a nic mu nie przeszło.

Niezręczna cisza była tak nieznośna, że Eren postanowił coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Byleby jak najszybciej zabić tą dziwaczną atmosferę.

-Jeszcze raz dzięki za bilet. - powiedział i podniósł nieco głowę, z zamiarem sprawiania pozorów normalności.

-Nie ma sprawy. - odparł obojętnie czarnowłosy.

Cisza powróciła. Eren westchnął nieznacznie, wciąż czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Tym razem już nie próbował go interpretować. Zdaje się za każdym poprzednim razem robił to źle, więc podejmowanie kolejnej próby nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Czas dłużył się nieubłaganie. Wreszcie chłopak znalazł przy bocznym szwie spodni wystającą nitkę i chcąc jakkolwiek spowolnić przelewającą się przez jego umysł rzekę myśli, zaczął się nią bawić, zaplatając swoje palce.

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zabrzmiał nagle chłodny głos. Eren automatycznie podniósł głowę i popatrzył na siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

-Jasne. - odparł, z nieukrywaną niepewnością czekając na treść pytania.

-Dlaczego tak strasznie ci zależy?

...

Eren nieświadomie uchylił usta w zakłopotaniu. Już kiedyś przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien z wszystkiego się wytłumaczyć, że może wtedy poszłoby łatwiej. Ale... Nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy takie pytanie z jego ust. Dostrzegłszy jakiś błysk realnego zainteresowania w wyłaniających się spod kruczoczarnych pasm kobaltowych tęczówkach, spuścił wzrok na ciemny stolik i cicho przełknął ślinę. Chyba faktycznie powinien to zrobić. Chyba wreszcie nadszedł czas na szczerą rozmowę.

Ale... Chwila...

Co jeśli sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie?

Chłopak westchnął cicho, stwierdzając, że po prostu powie to, co przyjdzie mu do głowy. Żeby jak najszybciej to wszystko zakończyć.

-Sam nie wiem... - zaczął nieśmiało. - Ja... Nigdy wcześniej tak na nikogo nie reagowałem. W sensie, na faceta. - nagle słowa jakoś same zaczęły wylewać mu się z ust. Dlaczego rozmawiał z nim o czymś, o czym nie wiedziała nawet jego najbliższa rodzina?

-Już jakiś czas temu poczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Ale... Nigdy nie chciałem się do tego przyznać, nawet sobie. To było zbyt chore. A później... Po tej nocy w klubie... Po prostu nie potrafiłem o tobie zapomnieć. Wcześniej nie byłem za bardzo zainteresowany żadną z płci. Wciąż nie wiedziałem... Nie byłem pewny kim tak naprawdę jestem. Ale wtedy... Z tobą to było całkiem coś innego... Gdybym wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, pewnie stwierdziłbym, że się w tobie zakochałem. To chyba najtrafniejsze określenie tego... tego wszystkiego.

Eren siedział wciąż ze spuszczoną głową, wewnętrznie umierając ze wstydu. Niby dlaczego to wszystko powiedział? Teoretycznie trochę mu ulżyło, ale... Chyba jednak nie powinien...

-To tak się da? - na dźwięk metalicznego głosu który po chwili przerwał niezręczną ciszę,chłopak popatrzył na czarnowłosego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

-Można się zakochać w kimś kogo zupełnie się nie zna? - wyjaśnił.

Eren westchnął cicho i ponownie spuścił spojrzenie na stolik.

-Widocznie można. - przyznał cicho.

Nie było już nic do powiedzenia. Ani na ten temat, ani na żaden inny. Chłopak wciąż siedział w bezruchu, z nadzieją na usłyszenie czegoś w stylu "możesz już iść". Siedział i czekał. Nie chciał tam być. Ten totalny brak reakcji ze strony czarnowłosego totalnie zbił go z tropu. Przez chwilę Eren czuł, jak do oczu znów napływają mu łzy. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Powstrzymał je. Wciąż tak strasznie mu na nim zależało. Nie chciał tego okazywać. Nie mógł pozwolić mu się odczytać. Chociaż... On przecież wiedział. Na pewno dobrze o wszystkim wiedział...

Ciche prychnięcie po drugiej stronie kanapy zwróciło jego uwagę. Chłopak z dezorientacją popatrzył na jakby smutny wyraz twarzy siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

-Gdyby tak było próbowałbyś zaciągnąć mnie na randkę a nie do łóżka. Taka drobna różnica między byciem zakochanym a napalonym. - powiedział Levi, trochę mniej obojętnie niż zwykle, jednocześnie jednak nieco kpiącym tonem.

Eren otworzył szerzej oczy w zdziwieniu, zastanawiając się czy ma odpowiedzieć. I.. co właściwie miało znaczyć to stwierdzenie?

-Cóż... Rozważałem to... - odparł niepewnie nastolatek, z zainteresowaniem zauważając jak na twarz czarnowłosego wkrada się coś w rodzaju zaskoczenia.

-Ale... Dość dosadnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, więc... Stwierdziłem, że nie warto nawet próbować... - dokończył spokojnie Eren, wciąż uważnie obserwując reakcje czarnowłosego.Ostatecznie mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i stęknął cicho, po raz pierwszy podczas tego spotkania samemu odwracając wzrok.

Nastolatek poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Że ta odpowiedź przełamała jakąś granicę, że teraz było już zupełnie inaczej niż jeszcze pięć minut wcześniej. Chłopak z niepewnością patrzył na wbite w wykładzinę kobaltowe spojrzenie i kwaśny wyraz twarzy Levi'a. Nie miał pojęcia jak to odczytać, ale... Skoro już się spotkali, może chociaż trochę mu się wytłumaczy? Nie żeby to miało cokolwiek między nimi zmienić, jednak... Po tym wszystkim... Chyba faktycznie nie wyglądał na nic więcej jak tylko napalonego szczeniaka.

-Posłuchaj, ja... Wiem, że od samego początku wyglądałem na zwykłego zboczeńca, ale... - zaczął powoli. - Ale to nie tak. Znaczy... Nie do końca. Naprawdę chciałem czegoś więcej, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak się do ciebie zbliżyć. - chłopak ponownie poczuł na sobie spojrzenie czarnowłosego. - Po tym co wydarzyło się w klubie, stwierdziłem, że nie jesteś raczej typem randkowicza i wyśmiejesz mnie jeśli palnę coś takiego. Myślałem... że jeśli chciałeś mnie wtedy...

-To nie tak, że później cię nie chciałem, kretynie. - przerwał mu Levi ze złością. Eren z niepokojem zauważył, że jego brwi są zmarszczone jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. - To trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż ci się wydaje.

Eren westchnął cicho i spuścił głowę, patrząc na swoje pokryte kropelkami potu dłonie. Dokąd właściwie zmierzała ta rozmowa? Czy był w tym jakikolwiek sens? Czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu teraz wyjść, zostawiając sprawy tak jak są? Zanim wszystko jeszcze bardziej się zagmatwa?

Mimo wszystko... Chłopak dostrzegł w tym chyba jakąś... szansę? Zachowanie Levi'a totalnie zbiło go z tropu, a tym bardziej jego ostatnia wypowiedź. Czy to możliwe, żeby... On naprawdę go chciał? Tylko po prostu coś go powstrzymywało? Swoją drogą jaki powód mógł być tak poważny? Ma żonę i dziecko? Jest na coś chory? Jeśli naprawdę tego chciał to co do cholery mogło być przeszkodą?

-Levi... Czy teraz ja mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zaczął ostrożnie Eren, postanawiając wykorzystać sytuację. W końcu nie miał już niczego do stracenia. Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie przekroczyła już wszelkie słuszne granice rozsądku. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i rozchmurzył się nieco.

-Możesz.

-A propos tej randki... - chłopak uważnie śledził rozszerzające się nieznacznie źrenice czarnowłosego. - Zgodziłbyś się?

W pomieszczeniu na moment zapadła grobowa cisza. Eren nie mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje tego pytania, ale... Może jednak powinien był sobie odpuścić?

-Wtedy czy teraz? - zapytał chłodno mężczyzna.

-Wtedy. - powiedział nastolatek, ciekawy czy obranie takiej taktyki faktycznie przyniosłoby pożądane rezultaty.

-Nie. - przyznał czarnowłosy, potwierdzając przypuszczenia chłopaka.

-A teraz? - Eren czuł jak jego serce podejrzanie przyspiesza w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

 

*L*

Levi mruknął tylko cicho i ponownie zmarszczył brwi, wbijając spojrzenie w siedzącego przed nim spiętego nastolatka. Mężczyzna czuł, że krew pulsuje w jego żyłach podejrzanie szybko. Słyszał przyspieszone bicie swojego serca i... I to przyjemne mrowienie w koniuszkach palców. Jakaś część – bardzo niewielka część – jego umysłu, wciąż przekonywała go, żeby sobie odpuścił. Że nic z tego nie będzie. Że tylko kolejny raz się rozczaruje, że szczeniak wykorzysta go i zostawi, tak jak wszyscy poprzednicy. Jednak... Tak strasznie chciał się zgodzić. Tak strasznie chciał dać temu szansę... Chłopak wyglądał tak bezbronnie... Tak... Szczerze...

Kolejne życiowe dylematy. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i ostatecznie decydując się na podjęcie ryzyka, podniósł się z kanapy. Zgodzi się, ale nie zignoruje całkowicie głosu zdrowego rozsądku. Przynajmniej go ostrzeże. Niech gówniarz sobie nie myśli, że można traktować go jak zabawkę. Zbliżając się do chłopaka z groźnym wyrazem twarzy, bez problemu wyczuł jego narastający strach. I prawidłowo.

 

*E*

Eren z przerażeniem dostrzegł śmiertelnie poważną minę na twarzy Levi'a. Zaraz... Czyżby przesadził? Przecież... Chyba nie powiedział nic złego... Chciał tylko... Chciał tylko...

Gdy mężczyzna stanął centralnie przed nim, chłopak przełknął ślinę z przerażeniem i podniósł się na kanapie nieco wyżej, dosuwając pośladki do samego oparcia i prostując plecy. W ten sposób czuł się jakoś... bezpieczniej. Wbił zrozpaczone spojrzenie w groźne oblicze mężczyzny, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na cios. Poczuł, jak do oczu znów napływają mu łzy. Cholera, to nie miało się tak skończyć.

Nagle mężczyzna chwycił go za brodę i gwałtownym ruchem odchylił mu głowę do góry, jednocześnie pochylając się w jego kierunku, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Czując silny uścisk jego palców na swojej brodzie i to lodowate spojrzenie, teraz tak blisko swojego, poczuł ciarki na plecach. Czekał tylko kiedy pięść wyląduje na jego szczęce albo kolano na klatce piersiowej.

-Nie każ mi tego żałować, szczeniaku. - usłyszał nagle. I... nic się nie stało. Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy w niedowierzaniu. Więc... On wcale nie miał zamiaru go uderzyć?

 

*L*

Z tak bliskiej odległości jego spojrzenie wyglądało nieskazitelnie czysto. Lazurowe tęczówki, chociaż wciąż przyprószone iskierkami niepokoju, były widokiem wartym każdej ceny. Jak gdyby razem z całą swoją głębią pochodziły z innej części kosmosu, bo wyglądały milion razy lepiej niż cokolwiek innego na tej gównianej planecie. Levi teoretycznie powiedział już co chciał powiedzieć i... Powinien go puścić. Ale...

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zaklął w myślach, czując, że nie da rady, że coraz głębiej w nim tonie. Czuł, że dotykanie tylko jego brody to znacznie za mało, że samo wpatrywanie się w niego już mu nie wystarcza. Chciał czegoś więcej. Po prostu musiał to zrobić. Ta potrzeba... Jak gdyby przez bardzo długi czas wstrzymywał powietrze. Teraz wreszcie miał szansę zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech. Nie mógł jej zmarnować. Był za blisko, żeby tak po prostu odpuścić.

Czarnowłosy zaklął w myślach, na wpół świadomie łącząc swoje usta z rozchylonymi w zdziwieniu wargami chłopaka.


	16. Chapter 16

[Levi]

"Dlaczego ja to kurwa robię..." przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy stojąc przed dużym, umieszczonym na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi od szafy lustrem, zapinał ostatnie guziki szarej koszuli. Cały zebrany do tej pory entuzjazm związany z zaplanowanym spotkaniem totalnie wyparował. Jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło, a on już tego żałował. Miał cholernie złe przeczucia co do tej całej "randki" którą ostatecznie zdecydowali się nazwać czymś w rodzaju pożegnalnego spotkania. W sumie, gdy chłopak to zaproponował zrobiło mu się trochę przykro. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, wiedział przecież, że tak będzie lepiej dla nich obu. Znów udało mu się stłumić swoje uczucia i kolejny raz stwierdził, że jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem jest zakończenie tej znajomości. Może i nie byłby taki pewien słuszności tego stwierdzenia, gdyby nie fakt, że Eren właściwie sam wyszedł z inicjatywą. I to chwilę po tym dziwnym... czymś, co teoretycznie powinno być chyba nazwane pocałunkiem. Levi wolał to jednak nazywać kilkusekundową utratą kontroli. Niepotrzebnie podchodził tak blisko, równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć co chciał ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca na kanapie. W każdym razie chłopak zdawał się zupełnie nie przejąć całym wydarzeniem, skoro chwilę później zmienił "randkę" na "coś w stylu pożegnalnego spotkania". Jakkolwiek jemu osobiście dziwacznie kojarzyło się to z pogrzebem.

Czarnowłosy zapiął jeszcze guziki mankietów i poprawił się, uważnie przeglądając w lustrze. W sumie nawet wyglądał trochę tak, jakby szedł na pogrzeb. Może i słusznie. Zdaje się, że wszystkie jego nadzieje właśnie dzisiejszego wieczora miały umrzeć. Nie żeby miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje, bo przecież zupełnie mu nie zależało. Jego wewnętrzne sprzeczki były tak żałosne, że miał szczerą ochotę roześmiać się z politowaniem dla samego siebie. Dobrze wiedział, że mu zależy. Ale jako że Erenowi widocznie już przeszło, nie mógł tego okazywać. Musiał zapomnieć i dać sobie spokój. Chociaż tak cholernie nie chciał jeszcze odpuszczać. Z jednej strony wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej, najbezpieczniej. Ale jednocześnie miał ochotę o niego walczyć. Jeden z niewielu razów w swoim życiu, wiecznie obojętny i pełen niechęci Levi Ackerman, miał ochotę się o kogoś postarać. Ale oczywiście zjebał sprawę znacznie wcześniej, więc aktualnie nie miał już na co liczyć.

Nawet on sam się w tym wszystkim gubił. Racja. Trzeba założyć maskę obojętnego gnojka, bez tego nie wychodzi się przecież do ludzi jeśli nie chce się dostać po dupie.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i zamknął szafę, po czym powoli podszedł do kanapy i zabrał z jej oparcia marynarkę, przewieszając sobie ją przez przedramię i chwycił swoją aktówkę. Z pomocą drugiej dłoni zgarnął ze stolika pęk kluczy i już zmierzał powoli w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych swojego gabinetu, gdy te nagle otworzyły się z impetem i do wnętrza wpadła Hanji. Czarnowłosy odruchowo zmarszczył brwi, widząc podekscytowaną kobietę i spodziewając się fali pytań. Nigdy nie opuszczał biura tak wcześnie, więc nie było wątpliwości, że wzbudzi to ciekawość i idiotyczne podejrzenia okularnicy.

-Levi, wychodzisz już? - zapytała z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem.

-Nie widać? - odparł ozięble mężczyzna, z nadzieją, że nie będzie go zatrzymywała na długo. Każdy normalny człowiek słysząc chłód jego tonu i widząc niechęć wypisaną na twarzy, wziąłby to sobie do serca i przestał go zamęczać. Ale tej wariatki zupełnie to nie ruszało. Racja, ona z pewnością nie zaliczała się do kategorii normalnych ludzi.

-Leviii... - zaczęła cicho zaczepnym tonem i przybliżyła się do niego z tym swoim głupim uśmieszkiem. Mężczyzna wciąż niewzruszony stał w miejscu, wiedząc, że najbezpieczniej jest po prostu to przeczekać... 

-Idziesz na randkę? - zapytała z nieukrywaną ekscytacją.

-Na pogrzeb. - odparł mężczyzna, na moment wprawiając kobietę w zakłopotanie.

-O tej porze? Oooj, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! - powiedziała z oburzeniem. Czarnowłosy westchnął cicho z coraz większym zażenowaniem.

-Chcesz czegoś konkretnego czy po prostu przyszłaś się nade mną poznęcać?

-Ach, tak. Chciałam, żebyś zerknął na te papiery, ale skoro idziesz na randkę... - ostrożnie odłożyła plik dokumentów na stolik i z tym swoim szaleńczym uśmiechem puściła mu oczko.

-Skończ już. - powiedział z irytacją i otworzył drzwi na oścież, ponaglającym spojrzeniem sugerując kobiecie opuszczenie jego biura.

-Och, faktycznie, na pewno się spieszysz. - powiedziała nagle i rozszczebiotana wyszła na korytarz. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi gabinetu i ominął Hanji w drodze do windy. Nie musiał się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że za nim idzie.

-Znam ją? - szepnęła nagle tuż za jego plecami.

-Nie. I nie poznasz.

-Oooch? Dlaczego? - zapytała z przejęciem.

-Bo to pożegnalne spotkanie. - odparł chłodno Levi i przechodząc obok stanowiska swojej osobistej sekretarki – Petry, kiwnął do niej głową na pożegnanie.

-Co? Jak to? Czyli, że to już koniec? Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałam? - bulwersowała się okularnica.

-Jak mogłaś wiedzieć o czymś, czego nigdy nie było? - czarnowłosy starał się odpowiadać ze zwyczajnym chłodem i obojętnością, jednak... Gdzieś w środku poczuł, jak każde wypowiedziane słowo zadaje małą rankę na żywej tkance, wywołując nie tyle ból, co nieprzyjemne swędzenie i pieczenie. Jak gdyby dopiero wypowiadając słowa na głos uświadamiał sobie, jak to naprawdę wygląda między nim a Erenem. Pożegnalne spotkanie.

-Huh? Coraz mniej z tego rozumiem.

-I bardzo dobrze. Nie musisz rozumieć. Nawet ja nie rozumiem.

-Levi? Coś poszło nie tak? - zapytała zmartwiona kobieta. Czarnowłosy tymczasem zatrzymał się przed drzwiami windy i nacisnął przycisk na ścianie, z nadzieją, że ta jak najszybciej przyjedzie, ostatecznie kończąc tą dziwaczną rozmowę.

-Powiedzmy.

-Ale... Może da się to jeszcze jakoś poukładać? - mężczyzna z nieznacznym zdziwieniem dostrzegł w zwykle podekscytowanym głosie Hanji jakąś nutkę realnej troski. To zupełnie do niej nie pasowało.

-Nie sądzę.

-Jeśli ci zależy, to chociaż spróbuj! - powiedziała przekonującym tonem kobieta. Levi westchnął cicho i omal nie podskoczył z radości, gdy winda wreszcie dotarła na miejsce i rozsunęły się przed nim metalowe drzwi.

-Nie zależy mi. - odparł chłodno, wchodząc do środka i czym prędzej nacisnął przycisk parteru. Drzwi powoli zaczęły się zasuwać.

-Przecież widzę! - krzyknęła jeszcze Hanji z przekonaniem, zanim dwa metalowe skrzydła zsunęły się całkowicie i winda ruszyła w dół.

Zmęczony tą dziwną konwersacją Levi westchnął cicho i oparł się o jedną z połyskujących ścian. Jak to się do cholery stało, że był smutny? Nie żeby kiedykolwiek emanował przesadną radością, ale codzienna chłodna obojętność wobec świata znacznie różniła się od stanu, w którym teraz się znajdował. Był po prostu smutny. Bo po powrocie dziś do mieszkania po kolacji z Erenem, będzie równie samotny jak przed nią. A może nawet trochę bardziej.

***

[Eren]

Eren wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i westchnął cicho, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Od ostatniego spotkania minął już prawie tydzień a on wciąż zdawał się czuć na swoich ustach dotyk miękkich warg czarnowłosego. Na wspomnienie tego uczucia momentalnie robiło mu się gorąco. Chłopak oparł dłonie na umywalce i spuścił głowę, zamykając przy tym oczy. Dlaczego do cholery wyskoczył wtedy z tym durnym pomysłem, psując całą atmosferę? Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia z jakiego powodu zaproponował nazwanie tego spotkania pożegnalnym. Przecież był w tamtej chwili najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Poza tym Levi zgodził się na randkę. Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego po tym dziwnym pocałunku jego mózg automatycznie uruchomił jakąś dziwną funkcję samoobrony i przekonując, że czarnowłosy znowu go zrani zmusił do wypowiedzenia tego idiotyzmu? Może i faktycznie wszystko miało skończyć się źle. Może mężczyzna tylko by go wykorzystał i zostawił. Może znowu wróciłby do domu mokry od łez. Ale... Tym razem wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Był przecież miły i... i sprawiał nawet wrażenie, że naprawdę mu zależy.

Eren oderwał się od umywalki i rzuciwszy ostatnie krótkie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze, odwrócił się i zdjął z wieszaka koszulę. Chyba nie było sensu się zamartwiać i robić sobie teraz wyrzutów. Przecież było już po wszystkim. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i nieznacznie się rozchmurzył, wmawiając sobie, że tak będzie lepiej. Że może jednak dobrze się stało. "Gdyby tylko dało się to jakoś naprawić..." - westchnął w myślach, kończąc zapinanie guzików.

Z przemyśleń wyrwał go piskliwy dźwięk dzwonka. Eren spokojnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi wejściowych, zastanawiając się kto mógłby go nawiedzać w niedzielny wieczór. Chłopak z niepewnością nacisnął klamkę.

-Mikasa? - zapytał, widząc po drugiej stronie swoją siostrę.

-Wychodzisz gdzieś? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem. Eren właśnie przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj mieli zjeść u niego i zaklął cicho w myślach.

-Tak. Przepraszam, na śmierć zapomniałem o naszej kolacji. - odparł chłopak przepraszającym tonem i z zakłopotaniem przeczesując włosy dłonią, wpuścił dziewczynę do środka.

-Nic nie szkodzi. A mogę chociaż wiedzieć dokąd idziesz?

Eren jakkolwiek spodziewał się tego pytania, może nie teraz i może nie ze strony Mikasy, ale przygotował idiotyczną odpowiedź, chociaż szczerze nie liczył na to, że jego siostra – albo ktokolwiek inny – w to uwierzy. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego dość poważne przygotowania do wyjścia. Zdecydowanie zbyt poważne jak dla 'dawnego znajomego'.

-Wpadłem ostatnio na starego kumpla. Postanowiliśmy się spotkać i pogadać. - odparł spokojnie chłopak, wolnym krokiem podążając w stronę kuchni. Nawet nie usiłował nadać tej wypowiedzi realnego brzmienia. Nie było sensu. Mikasa zawsze potrafiła rozpoznać jego kłamstwa z odległości kilkunastu kilometrów. Niemal czuł na plecach jej podejrzliwy wzrok.

-Znam go? - zapytała dziewczyna. "Zaczyna się..." – pomyślał Eren i westchnął cicho, napełniając szklankę chłodną wodą.

-Nie sądzę. - odparł krótko i wziął kilka łyków przyjemnie chłodnej cieczy.

-Mam rozumieć, że stroisz się tak dla 'starego kumpla'? - dociekała Mikasa. Brat posłał jej znużone spojrzenie i odłożył pustą szklankę do zlewu.

-Wyobraź sobie, że idziemy do porządnej restauracji, więc dres raczej odpada. - odpowiedział z lekką irytacją Eren i wziąwszy ze stolika telefon, portfel i klucze, poszedł w stronę niewielkiego przedpokoju. Nie żeby wścibskie dociekania Mikasy były dla niego czymś nowym, ale za każdym kolejnym razem były dokładnie tak samo denerwujące jak za każdym poprzednim.

Dziewczyna oparła się o framugę drzwi oddzielających przedpokój i korytarz i westchnęła cicho, patrząc jak jej brat zakłada na nogi niskie, czarne trampki. Po chwili chłopak podniósł się, nieco poprawił i stanął naprzeciwko Mikasy.

-I jak? - zapytał.

-Całkiem nieźle. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, patrząc na jasnoniebieską koszulę ciekawie komponującą się z kolorem tęczówek, czarne dżinsowe spodnie ściśle przylegające do ciała i czarne trampki. Całość mimo wszystko wyglądała dość elegancko.

-Twój 'stary kumpel' na pewno będzie zachwycony. - powiedziała ironicznie i ominąwszy brata, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na klatkę schodową. Eren podążył tuż za nią i dwukrotnie przekręcił klucz w zamku. Wsuwając ręce do kieszeni popatrzył na Mikasę, która z zamiarem powrotu do swojego mieszkania stała już na kilku schodach prowadzących na wyższe piętro. Chłopak czuł na sobie to skrzywdzone spojrzenie. Wiedział, że jego siostra nienawidzi, jeśli coś przed nią ukrywa. Ale... Cholera, tym razem naprawdę nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego jakby z pożałowaniem.

-Powodzenia. - powiedziała obojętnym tonem i odwróciwszy się powędrowała po schodach w górę.

-Dzięki. - odparł chłopak i westchnął cicho. - Przyda się. - dodał sam do siebie, gdy Mikasa zniknęła już na półpiętrze.

***

[Levi]

Levi wysiadł powoli z zaparkowanego przed restauracją samochodu i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na powoli chylące się ku zachodowi słońce. Była już prawie dziewiętnasta ale temperatura wciąż oscylowała w okolicach dwudziestu stopni. Mężczyzna wyjął telefon z kieszeni. 23 lipca. 18:54. Żadnej wiadomości od Erena. Może się nie spóźni, ma jeszcze sześć minut. Czarnowłosy obojętnie wsunął urządzenie do kieszeni i odwrócił się, z zamiarem zajęcia miejsca przy zarezerwowanym już stoliku w restauracji. Nagle jednak gdzieś w oddali mignęła mu postać Erena. Szedł spokojnie od strony przystanku, wpatrzony w ekran telefonu. Nawet z takiej odległości wyglądał... co najmniej interesująco. Gdy wsunął komórkę do kieszeni i podniósł wzrok, zauważył czarnowłosego i szeroko uśmiechnął się na jego widok, nieco przyspieszając przy tym kroku. Levi z przerażeniem zauważył, że kąciki jego ust samoistnie, niemal odruchowo się uniosły. Było źle. Było naprawdę źle. Pod maślanym spojrzeniem Erena, jego maska obojętnego gbura niekontrolowanie spłynęła aż na chodnik. Niech to szlag. Przecież nie może pokazać mu się z tej ludzkiej strony. Jeśli faktycznie ma to być ich ostatnie spotkanie, to najgorsze co mógłby zrobić.

***

-Co planujesz po studiach? - zapytał czarnowłosy, chcąc rozpocząć jakąkolwiek nową nitkę konwersacji. Wszystkie tematy umierały zastraszająco szybko. Obaj wciąż byli dziwnie skrępowani.

-Liczę na znalezienie pracy w jakiejś dobrej kancelarii. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. - odpowiedział Eren z delikatnym uśmiechem. Ponownie zapadła niezręczna, grobowa cisza. Poruszywszy już wszelkie tematy o szkole, karierze, pochodzeniu i pogodzie, byli na skraju pytania się o swoją wagę i numer buta.

Na szczęście po chwili na stole wylądował półmisek z zamówioną sałatką i dwa talerze z parującym stekiem i ziemniaczanym puree. Co oznaczało ograniczenie rozmów do minimum. Świetnie. Jeśli dalej miało to tak wyglądać, Levi zamierzał wykręcić się jakoś z tej wątpliwie przyjemnej kolacji jak tylko obaj skończą jeść. Atmosfera była nieznośnie niezręczna a tematy do rozmowy rozpłynęły się w ciągu piętnastu minut.

Gdy Eren nałożył już sobie sałatki, czarnowłosy westchnął cicho i przejął od niego plastikową łyżkę. Naprawdę żałował, że w ogóle się tutaj pojawił. Fakt, istniała szansa, że po jakimś czasie rozmowa się rozkręci. Ale możliwe było też, że nic takiego nie nastąpi. Nieważne. Teraz przynajmniej mógł zająć się jedzeniem i porzucić potrzebę desperackiego poszukiwania tematów do rozmowy. Obu im wychodziło to potwornie.

Levi właśnie przenosił porcję sałatki z niewielkiego półmiska na swój talerz, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że jeden koktajlowy pomidorek ześlizguje się z łyżki. Cichy plusk, który ułamek sekundy później dobiegł jego uszu, dopełnił wizję tragedii. Widząc małą czerwoną kulkę w swojej szklance z wodą, czarnowłosy poczuł, jak wypełnia go gniew. Czy ta kolacja mogła pójść jeszcze gorzej?

Jego brwi już zaczęły marszczyć się w złości, gdy nagle powietrze wypełnił delikatny śmiech. Levi podniósł zdezorientowane spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza.

To było takie... dziwne. Niespotykane. Tak dawno nikt nie śmiał się w jego obecności. A zwłaszcza tak szczerze i niewinnie. Histeryczny rechot Hanji był nieporównywalny do delikatnego chichotu jaki wydobywał się z ust chłopaka. Nie wiedzieć czemu Levi poczuł, jak ciarki biegną mu po plecach. Ten dźwięk był taki cholernie czysty...

[Eren]

Zauważając na sobie poważne spojrzenie czarnowłosego Eren zawstydził się i zakrył usta dłonią, usiłując się uspokoić. Czuł, jak na policzki wstępuje mu intensywny rumieniec. Levi nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego reakcji. Chłopak w sumie nie wiedział dlaczego wpadający do szklanki pomidor aż tak bardzo go rozbawił... A raczej śmiertelnie poważna reakcja Levi'a. Racja, akurat to było cholernie śmieszne.

[Levi]

Levi czuł, że nie wytrzyma. Eren ewidentnie usiłował się uspokoić, ale jakoś mu nie wychodziło. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę delikatnie się trząsł i z każdą sekundą robił coraz bardziej czerwony.

Czarnowłosy spuścił głowę i nie będąc w stanie się dłużej powstrzymywać, uśmiechnął się.

Naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy ostatni raz to robił. To było cholernie dziwne uczucie. Dawno nieużywane mięśnie w jednej chwili naprężyły się niemal maksymalnie. Opuścił głowę najniżej jak się dało z nadzieją, że chłopak tego nie zauważy. Jednak po chwili jego śmiech bez ostrzeżenia się wzmógł. Oczywiście, że zauważył. Levi posłał oskarżające spojrzenie leżącemu na dnie szklanki warzywu i słysząc jak chichot chłopaka powoli cichnie, wyprostował się, wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. Westchnął cicho, wciąż nie potrafiąc nadać swoim ustom uprzedniego, w pełni obojętnego kształtu. Gdy zerknął na wciąż lekko zaczerwienioną twarz Erena, chłopak wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek.

-Więc potrafisz się nawet uśmiechać? - zapytał rozbawiony.

-Jeśli mam dobry powód. - odparł Levi, obracając dłonią szklane naczynie z małym czerwonym intruzem.

-Skoro nawet wpadający do szklanki pomidor był wystarczającym powodem, to czy nie powinieneś śmiać się przez cały czas?

Levi prychnął cicho, zastanawiając się czy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie w pełni sugestywnie. Właściwie to po jego masce nie było już teraz nawet śladu, więc... I tak będzie zmuszony zachowywać się normalnie. Mężczyzna prychnął cicho i pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Rozbawiło mnie coś znacznie większego, choć równie czerwonego i wydającego z siebie idiotyczne dźwięki.

Eren zmarszczył brwi z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Czarnowłosy westchnął, nieco zawiedziony, że chłopak nie załapał aluzji.

-Ty, kretynie. - odparł Levi i z zainteresowaniem obserwował pogłębiający się rumieniec na jego policzkach. Po chwili nastolatek znów delikatnie się roześmiał i wbił wzrok w swój talerz.

-Tak właściwie to śmiałem się z ciebie. - powiedział Eren zaczepnym tonem.

-Ze mnie? - zapytał czarnowłosy udając oburzenie. Teraz, gdy doszło już do tej dziwacznej konwersacji mógł już chyba dać się ponieść...

-Miałeś minę co najmniej jakby ktoś zabił ci psa. - odparł chłopak, wciąż nieznacznie chichocząc.

-Hmm... - mruknął Levi i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - Nigdy nie miałem psa.

-Żartujesz? - oczy Erena w sekundzie zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. - Nigdy nie miałeś psa?

W tym momencie rozmowa powędrowała już własnym, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek skrępowania torem.


	17. Chapter 17

Droga mijała w zastraszającej ciszy. Obaj byli zbyt przejęci wizją pożegnania, żeby rozpocząć jakąkolwiek sensowną konwersację. Świadomość rozstania była tym bardziej przykra i uderzająca, że ostatecznie spotkanie okazało się być niespodziewanie udanym. Na początku faktycznie było sztywno, ale gdy z pomocą głupiego pomidorka niezręczna atmosfera wreszcie się rozluźniła, rozmowy i śmiechy zdawały się nie mieć końca. Wreszcie nadszedł jednak moment ostatecznej rozłąki i nic nie zdawało się móc tego zmienić. Gdzieś głęboko w środku żaden z nich nie chciał takiego zakończenia, ale żadnemu nie starczyło też odwagi, aby powiedzieć to wprost. Mogli tylko wmawiać sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej.

[Levi]

Levi skręcił na skrzyżowaniu wprawo i po kilku minutach, stosując się do ścisłych instrukcji Erena dotarł na parking niewielkiego osiedla. Chłopak przyjechał na spotkanie autobusem i zapewniał, że wrócić może dokładnie w taki sam sposób, czarnowłosy uznał jednak, że w podziękowaniu za miło spędzony czas przynajmniej go podrzuci.

Mężczyzna wyłączył silnik i siedząc bez ruchu w w ogarniętym szarówką samochodzie ponownie pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Czy to naprawdę miało się tutaj skończyć? Tak po prostu? Eren wysiądzie. On odjedzie. I tyle? Levi poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu się łamie, jak półkule jego mózgu toczą ze sobą walkę. Musi tylko to przeczekać. To bardzo proste. Obaj wrócą do siebie. I wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej.

"Gówno prawda." - pomyślał czarnowłosy i z cichym westchnieniem oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Nic nie będzie już jak dawniej. Dobrze to wiedział. Obaj dobrze to wiedzieli. Ale... Jeśli chłopak faktycznie chciał zakończyć na tym ich znajomość, to czy Levi miał jakiekolwiek prawo, żeby go zatrzymywać?

Gdyby tylko nie chciał go tak bardzo... Chociaż dotknąć, pocałować. I robić wiele innych rzeczy. To nad wyraz silne pragnienie zdawało się rozrywać jego ciało na strzępki. A przynajmniej tak się czuł. Rozszarpany na milion niekształtnych, bezużytecznych fragmentów.

[Eren]

Eren jeszcze przez chwilę po zgaszeniu silnika siedział bez słowa, zastanawiając się co powinien powiedzieć. Niezręczna cisza i jakieś dziwne napięcie wypełniające powietrze, po niemal trzech godzinach swobodnych rozmów i śmiechów, były czymś dziwacznym, czymś obrzydliwie obcym. Chłopak zaczął nerwowo zaplatać własne palce, chcąc jak najbardziej odwlec moment rozstania. Bo przecież miało to być rozstanie ostateczne. Raz na zawsze. Może gdyby nie wypalił wtedy z tym "pożegnalnym spotkaniem" wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może powinien spróbować to jakoś naprawić... Jakoś się wytłumaczyć. Ale... Cholera, jeśli czarnowłosy wyśmieje go i każe mu spadać, chyba umrze ze wstydu. Chociaż nic nie wskazywało, żeby mężczyzna miał tak zareagować, Eren był zdecydowanie zbyt przerażony, żeby w ogóle wydusić z siebie słowo. A co dopiero wyjaśniać swoje głupie zachowanie. Jak na jeden dzień miał już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo wrażeń.

Chłopak westchnął cicho i czując, że nie może dłużej zwlekać, zdecydował się wreszcie na urwanie tych głupich rozmyślań i zrobienie tego, co konieczne. Tylko pożegnać się i wyjść. Zapomnieć. Wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Nierealne...

-Jeszcze raz dzięki za wszystko. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem. - zaczął nieśmiało Eren wymuszając wesoły ton głosu i odwróciwszy głowę w kierunku fotela kierowcy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Levi siedzi oparty o siedzenie z zamkniętymi oczami. Jak gdyby pochłonięty w totalnej obojętności. Chłopak poczuł przeciągłe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nie żeby spodziewał się ze strony tego faceta jakiejś szczególnie entuzjastycznej reakcji, ale szczerze... Miał nadzieję na usłyszenie przynajmniej czegoś w stylu "tak, naprawdę było fajnie". Tymczasem czarnowłosy sprawiał wrażenie, że... Że z niecierpliwością czeka na jego wyjście. Jak gdyby mentalnie już wyrzucił go ze swojego życia. Jak gdyby nie mógł już znieść jego obecności.

Eren mimowolnie zasmucił się na tę myśl i przełykając ślinę, spuścił głowę w rozczarowaniu. Cóż, pozostała już tylko jedna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić.

-To... Cześć. - powiedział smętnie i pociągnął za klamkę, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi.

Gdy za pierwszą próbą drzwi się nie otworzyły, chłopak zaklął w myślach z wściekłością, że jeszcze na koniec zrobił z siebie debila. Jednak gdy druga i trzecia próba również nie przyniosły skutku, Eren zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji. Aż takim nieudacznikiem nie mógł być.

-Eeeech, Levi... Drzwi chyba są zamknięte... - powiedział z nieśmiałą niepewnością i zerknął ukradkiem na czarnowłosego, wciąż siedzącego nieruchomo w dokładnie tej samej pozycji. Chłopak przez moment zastanawiał się nawet, czy oby na pewno mężczyzna go usłyszał, bo w żaden sposób nie okazał, że komunikat w ogóle do niego dotarł.

-Są. - rozległ się po chwili cichy, metaliczny głos. Eren zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. "Są." Co to w ogóle była za odpowiedź? Co tu jest grane? Świetnie, że to zauważył, ale czy nie miał zamiaru ich otworzyć? Chłopak z coraz większym niepokojem myślał o dziwnym zachowaniu mężczyzny. Może coś mu się stało? Wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego, ale...

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho Eren, coraz poważniej zaniepokojony stanem czarnowłosego.

-Tak. Zastanawiam się. - odparł po chwili Levi. Chłopak, zdziwiony odpowiedzią postanowił pozostać na swoim miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mężczyźnie w przemyśleniach, czegokolwiek dotyczyły. Widocznie nie otworzył drzwi z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, świadomie go zatrzymując. Nie wiedzieć czemu, umysł Erena zaczął napełniać się dziwnymi obawami. Czarnowłosy zachowywał się naprawdę dziwacznie. Kto wie co przyjdzie mu do głowy.

[Levi]

Levi wciąż nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Właściwie nie miał nawet zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Po prostu nie chciał go stamtąd wypuszczać. Czuł, że jeśli pozwoli mu odejść, będzie tego żałował do końca życia. Jednak nie chciał też do niczego go zmuszać. W końcu Eren sam zadeklarował chęć zakończenia tej znajomości. Co prawda nigdy nie powiedział mu tego w twarz... I wydawał się być dość szczęśliwy podczas kolacji. I dość smutny w drodze powrotnej. Ale to jeszcze przecież o niczym nie świadczyło.

Czas mijał, a Levi ciągle nie zdecydował jak to rozegrać. Wiedział, że wreszcie będzie musiał to zrobić, że nie może przecież trzymać chłopaka zamkniętego w swoim samochodzie w nieskończoność. Chociaż...

Nie. Nie był aż tak zdesperowany.

Umysł mężczyzny mimowolnie i zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia wypełnił się wspomnieniami. Jak to się zawsze zaczynało? Ach, tak. Jakaś zupełnie przypadkowa znajomość. Pełne porozumienie. Coś w rodzaju przyjaźni. Coś w rodzaju miłości. I kubeł zimnej wody wylanej na głowę. Koniec. Pustka. Bałagan w życiu. Dlaczego do cholery jakaś część jego umysłu wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju, przekonując, że z Erenem będzie inaczej? Że tym razem w ogóle wszystko jest inaczej, już od samego początku? To bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Co, jeśli to prawda? Co, jeśli chłopak będzie tym, który pomoże mu wreszcie poukładać jego życie, zamiast siać w nim spustoszenie? Musi podjąć ryzyko. Nie może tak po prostu sobie odpuścić. Nie może zmarnować szansy. Czując znacznie silniejsze pod wpływem nagłej determinacji pulsowanie krwi w żyłach, jego umysł wypełniło wspomnienie pewnej rozmowy. A raczej fragmentu wypowiedzi, która wydobyła się z ust kogoś, kto był mu bardzo drogi. Z ust osoby, której rady zawsze okazywały się trafne.

Próbując, nic nie tracisz, Levi. Nie ważne ile razy zostaniesz pokonany, nie możesz się poddać. Nigdy. Nie musisz od razu skakać na głęboką wodę. Walcz powoli, rozsądnie, na miarę swoich możliwości. Ale walcz. Zawsze walcz.

Wiedział już co musi zrobić. I chociaż wspomniane słowa może nie dotyczyły tego rodzaju walki jaką zamierzał prowadzić – walki o swoje uczucia, o kogoś na kim mu zależało, wiedział już, że nie może się poddać. Musi coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Coś taktowanego, coś co nie spłoszy Erena. Coś, co pozwoli mu spędzić z nim chociaż trochę więcej czasu. Ale co...

Nagle jego umysł rozświetlił pewien pomysł. Pewien bardzo głupi pomysł, przynajmniej na dłuższą metę. Ale pomysł, który miał przynajmniej szansę powodzenia. Jako jeden z niewielu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chłopak nazwał to spotkanie pożegnalnym. Niech więc będzie pożegnalne, ale nie kończy się w ten sposób.

[Eren]

Eren spuścił wzrok na swoje spocone dłonie i gwałtownie wypuściwszy powietrze, zmarszczył brwi. Czas dłużył się nieubłaganie, a on nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi, czy powinien się jakoś odezwać, przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Nie miał już najmniejszej ochoty, żeby tam siedzieć. Sama obecność czarnowłosego sprawiała, że z każdą kolejną sekundą miał coraz większą ochotę rzucić się na niego, z nożem lub pocałunkami. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Jego umysł wypełniały odczucia tak sprzeczne, że jednocześnie miał ochotę na zawsze zostać u jego boku i uciec najdalej jak to możliwe. Nie chciał się temu poddać. Nie chciał przyznać, że wcale mu nie przeszło. Że z każdym kolejnym dniem od ich ponownego spotkania, jego uczucia tylko się pogłębiały, niezależnie od tego ile łez i krwi wylał. Może powinien jednak powiedzieć. Może powinien się przyznać.

A może nie.

Przemyślenia Erena nagle urwał nieznaczny ruch po jego lewej stronie. Chłopak momentalnie odwrócił tam głowę, licząc na jakikolwiek rozwój sytuacji. W zapadającym zmroku dostrzegł kontury Levi'a i nieco niewyraźne rysy jego twarzy. Otwierając oczy mężczyzna westchnął cicho i wbił wzrok w jakiś odległy punkt za przednią szybą. Chłopak w podenerwowaniu zerkał na jego spokojne oblicze, zastanawiając się czy czarnowłosy ma zamiar kiedykolwiek wypuścić go ze swojego samochodu.

-Pożegnalny seks. - padło nagle z ust czarnowłosego. Oczy Erena automatycznie zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Chwilę później wróciły do normalnych rozmiarów pod zmarszczonymi brwiami, gdy chłopak ze zmieszaniem głośno przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszał i usiłując zrozumieć sens wypowiedzi mężczyzny. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zastanowienie, bo chwilę później Levi odwrócił się i wbił wzrok prosto w jego zdezorientowaną do granic możliwości twarz.

-Co ty na to? - zapytał cicho mężczyzna, nadając swemu spojrzeniu wyraz realnego zainteresowania. Jego znacznie łagodniejszy i niższy ton głosu, momentalnie przyprawił chłopaka o ciarki na plecach.

Eren skamieniał. Z każdą kolejną sekundą dziwne mrowienie w kończynach przybierało na intensywności a twarz barwą coraz bardziej przypominała dorodnego buraka. Czy... czy on naprawdę o to zapytał? Przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się wąskimi strumieniami po całym ciele nastolatka, jednocześnie walcząc z nieokiełznanym podenerwowaniem. A co jeśli to głupi żart? Co jeśli chłopak tylko kolejny raz da się upokorzyć?Jednak... W tym spojrzeniu faktycznie coś było. Coś zupełnie nowego i bardzo wyraźnego. Szczerość? Nadzieja? ...Pożądanie?

Eren z podenerwowaniem przełknął ślinę, zauważając iskierki ekscytacji błądzące nerwowo po tęczówkach czarnowłosego. Wyjątkowo głośny łomot w jego piersi nadawał całej sytuacji totalnie nierealnego wyglądu.

-Mówisz serio? - wydusił wreszcie z siebie chłopak, nie mając pojęcia co chce usłyszeć w odpowiedzi. Levi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, niemal pożerając go wzrokiem i powolnym ruchem położył swoją dłoń na udzie Erena, który dopiero po chwili skojarzył ciepły dotyk z czarnowłosym. Jego serce omal nie eksplodowało, a pierwsze niekontrolowane dreszcze podniecenia przeszywały jego ciało z niepokojącą szybkością, jak gdyby promieniując z miejsca, gdzie gładka dłoń mężczyzny delikatnie spoczywała na cienkim materiale dżinsów.

-Bardzo serio. - odparł spokojnie Levi. Eren dosłownie topił się pod jego wzrokiem. Czuł, jakby gorąca lawa stopniowo wypełniała każdą tkankę jego ciała, zamieniając żywe komórki w coś metafizycznego, coś zupełnie nie z tego świata. Jak właściwie miał na to wszystko zareagować? Miał mu uwierzyć? Czy nie powinien przypadkiem wysiąść i o wszystkim zapomnieć, dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej to sobie zaplanował? Czy to nie było najlepsze wyjście? Czy zaufanie temu człowiekowi po raz kolejny nie jest objawem zwykłej głupoty?

Ale... Co jeśli on mówi prawdę? Co, jeśli...

Wszelkie wątpliwości i rozważania na temat poprawności całej sytuacji ulotniły się momentalnie, gdy dłoń Levi'a lekko zacisnęła się na jego udzie, po czym powędrowała kilka centymetrów w górę, wywołując niebezpieczne pulsowanie w pewnej części jego ciała. Eren nie był już w stanie protestować, choćby chciał. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słowa. Nie był nawet zdolny do oderwania swojego spojrzenia od kobaltowych tęczówek czarnowłosego, jak gdyby przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego miało sprawić, że czar pryśnie, że wszystko rozmyje się i zniknie. Eren znowu przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując, że jego skóra produkuje nadmierne ilości potu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy robi dobrze. Nie posiadał najmniejszej pewności, czy poprawnie odczytał zamiary czarnowłosego i czy nie będzie to tylko jego kolejny, ogromny błąd, którego będzie później bardzo żałował. Teraz tego typu rozważania nie miały już jednak żadnego znaczenia, w obliczu wizji produkowanych przez wyobraźnię i dudniącego echem wewnątrz czaszki pragnienia, niemal krzyku, błagającego tę dłoń, aby zawędrowała jeszcze nieco wyżej.

Usiłując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech i szalone bicie serca chłopak wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i już szykował się do sformułowania jakiejkolwiek w miarę składnej odpowiedzi, gdy czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się i zdjął swoją dłoń z nogi chłopaka. Mężczyzna zwrócił się w stronę przedniej szyby i wzdychając cicho, sięgnął dłonią do znajdującego się w stacyjce klucza.

-Nie słyszę sprzeciwu. - powiedział i po zapaleniu silnika z piskiem opon odjechał z parkingu. Po krótkiej chwili, gdy Eren uświadomił już sobie realność całej sytuacji, nie mógł powstrzymać wkradającego mu się na twarz, niemal euforycznego uśmiechu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Myślałam że w wakacje będę więcej pisać i częściej wstawiać, ale to chyba nie do końca tak działa ;___;   
> Trochę mało gwałtów, resztę musicie sobie dopowiedzieć ;__;  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥  
> Najdłuższy rozdział ever. Bądźcie ze mnie dumni.  
> (o ile ktokolwiek tutaj to czyta xD)*

Stojąc w windzie Eren usiłował utrzymać w miarę stabilny pion, nie przebierając przy tym nogami i nie wiercąc się nerwowo. Rosnące na niewielkim wyświetlaczu ponad drzwiami numery totalnie pochłonęły jego uwagę. Serce biło mu w tym momencie tak głośno, że z pewnością nie usłyszałby Levi'a, gdyby ten coś do niego powiedział. Może już do niego mówił.

Chłopak był zdecydowanie zbyt zestresowany. Może i nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu za moment miał znaleźć się w mieszkaniu stojącego obok, nieziemsko przystojnego mężczyzny, który totalnie przyćmiewał jego umysł już od niemal roku. To już samo w sobie było zdecydowanie zbyt dużym szokiem jak na jego mały rozumek. A przecież pozostawała jeszcze kwestia do czego miało tak naprawdę dojść w tym mieszkaniu...

Eren chrząknął cicho i spuścił wzrok, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na stojącego po lewej stronie Levi'a, który ze swoim zwyczajnie chłodnym ale jakby bardziej ukontentowanym wyrazem twarzy patrzył obojętnie przed siebie. Na pewno nie był w takim stanie jak Eren. Zdawał się być najzupełniej w świecie spokojny. Może ściąganie do mieszkania nastolatków których przeleciał na imprezie nie było już dla niego jakimś szczególnym wyczynem... Chłopak mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Może powinien przynajmniej zapytać? Ten pomysł był absurdalny, ale... Z drugiej strony.... Co jeśli faktycznie był tylko jednym z wielu?

Levi po chwili zauważył podejrzane rozbawienie chłopaka. Posłał mu pytające spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

-Co cię tak bawi? - zapytał. Eren spoważniał trochę i zebrał w sobie odwagę.

-Tak się zastanawiam... - powiedział i z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku. Czy to aby na pewno dobry moment na poruszanie takiego tematu? Co jeśli wszystko tym zepsuje?

Chłopak przełknął cicho ślinę i popatrzył Levi'owi prosto w oczy. Skoro już zaczął...

-Często wyjeżdżasz na takie imprezy?

Czarnowłosy jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji.

-Nooo, wiesz... Takie jak ta na której... się poznaliśmy? - wyjaśnił Eren.

Levi zmrużył oczy, usiłując wyczytać z twarzy chłopaka sens tego pytania. Dlaczego tak nagle zainteresował się tą kwestią?

-Zdarza się może raz na parę miesięcy. - odparł czarnowłosy i zdecydował się szerzej wyjaśnić sprawę, z nadzieją na uniknięcie dalszych pytań.

-Czasem po prostu lubię posiedzieć w jakiejś knajpie, napić się. Tutaj wszyscy mnie znają, więc chcąc mieć święty spokój wyjeżdżam poza miasto.

Eren nieznacznie pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Levi patrzył na niego w niemym oczekiwaniu. Chłopak zdawał się być zupełnie nieusatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią. Wprawiło to czarnowłosego w lekkie zakłopotanie.

-A czy... - zaczął nieśmiało Eren, zastanawiając się jak właściwie ma o to zapytać. - Często zawierasz takie... znajomości? - zapytał i podniósł wzrok na Levi'a.

Czarnowłosy tymczasem jeszcze przez kilka sekund trwał w dezorientacji, zanim grasujący w jego głowie impuls elektryczny dotarł do właściwego połączenia neuronów. Mężczyzna omal nie pacnął się dłonią w czoło. Wydał z siebie dziwny, przypominający westchnienie dźwięk i przewrócił oczami. Więc o to mu chodziło...

-Nie. Jesteś pierwszy, możesz czuć się wyróżniony.

Levi zerknął na nieco rozbawioną twarz chłopaka i mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego to pytanie w ogóle padło z jego ust. Czy to naprawdę było dla niego ważne? Jeśli tak, to czy nie oznaczało to, że mu zależy? Że zależy mu na byciu tym jedynym?

Cała ta sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej zagmatwana.

Czarnowłosy westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się co zrobić ze zdobytą wiedzą, gdy nagle przed oczami mignęła mu dłoń. Mężczyzna zauważył, że chłopak zdejmuje z jego koszuli jakiegoś maleńkiego, białego śmiecia. Cóż, to działanie niewątpliwie go zdziwiło, ale był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nie cierpiał nieświadomie nosić nitek, kurzu ani żadnych innych ciał obcych na swoim ubraniu. Levi podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Eren znalazł się niepokojąco blisko. Jego seledynowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego i chociaż czarnowłosy nie znosił, gdy ktoś w tak ewidentny sposób patrzył na niego z góry, tym razem zupełnie nie zaprotestował. Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę i uchylił lekko usta, chyba samemu nie planując tak drastycznego zmniejszenia odległości między nimi. W pierwszej odruchowej reakcji Levi chciał go odepchnąć, wciąż powtarzając jak mantrę, że Eren chce zakończyć tą znajomość, więc nie może zanadto się do niego zbliżyć. Ale przecież... Sytuacja nieco się zmieniła. W obliczu tego co miał zamiar z nim zrobić w mieszkaniu, drobny pocałunek w windzie nie będzie chyba niczym dziwnym?

Mężczyzna w impulsie chwili pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości i zaciskając palce na miękkim materiale koszuli chłopaka, przyciągnął go nieco w dół i nie dając sobie czasu na zmianę zdania, połączył swoje usta z rozchylonymi wargami Erena. Tym razem chłopak zdawał się nie być już nawet jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony i pozwalał na swobodne ruchy warg czarnowłosego, starannie je odwzajemniając. Jego dłoń wylądowała po chwili na chłodnej ścianie windy tuż obok ramienia Levi'a, tak, że mężczyzna został nieznacznie przykleszczony do chłodnej powierzchni. Początkowo pocałunek był dość spokojny i delikatny, ale z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej było im zachować względne opanowanie. Wreszcie na krótki dźwięk oznajmujący zatrzymanie się windy, Eren oderwał się od czarnowłosego i niemal został przez niego wypchnięty na zewnątrz. Nogi chłopaka jakoś dziwnie zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa.

Cóż, to z pewnością nie był drobny pocałunek.

***

Gdy tylko chłopak postawił pierwsze chwiejne kroki w miejscu, gdzie zbiegały się krawędzie salonu, otwartej kuchni i krótkiego korytarza, zastygnął w bezruchu. Jak przez mgłę słyszał Levi'a krzątającego się gdzieś w okolicy, docierało do niego stukanie szafek, ciche szuranie skarpetek po płytkach i brzęk jakichś szklanych naczyń. Dźwięki te były jednak niewiele znaczącym tłem w obliczu widoku rozciągającego się z okien salonu, w którym Eren niemal utonął. Z dziwnym westchnieniem zachwytu na które Levi prychnął z rozbawieniem, chłopak podszedł do dużych przeszklonych powierzchni, znacznie większych niż standardowe okna – te sięgały praktycznie od podłogi aż po sam sufit. A to, co znajdowało się za nimi, dosłownie zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Miliony świateł, rozsiane nieregularnie w głębokiej czerni aż po sam horyzont. Jedne jaśniejsze, inne ciemniejsze, jedne duże, inne ledwo widoczne. Wszystkie razem tworzyły niesamowitą całość, jakby sieć, jak płynące w powietrzu stado świetlików. Dla osób mieszkających w takich miejscach, na niemal ostatnich piętrach ogromnych wieżowców prawie w samym centrum miasta nie był to żaden niecodzienny widok, ale Eren doświadczył czegoś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że miasto nocą może być takie piękne. I chociaż od zawsze wolał spędzać czas w wiejskim zaciszu, otoczony zielenią lasów i szumem wiatru, musiał przyznać, że ten widok był w stu procentach warty mieszkania w samym centrum betonowej dżungli.

Nagle chłopak kątem oka zauważył po swojej lewej stronie Levi'a, wręczającego mu szklankę z jakimś napojem. Mężczyzna również wpatrywał się w dal z dziwnie rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż Eren nie był w stanie dokładnie odczytać jego emocji – nie potrafił tego zrobić nawet przy mocnym świetle, gdy wszystkie szczegóły jego mimiki były dokładnie widoczne, a co dopiero teraz, w półmroku wciąż panującym w salonie. Chłopak powoli podniósł szklankę do ust, delektując się nieskazitelną ciszą i cudownym widokiem. Już po pierwszym łyku nieznacznie się skrzywił i chrząknął, czując drażniące ciepło w swoim gardle. Alkohol był naprawdę mocny.

-Wiesz, nie musisz mnie upijać. Nie ucieknę. - zażartował. Levi uśmiechnął się lekko i wziął mały łyk ze swojej szklanki.

-Wolę mieć pewność. - odparł przekornie.

Eren przeniósł wzrok z zamyślonej twarzy czarnowłosego na widok za szybą i wciąż błądząc spojrzeniem wśród setek świateł nieświadomie pozwolił rozmyślaniom przejąć kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. Dlaczego jego wyobrażenia wybiegały tak bardzo do przodu? Skąd wzięła się ta surrealistyczna wizja, że będzie tu już zawsze? Że każdego wieczora będzie mógł oglądać ten widok? Że każdego wieczora... Levi będzie stał obok niego... i... Nagłe uderzenie rzeczywistej świadomości, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy, niemal zadało mu prawdziwy, cielesny ból. Chłopak wyrwał się z potoku myśli i spuścił głowę w jakimś dziwnym zasmuceniu. Jeśli przynajmniej uda mu się o nim zapomnieć, to może nie będzie tak źle. Jeśli się uda.

Zauważając, że czarnowłosy niemal opróżnił już swoją szklankę, Eren wziął kilka szybkich łyków, chcąc dotrzymać mu kroku. Po krótkiej przerwie na kilka oddechów wypił resztę i po chwili podał puste naczynie Levi'owi który również skończył swoją porcję i zmierzał do kuchni aby odnieść szklanki do zmywarki. Chłopak został przy oknie i bezradnie wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Pierwsze uderzenie alkoholu porządnie zawróciło mu w głowie, na szczęście tylko na chwilę. Nie powinien był pić tak szybko.

Gdy czarnowłosy ponownie pojawił się u jego boku, Eren oderwał wzrok od rozciągającego się za oknem widoku. Pieprzyć jakieś tam światła. Ma przed sobą coś znacznie cenniejszego, coś znacznie piękniejszego i bardziej namacalnego. I nie zmarnuje cennego czasu na gapieniu się przez okno.

Chłopak uważnie i z pewną dozą ostrożności badał niższego mężczyznę wzrokiem, poświęcając krótką chwilę każdej części jego ciała, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na twarzy, wciąż nieobecnie wpatrzonej w dal. Czując na sobie jego spojrzenie Levi odwrócił się w stronę nastolatka i zatopił spojrzenie w jego oczach. Przez moment stali tak w bezruchu, Eren jednak poczuł, że musi coś zrobić. Nie, raczej że chce coś zrobić. Że chce w jakikolwiek sposób przejąć inicjatywę. Jeśli już naprawdę udało mu się tutaj dostać, nie mógł tylko biernie stać i patrzeć. Tym bardziej, że jego umysł już dawno zwariował pod intensywnym spojrzeniem czarnowłosego i dziwna hipnoza zaczynała opanowywać nawet ciało. Chłopak przełknął ślinę z lekkim podenerwowaniem i wyjąwszy ręce z kieszeni, delikatnym ruchem prawej dłoni nieco odgarnął mu z czoła pasmo włosów. Działał jakby prowadzony jakimś dziwnym instynktem, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się co robi. Po prostu wiedział, że tak trzeba. Że dokładnie o to chodzi. Po chwili przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i zatrzymał swoją dłoń na lewym policzku czarnowłosego, nieco unosząc jego głowę do góry. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną czułością i oczekiwaniem, które sprawiało wrażenie emanowania jakimś głębszym uczuciem. Eren bez zawahania pochylił się nieznacznie i połączył swoje wargi z tymi Levi'a, jednocześnie lewą dłoń przenosząc na jego biodro. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Rozciągający się za oknem widok, otaczające ich ściany i meble, podłoga na której stali, powietrze którym oddychali. W tamtym momencie wszystko to mogłoby zniknąć, rozpłynąć się we mgle i nic by to dla nich nie znaczyło. Mężczyzna delikatnie odpowiadał na pocałunki, z pełnym opanowaniem i cierpliwością. Jego miękkie dłonie zawędrowały aż na kark Erena, gładząc ciepłą skórę i raz po raz wsuwając się we włosy. Po chwili wszystko zaczęło jednak przyspieszać. Ciepło jakie rozlewało się na całe ich ciała przez złączone razem usta, nie pozwalało na dłuższe zachowanie spokoju. Oddechy znacznie przyspieszyły, tak jak i bicie dwóch serc. Ich języki coraz zacieklej walczyły o dominację, a palce zaciskały się odruchowo na każdym napotkanym materiale ubrania.

Levi potrzebował jakiegoś oparcia, jakiejś pewnej powierzchni. Wciąż nieznacznie spychany przez chłopaka, znalazł się wreszcie plecami na chłodnej szybie. Zamglony obraz tego co się dzieje, wędrował nieskładnie przez jego umysł. Całą uwagę skupiał teraz na obcym ciele – cudzym języku w swoich ustach, nieznajomych dłoniach nieśmiało wsuwających się pod krawędź koszuli. Jakiś czas temu poznał już to ciało. Ale bardzo krótko i pobieżnie. Może powinien pamiętać. Może za jakiś czas znów zapomni. Może powinien zatrzymać go przy sobie na dłużej, żeby nauczyć się na pamięć każdego fragmentu. Może powinien zatrzymać go przy sobie na zawsze żeby nie mieć nawet szans na zapomnienie.

Gorący pocałunek zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność. Eren zadrżał nieznacznie, gdy miękkie palce Levi'a zsunęły się z jego szyi i zaczęły sprawnie rozpinać guziki koszuli. Chwilę później chłopak zrzucił ją z siebie, pozwalając materiałowi niedbale spaść na podłogę. Gdy dłonie czarnowłosego zaczęły delikatnie pieścić wrażliwą skórę na jego klatce piersiowej, Eren nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego pomruku, który wydobył się spomiędzy jego warg prosto do ust Levi'a.

Gdy ręce chłopaka z bioder czarnowłosego zsunęły się niżej i zaczęły gładzić pośladki a później wewnętrzne części uda zaraz pod nimi, delikatnie rozsuwając przy tym jego nogi, mężczyzna również jęknął cicho, jednak nawet przez zamglony podnieceniem umysł dość szybko zrozumiał intencje Erena. Kiedy Levi ponownie zarzucił swoje dłonie na kark chłopaka i mocno się chwycił, ten na moment oderwał od niego usta i podtrzymując za pośladki rozsunął jego nogi i podniósł do wysokości swoich bioder. Czarnowłosy momentalnie zaplątał stopy na jego pośladkach, plecami wciąż przylegając do szyby, której chłód czuł nawet przez cienki materiał koszuli. Był teraz nieco wyżej niż Eren, więc tym razem to on pochylił głowę do pocałunku.

Po chwili chłopak przeniósł swoje wargi na szyję mężczyzny i zaczął ją namiętnie całować, raz po raz delikatnie przygryzając i zasysając skórę, tak, aby nie zostawić bardzo widocznych śladów. Levi wykorzystał ten czas na uzupełnienie deficytu tlenu. Odchyliwszy się do tyłu oparł głowę o szybę i przechylił ją nieco na bok, tym samym ułatwiając chłopakowi dostęp do delikatnej skóry na swojej szyi. Ale to nie mogło trwać długo. Czarnowłosy potrzebował czegoś więcej, jakiegoś rozwoju sytuacji, postępu. Potrzebował sypialni. Nawet jeśli jego umysł nie pracował zbyt prężnie, dolna część jego ciała, nerwowo pulsująca w spodniach i ocierająca się usilnie o równie nabrzmiałe krocze chłopaka w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek tarcia jednoznacznie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że to już czas. Najwyższy czas na znalezienie się w pozycji horyzontalnej.

Mężczyzna nieznacznie pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w stronę i tak znajdującego się niemal tuż pod jego brodą ucha Erena i skupił wszelkie siły na umiejętności mówienia.

-Drugie drzwi po lewej. - wyszeptał niewyraźnie.

Chłopak momentalnie załapał aluzję, bo przerwał całowanie i powoli odsunął się od szyby, dając Levi'owi czas na złapanie porządnego uchwytu na swoim karku, aby ten nie spadł. Czarnowłosy przylgnął do klatki piersiowej Erena i mocno go obejmując, wtulił głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy ramieniem chłopaka i jego szyją, wciąż ciężko dysząc. W drodze korytarzem czarnowłosy nieco się osunął, Eren postanowił więc trochę go podnieść. Ewidentnie nie przewidział jednak intensywności uczucia, jakie przeszyło ich obu gdy ukryte pod cienkim materiałem spodni krocza otarły się o siebie z dość dużą siłą i prędkością, bo sam omal nie stracił równowagi i wydał z siebie przytłumione stęknięcie. Mężczyzna odruchowo wbił paznokcie w kark chłopaka a z jego ust wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, brzmiący jak połączenie jęku z syczeniem. To było zbyt wiele, dla nich obu. Jeśli nie chcieli pobrudzić sobie spodni, sytuacja musiała jakoś się rozwinąć.

Słysząc cichy chrzęst otwieranych przez Erena łokciem drzwi od sypialni, Levi odetchnął z ulgą i pozwolił swoim biodrom na wykonanie jednego, nieznacznego ruchu, który i tak przyprawił go o mrowienie w palcach u stóp.

***

Levi spodziewał się czegoś innego po napalonym nastolatku. Jakiegoś brutalnego rzucenia na łóżko, przykleszczenia czy czegoś w tym stylu. Więc gdy jego pośladki nad wyraz ostrożnie opadły na pościel, mężczyzna nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia. Nie żeby był zawiedziony, po prostu... Nie sądził chyba, że chłopak dobrowolnie pozwoli mu przejąć kontrolę. Cóż, nie zamierzał zmarnować okazji.

Gdy tylko znalazł pewne oparcie oderwał się od Erena i popchnął go delikatnie w stronę łóżka, sugerując, aby się położył. Ten bez najmniejszego zawahania ułożył się mniej więcej pośrodku i wyczekującym wzrokiem obserwował siadającego mu na wysokości bioder Levi'a. Gdy tylko mężczyzna znalazł się w wybranym miejscu, chłopak momentalnie umieścił swoje dłonie na jego biodrach, by po chwili odważnie wsunąć je pod koszulę, pewnym dotykiem swoich ciepłych dłoni gładząc miękką, pokrytą kropelkami potu skórę czarnowłosego. Przeszywające powietrze dźwięki przyspieszonych oddechów i szaleńczy rytm dwóch bijących serc, napełniały pomieszczenie dziwną, zmysłową muzyką. Levi z pełną premedytacją przysunął się nieco bardziej w kierunku krocza Erena i delikatnie poruszył biodrami. Sposób, w jaki nastolatek reagował na jego zabiegi, każdy najmniejszy dotyk, sprawiały, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chociaż tym razem nawet jemu samemu nie udało się stłumić przyciszonego jęku. Raz po raz powtarzając ten ruch, czarnowłosy zabrał się za sprawne rozpinanie koszuli, która już po chwili wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze, w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu sypialni. Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnąwszy dłoń, zapalił niewielką lampkę stojącą na szafce nocnej po prawej stronie łóżka. Nagłe źródło światła, choć bardzo bladego, na moment oślepiło ich obu. Jednak gdy wzrok już przyzwyczaił się do nowych warunków, wreszcie mogli na siebie spojrzeć. I patrzyli niepokojąco długo. Wypełnione pożądaniem spojrzenia, pokryta kropelkami potu skóra, rozchylone z rozkoszy wargi – dla żadnego z nich nie był to widok, który mogli tak po prostu zlekceważyć.

Widząc jak oczy Erena iskrzą podnieceniem i czując na swojej klatce piersiowej dotyk jego miękkich dłoni, Levi przerwał wreszcie kontakt wzrokowy i posłał chłopakowi delikatny uśmiech, po czym oparł się na łokciach obok jego głowy i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku, palce lewej dłoni wplątując w gładkie kosmyki jego włosów.

"Nie pozwolę ci zapomnieć tej nocy, Eren. Nawet jeśli do tej pory chciałeś zakończyć tą znajomość, sprawię że zmienisz zdanie." - powiedział do siebie w myślach czarnowłosy, decydując się na całkowite przejęcie władzy nad sytuacją i doprowadzenie chłopaka do utraty zmysłów. Biorąc pod uwagę intensywność jego reakcji, nie zapowiadało się to być szczególnie trudnym wyzwaniem.

Całkowite przejęcie władzy nad sytuacją... Tak, może i coś w tym było. Przynajmniej do momenty gdy palce Erena zabrały się za rozpinanie czarnowłosemu spodni.

***

-Eren? - powiedział cicho Levi, nieco spowalniając ruchy swoich palców wewnątrz chłopaka. Słysząc swoje imię nastolatek zdjął rękę z twarzy i popatrzył na czarnowłosego. Pokryta potem twarz i nienaturalnie przyspieszony oddech nie były chyba żadną dziwną reakcją, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, jednak...

-W porządku? - zapytał czarnowłosy, skupiając spojrzenie na twarzy chłopaka. Zrobienie mu krzywdy – w jakikolwiek sposób – było ostatnim do czego mógł teraz dopuścić.

W odpowiedzi na krótkie pytanie Eren pokiwał głową i lekko się uśmiechnął. Oczy Levi'a jakoś zupełnie odruchowo otworzyły się nieco szerzej. Cóż, nigdy chyba nie spodziewał się zobaczyć chłopaka w takim stanie. Nagiego, podnieconego do granic możliwości i z tym swoim czułym uśmiechem, dobrowolnie leżącego w jego własnym łóżku. Kąciki ust czarnowłosego samoistnie delikatnie się podniosły na ten widok. Cholera... Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, nigdy sobie go nie odpuści...

Chwilę później Levi przyspieszył ruchy swoich palców, chcąc porządnie przygotować chłopaka. Eren, mimo wszystkich swoich usilnych starań aby zachować względny spokój, wiercił się i raz po raz zaciskał zęby na własnej dłoni. Na jego twarzy malowało się wiele emocji, ale na pewno nie było tam wyrazu bólu. Wreszcie czarnowłosy, sam na granicy wytrzymałości, niemal całkowicie zatrzymał swoje ruchy, co momentalnie zwróciło uwagę chłopaka. Mężczyzna posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, chociaż nie sądził żeby w tym stanie mógł się jeszcze powstrzymać, nawet gdyby Eren się nie zgodził. Nawet gdyby zaczął się wyrywać i uciekać. Na szczęście w odpowiedzi chłopak kilkukrotnie pokiwał głową, chociaż już samo jego spragnione spojrzenie i te ogromne rumieńce na policzkach już od dłuższej chwili ewidentnie prosiły o więcej. Levi nie tracąc czasu wysunął z niego swoje palce i szybko zaopatrzył się w prezerwatywę, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z nastolatka, którego oddech jakby jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Gdy czarnowłosy pochylił się nad nim, w ostatnim momencie przed zgaszeniem światła dostrzegł figlarny uśmieszek na jego twarzy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że szczeniak zrobił to specjalnie. Jeszcze chwilę temu to on zamierzał doprowadzić Erena do szaleństwa, ale jak na razie sam wydawał się być bliżej tego stanu. Nie zwlekając Levi połączył swoje wargi z ustami nastolatka, który momentalnie oplótł go rękami, krzyżując je na łopatkach czarnowłosego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy czując w sobie nacisk dopiero niewielkiej części jego przyrodzenia, chłopak jęknął cicho i w nagłym odruchu poruszył biodrami, nieświadomie nasuwając się jeszcze głębiej.

Nie ma opcji żeby kiedykolwiek wypuścił go ze swojej sypialni.

***

Ogarnąwszy nieco siebie i pokój Levi westchnął cicho i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na spoczywającego na łóżku Erena, widocznie pogrążonego już we śnie. Przez krótką chwilę zastanowił się czy aby przypadkiem nie przesadził. Skoro sam był obolały, z chłopakiem z pewnością nie będzie za dobrze. Prowadzenie tego typu rozmyślań po fakcie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, jednak mężczyzna jakoś nie mógł powstrzymać swojego nagłego przypływu troski o spoczywające w jego pościeli ciało. Ciało, którego tak bardzo pragnął tylko dla siebie, na dłużej niż jedną noc. Ciało, które chwilę temu uczynił trochę swoim. Ciało, które nie mogło do niego należeć wbrew własnej woli. Nagła myśl, że gdy jutro wróci z pracy, jego już tutaj nie będzie, napełniła go jakimś dziwnym rozczarowaniem. Racja. Było fajnie, ale kto wie czy chłopak zmieni zdanie. Swoją drogą sposób w jaki razem zgrywali się w łóżku, niewątpliwie zaskoczył Levi'a. Tym bardziej, że tak właściwie był to ich pierwszy raz, nie licząc tego dziwnego wypadku w klubie. Chociaż to od "dziwnego wypadku w klubie" wszystko się zaczęło.

Czarnowłosy westchnął cicho i przetarł twarz dłonią. To nie był czas na rozmyślanie o takich pierdołach. Był zmęczony, totalnie wypompowany po tym dość intensywnym wieczorze. Tylko jednej myśli nie potrafił wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu – pobożnej prośby, aby Eren pozostał w jego życiu, w jakikolwiek sposób. Aby nie były to ich pierwsze i ostatnie wspólne razy – zarówno w kwestii "randki" jaki seksu.

Mężczyzna wsunął się pod cienką kołdrę i opierając na łokciach, popatrzył na pogrążonego we śnie chłopaka. Nastolatek leżał na brzuchu, z lewym policzkiem przyklejonym do poduszki. Pewnie trochę urósł i wydoroślał odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkali. I chociaż Levi nie do końca pamiętał Erena sprzed prawie roku, jakoś instynktownie był przekonany, że wyraz jego twarzy był dokładnie tak samo prawdziwy i niewinny jak wtedy.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i zaklął w myślach. Jeśli ma to być ich ostatnie spotkanie, nie odpuści sobie tego cholernego pocałunku. Chłopak spał jak zabity, jednak Levi nie chcąc ryzykować obudzenia go, najciszej i najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił pochylił się nad nim i na moment zastygnął w bezruchu, przyglądając się z bliska jego rzęsom i wdychając delikatny zapach szamponu. "Śpij dobrze, Eren." powiedział w myślach i musnął ustami wciąż lekko zarumieniony policzek. Gdy odsunął się i położył obok, posłał w jego stronę ostatnie spojrzenie przed zgaszeniem niewielkiej lampki, stojącej na szafce nocnej. "Śpij i zostań ze mną." pomyślał, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrując się w otaczającą ciemność. Zmęczenie jednak pokonało go już po kilku minutach, skłaniając do zamknięcia powiek i pogrążenia się w głębokim, spokojnym śnie.


End file.
